Red and Green
by TheoryOfFangirls
Summary: Book One: Theresa Longbottom is the little sister of Neville Longbottom. Join Tessa as she goes through her seven years at Hogwart, being friends with the golden trio, spending half the year in the hospital wing . Complete
1. Augusta Longbottom (can skip if wanted)

**A/N**  
 **This chapter is in thanks to Poseidon's Slytherclaw Erudite for listening to my idea and talking it through with me**  
 **I know this chapter is short but it's an intro chapter not the chapter where they are getting there letters. Unlike my other stories, this will be updated once a week twice if I'm bored and have no homework... That's likely.**  
 **disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I down own my added in scenes and extra plot lines as well as my OC Theresa Alice , Review, favourite and follow please.**  
 **Augusta Longbottom point of view  
**  
That boy will be the death of me, his sister was easier to get magic from. All I had to say to her was that her older brother was destroying her patchwork quilt and she used a pollen spell to make her brother start sneezing. By accident of course. Neville was another matter, we've tried everything he's seven now and no magic I'm a little afraid he is a Squib.  
"Granny! Neville did it, he made the cake float when I threw it at him." Tessa shouted from her room.  
I jumped up from my seat in the study, and went into her room when Neville had his hand out making the cake float. I gave him a hug then ran out the room to write to everyone who though my grandson was a squib. I let the two play exploding snap as I made a cup of tea and sinking into my squishy leather chair. I took a sip of my Earl Grey tea.  
I wasn't worried anymore that my grandson could've been a Squib, oh my son would've been happy if he wasn't in St mungos with my daughter-in-law where they have been for the last seven years.  
 **Only and intro Chapter I promise it gets /Review, favourite and follow.**


	2. Visiting the hospital and Letters

**A/N**

 **I know this isn't once a week but I've written it so I might as well publish it. When I get more into it then the chapters will get longer just to say. Not really much to say apart from I have put a Fall out boy song in because I love it I would recommend looking up Immortals Electric Violin covers so you get the idea on what she's trying to do. Other than that, enjoy, Review, follow and favorite.**

 **disclaimer I** **don't own Harry Potter but I do own added in scenes and my Oc Theresa Alice Longbottom.**

 **chapter one: a Visit to the hospital and letters.**

it's been three years since my brother was declaired magical, it's been nearly ten since my parents were sent to St Mungos because of Bellatrix Lestrange, who now because of it now sits in a cell in Azkaban.

"Tessa hurry up." Neville called from downstairs  
"Coming!" I called back as I slipped on a bird cage top over my white tank the matched with my dark navy shorts, I also had a pair of Brown boots and a leather bag.

I rushed downstairs and met up with my Gran and Neville by the fireplace, out of ne and Neville I got the better end of the deal as he was stuck in grans home knitted jumpers and I was free of them. I'm not going to be modest, some of them where hideous. For instance the one he had on now, it was blue and white with those Greek patterns embroided onto the wool with a pair of wash down jeans and shoes. The jumper will work at Christmas not in the end of July beginning of August.

"You know where you're going dear?" Gran asked me like she normally does.

I nodded my head sadly as I took a handful of floo powder and stood in the fireplace, taking a breath I shouted my destination.

"St. Mungos Curses and Magical injury Ward."

I was taken up in Green fire then when it cooled down I was at the place where my parents lived. Everything had that sad aura to it and I hated it e en though I've been Visiting scone I was little.  
"Miss Longbottom, you will find you name tag on the side a d they are in exactly the same room as before 394." Sophie smiled at me greatly.

after finding my visitors badge, I waited for Neville and Gran before we walked into their room.

Both my parents where on a single beds on different sides of the room hooked up to different machines. I sat my my mum and held her hand in mine, it was cold and soft like I just remember as a child. Her hair has grown put and now reached her shoulders, her eyes were still closed and she still barley remembered me.

"Hey mum, we can't Visit during term but we will have Christmas and other holiday we can comeback for." I told her as I kissed her hand.  
after sometime, me and Neville swapped over so I got some daddy-daughter time, like mum I held his hand and told him the same thing but unlike mum he squeezed my hand and I looked and Gran.

" He squeezed my hand." I told her and she pressed the button for a nurse.  
when the nurse ran into the room she looked at gran then me," can I help?"

I looked at dad," he squeezed my hand."  
with that we where ushered out of the room as they did checks on dad to see if he was the first person to recover from the cruciatus curse. After the third hour of waiting for the news on dad, gran had the idea that we just go home for today and that she would return later this month when we were in school.

we put our badges on the front desk and nodded to the new receptionist as we made our way to the fireplace. I took a handful of flop powder from the jar and stood on the wood before I shouted my destination.  
" Blue Cottage, Nottingham!" I dropped the powder and was taken up in green fire.

When I stepped out of the fireplace and the first thing I saw was an barn owl was sitting at our kitchen table with two letter tied to his foot. I stepped out of the fireplace and brushed myself down before walking up to the owl who jumped to my shoulder. I untied the letters from its ankle and let it have an owl treat from the pot before it flew off.  
I decided to wait for gran so I put the kettle on just as she flooed in with Neville then looked at me then the table, she rushed forwards and turned the envelopes over and scowled at me.  
"Why haven't you opened it?" she asked  
"Waiting for you?" I smiled

I could tell she didn't believe me but oh well, she picked up an envelop and pushed it into my hands making me take it and she did the same to Neville.  
As I opened it ,I tried not to break the wax seal- it didn't work, I opened it up and took out two pieces of cream parchment.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL** _ **of**_ **WITCHCRAFT** _ **and**_ **WIZARDRY**  
 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**  
 _ **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**_ ** _  
 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)__**

 **Dear Miss Theresa Longbottom,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall**  
 **Deputy Headmistress**

I swapped the piece of paper from Gran as she was reading what I needed this year and I wanted to be noisy.

 **UNIFORM**  
 **First-year students will require:**  
 **1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**  
 **2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**  
 **3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**  
 **4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**  
 **Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

 **COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:**  
 _ **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**_ **by Miranda Goshawk**  
 _ **A History of Magic**_ _ **by Bathilda Bagshot**_  
 _ **Magical Theory**_ _ **by Adalbert Waffling**_  
 _ **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**_ _ **by Emeric Switch**_  
 _ **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_ _ **by Phyllida Spore**_  
 _ **Magical Drafts and Potions**_ _ **by Arsenius Jigger**_  
 _ **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_ _ **by Newt Scamander**_  
 _ **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_ _ **by Quentin Trimble**_

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**  
 **1 wand**  
 **1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**  
 **1 set glass or crystal phials**  
 **1 telescope**  
 **1 set brass scales**  
 **Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

 **ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK**

 **Yours sincerely, Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**  
 **Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions** **  
 **Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions.****

I looked at gran as looked like she was going to faint, did she really not have faith that we would get in. Shaking off that feeling, I spent the day Practicing 'Immortals' by fall out boy on my Violin because as I was home schooled in what muggles call primary I had a lot of time so I look up the violin and Piano.

I had to stop when Gran called me to dinner, for some reasons for special occasions gran always did stake pie and chips. After dinner Gran set you both to bed stating ' we had a long day tomorrow.' I groaned but still, i had a shower and brushed my teeth before changing into my Pyjama and settling in bed.  
I closed my eyes when I though Gran was coming into my room but all night I was thinking about Diagon Ally and I was reading The hobbit... like you do.

 **A/N**

 **if you didn't notice I did take the chapter down I am just putting it back up**

 **I hope you enjoyed it, I'm ditching the once a week thing because ei can't do it like that having a chapter waiting to be published. on till July 10th then I'm on Summer Holidays and I'm Free till September 1st... Sadly i'm not going to Hogwart, but that might mean more updates as I'm home alone this year. Yey**

 **Review and follow please I really want to k ow what you think**


	3. Diagon Ally

**A/N**

 **As everyone now knows i ditched the one week thing as i have not idea how you can hold off updating when you've written a chapter and it just sits there waiting ya know. I am thinking about forgetting about the A/N's because there is nothing to say really unless you count saying 'HEY!' important.**

 **Enjoy this chapter and so forth.**

 **Chapter**

 **Chapter three**

I don't remember falling asleep, what I do remember is reading about the death of Fili and Kili... I cried, please don't judge me.

"Theresa!" Wake up!" Gran Squawked from downstairs, "your brother is already awake!"  
Groaning, I pottered to the bathroom to have a hot shower. As the hot water hit my body, I was feeling a little more awake. I changed into a cream lace dress with Brown shoes and a bag with my wet hair in two plates. Running down the stairs and took the biscuits from Gran, who was waiting for me by the fireplace.  
She ushered me and Neville into the fireplace and gave the powder pot to me and I took a fist full.  
"Diagonal Ally!" I screamed dropping the powder and being taken up in Green fire, Neville holding on to my arm for dear life.

When the spinning stopped, Neville let go of my hand and rushed out of the fireplace me on the other hand just stepped out and brushed my clothes down. Gran came spiraling in after. She grabbed our hands and pulled us in the direction of Gringots bank, as I was being dragged on I spotted a boy with messy black hair with a extremely tall man in a book shop. I never saw their faces as i was being pulled along and they had their back to the window.

Gran stopped pulling on our hands when she reached a tall white crooked building, to be honest I think she just let go because she had to push the door open.  
Inside the bank was pretty but I think Hogwarts will be beautiful if this is anything to go on... which it's not because this isn't a castle more like a high security prison with money... you know what it's just a bank and I can't make it sound anymore exiting.

Gran once again took our hands and pulled us along the long white marble walk way, little goblin people staring at us as we walked up to the front desk, if you can call it that as it looked more like a speakers post.  
"Augusta Longbottom." Gran said loudly and proudly.  
The goblin looked over his post his fingers gripped on to the ledge," Does Mrs Longbottom have her key?"  
Gran finally let do off my hand, for which i was happy about has i couldn't feel my hand Neville on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Gran took out her house keys and scanned through them till she found a small golden key and held it up for him.  
"Very well." the goblin said as he hopped down from the post and waddled away to a set of gates.  
"Hurry up!" He shouted at us and we followed with caution.

The little goblin guy led us to what looked like a muggle roller coaster but less safe... actually it reminded me of a miners cart. The goblin made us sit in the unsafe looking cart and he drove on.  
Wind was wiping through my hair from the speed as we got lower and lower, I then noticed a waterfall time thing as we passed under it my hair straightening spell vanished leaving me with natural tight dripped wet curls. I turned to the goblin and glared.  
"Forget to mention something I see ,Hm?"

I crossed my arms over my chest until the horrid cart stopped moving, I quickly got out and I could wait for the journey back maybe they have a fan that dries me off.  
"Volt 133." The goblin said as he waddled over to the door," Key please."  
Gran gave him the key and he opened the door, and my eyes widened. the entire thing was piled with coins of gold, silver and bronze and on two hooks where two bags one navy blue and one cream with a dark lace pattern.  
I took the lace pattern bag and took fifty galleons, fifteen sickles and only ten knuts before i pulled on the bags strings and stood by gran as Neville finished. We sadly had to get back onto the cart and I wan't all that pleased about that, by the end i wished i was aloud to drink something stronger than pumpkin juice.  
"I will get the potions and books you get the uniforms and wands and I will meet you by the emporium ok?" She told us, even though it sounded more like a command. Still we nodded and walked, more like dodged everyone so we didn't fall, to the robe fitter, Madam Malkin's.  
Inside had twenty-eight manikins, each one had seven years of uniforms for each house the first year uniform staying the same for each one.  
"Hello Dear, young man go into that dressing room my fitter will help you and you young lady go in that one, it's new you see and it only does girls and its ten times quicker." She pointed us in a curtain direction.

I smiled sadly at Neville as I walked to my selected dressing room. I stood on the stool as loads of tailors equipment stated floating, i just stood there as it measured me and picked out three stiles of shirt.  
"Pick one." A voice stated.  
I didn't like the plan long sleeved shapeless shirt nor did i like the cup sleeve shirt put I did like the three quarter length shirt that wasn't too fitted or baggy. I pointed it out and the charmed tailors things made four exactly the same.  
"Trousers or skirts?"  
I sighed," Trousers."

Like the shirts, three styles of trousers popped out in front of me, the first pair would make me look like I was dancing the Charleston, the second pair looked perfect, skinny leg with turn ups at the bottom that where in grey so they stood out, I didn't even bother looking at the last pair as i point out the second pair. Once again four matching pairs where made.  
"Pumps or shoes?"  
"Pump."  
On the floor next to my new uniform where a new pair a black wedged plimsolls, I smiled as I hopped down from the stool and all my closes where magically folded and boxed up then wrapped in brown paper. I was then given a large bag that had a undetectable bottomless spell before I left the changing rooms.  
Madam Malkin was waiting for me and she smiled.

"How was it dear?"  
"the most pleasurable shopping trip I've ever had." I smiled  
She nodded then looked at her register," that will be ten Galleons please."

I gave her the money as I waited for my brother, by doing so I sat on a stool and took out my Note book and started on a new pop art outline scetch.  
"You ready Tessa?" My brother asked.

I put my book away and picked up my bag," Wand shopping we go." I linked arms with him as we walked down to Olivanders at the bottom of the street.  
The shop itself had a homely feel to it, every wall was cover in wand boxes even the stairs and the counter, we slowly walked up to the desk and i pressed the bell. We only slightly jumped when we heard the sound of a wheeled ladder hitting its point.  
"I was wondering when I would see you two Mr and Miss Longbottom." Said a man with white hair and a caring smile,"Shall we start with you Miss Longbottom as you brother has gained a wand already sitting in it's box at home."  
I took a step forwards and leaned on the counter as he picked a few out and put the boxes on the desk, he took the lid of one and rolled it in his hands.  
"Oak, Snakes scales 11 inc flexible quite useful in charms." He told me and he gave it to me.  
When it was in my hand it didn't feel right, i flicked my wrist at the vase and it shattered into tiny pieces.

I gently put the wand down and Mr Olivander gave me another wand," Cherry and Hawthorn wood, Unicorn hair 10 inch good in potions and transfiguration."  
He placed it in my hand and it felt warm, like it was connecting it to me. When I looked at Mr Olivander he was smirking.  
"Excuse me, can I ask why you are smirking?" I asked  
"I am Smirking because that wand is said to be in good hands for an arty person. Seven Galleons please."  
I nodded and gave him the money and my wand so he could box it up for the journey home, as we were about to leave a boy with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes walked passed me with whom i guessed was his father. Our eyes met for a moment but it felt a lot longer but i was pulled away as my brother was pulling me out the store.  
"We gotta buy a trunk now." He reminded me.

We walked to the shop that sold them and believe me it was empty, I looked around and one caught my eye. It was dark brown with thick golden stippes with the Hogwarts crest on the lid like all the rest. The owner walked up to me when he noticed I noticed this trunk.  
"How M-"  
He smirked," Its ten Galleons and three Stickles please."  
I smiled and gave him the money has he got the trunk down, I put my shopping in the trunk as I once again waited for Neville. When we where both done, I once again bumped in to the boy with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." I told him quickly.  
He looked at me," It's ok I should've been looking. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and you are?" he asked.  
"Theresa Longbottom people just call me Tessa." I smiled back at him.  
Draco smiled at me," Well Letty nice meeting you, I'll see you at school." He said as he walked off with his dad and my brother pushed me along.

"Gran was giving you the evil eyes come one." He took my arm as we walked to gran with all our new things.  
Gran for once was smiling and she took out bags from us," I will allow you to buy one pet of your choice after you have chosen floo straight home understand?"  
We nodded as she walked away and we walked into the emporium. It smelled a little but I did expect that from a shop full of pets, I was walking along the cat section when I stopped at a Russian blue. The cat came over to me and meowed making me smile.  
"She never lets people do that." The owner told me.

I looked at her and smiled, "How much?"  
"eleven galleons normally Miss but because she's taken a liking to you I will only take eight."  
I passed her the money and I waited for Neville who brought a toad... I'm not judging at all. After he payed we made our way back to the fireplace in the pup where I took a hand full of floo powder and I smiled at Neville as I said my destination.  
"Blue Cottage, Nottingham."

I was taken up in green fire and I held on to the cage as we spun into the large fireplace in out living room where Gran already had lunch on the table. It was only bread and cheese but it was a Sunday lunch thing.

For the rest of the day, I looked through my books and put a undetectable charm on my trunk so I could fit all my books weekend clothes, uniform and extra things such as Art books and pens ,not quills, pens and paper. I was only taking three art books with me because I think the first year will be quite stressful.  
The rest of the summer went by quickly as soon enough I was packing for Hogwarts with my brother.

 **A/N** **  
 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, For those who are not reading back, There maybe a few mistakes because I'm editing the whole thing before I continue with it.  
Review as I love to hear, well read what you thought, follow and favorite just to boost my ego a little... kidding just kidding there. please follow and favourite this story,not that it will do anything to my ego because I'm way over dramatic for one anyways**  
 **See you all next chapter :)****


	4. Hogwarts Express

**A/N** **  
 **Hello again, I want to thank Poseidon's Slytherclaw Erudite for that review that makes me what to write more to my parent's dismay. SO Chapter four the Hogwarts express, I think is will be a long chapter as I've got eleven hours' worth of a train ride to write it might be shorter but there you go. Normally i don't put lyrics in a story put saying she's singing them i may half to please don't judge I don't like doing it but i have to :( I will make it done in speech marks and not in bold in lines because they just makes is dodgy but it will be written as verses because i don't know when to break it up I will only do that for a few verses if they are listening to a track not sinning a track.**  
 **I did take this chapter down to edit the A/N at the bottom because of a little thing and I couldn't wait half an hour for it.****

 **-Please go and read Poseidon's Slytherckaw Erudite's Love and hate's daughter sires, I've read the first book twice now and it's amazing, Percy Jackson X Harry Potter.**

 **Enjoy, review, favourite and follow please.**

 **Bottom A/N is Edited**

 **Chapter Four: The Hogwarts Express.**

 **I woke up and had a shower then changed into the clothes I had put out that just happened to be navy shorts, cream and navy lace pattern top with knee high black boots. I slid my wand into my boot leg and picked up my brown small bag before I walked down stairs with a spring in my step as I knew all my things where ready to go.**

 **Gran ushered me into the fireplace with my trunk, my art case that held my books and equitment and the Russian blue cat Cas , yep I named the cat after Castiel from Supernatual best Muggle program ever made so far. I took a hand full of floo powder and took a breath looked at my gran and Neville.** **  
** **"Kings Cross Station, London." I said as I dropped the powder and I started spinning in green fire.** **  
** **Only recently I've wondered why floo fire was green and not cream or blue or another colour than green I wonder if it's to do with the powder... Strange thing to wonder but there you go.**

 **When I stopped spinning, I pulled my trunk out of the fire place and looked around and I spotted a trolley. I pulled my things a long, I put the trunk on the trolley then the cat basket on top.  
When Gran and Neville came through she did the same for Neville as we all knew my brother was a klutz.** **  
** **We wheeled our trolleys through the platforms of nine and ten, after we got to the third arch or the four Gran stopped and looked at Neville.** **  
** **"I'll run with you dear, Theresa just run at the wall between nine and ten." Gran said as she took the handle bars on Neville's trolley and ran with him and they disappeared. Not one muggle looked at me as I stood alone in a train station with and owl, and that my gran and Neville just ran through a wall.** **  
** **I looked wide eyes," I know my brother is a klutz but seriously what about me?"** **  
** **Sighing I ran at the wall pushing my trolley with me, I waited for the impacted of me hitting the wall but it never came. I steered towards the platform and I was in wonder as I saw a large scarlet steam train.** **  
** **I wheeled my Trolley to the engine where the driver took my suitcase and backed it with the others, He put his arms out to take my other back and I shuck my head no and I walked away to find my brother.** **  
** **I saw a family of red heads then a family of blondes, the younger boy glared at me, and I realized he wasn't the same boy i met in Diagon Ally in the shops, I gave him a pointed look before I was turned away by my gran.** **  
** **"Don't even look at that boy, don't look at him." She told me.** **  
** **"Why?" I asked.** **  
** **"He's a Malfoy, related to the woman that put you parents, my son in St Mungos." She told me sadly," Go find your brother, make some friends and remember, anything but Slytherin."**

 **"Tessa, in here!" A voice called and I looked at a compartment in the train I found the closest door and joined my brother in the compartment. I entered the train car and walked along until I found him and sat on the seat by the window.  
"Tess, why didn't you give them to the driver to pack up?" Neville asked.** **  
** **I sighed, "Because Neville darling, they stay with me and that's how it is sadly."**

 **I took out my art book and finished the light outline of the new pop art design before I went round it in a black marker. I jerked forwards as the train started moving, I gave a small wave to gran and she waved back but glaring at the Malfoy's and now I understood why.** **  
** **The compartment door opened to a girl with buck teeth and frizzy hair, and I thought mine was bad.** **  
** **"Hello, can I sit here?" She asked and I nodded," I'm Hermione Granger, Muggle-born."** **  
** **I looked at Neville," Theresa Longbottom, how do you do?"**

 **We talked for a while until we both heard the door open again, and another two boys entered.** **  
** **"Can we sit here?" One asked, he had a thick Irish accent.** **  
** **I nodded again... since when was I so popular.** **  
** **"Dean Thomas." His friend said," and this is Seamus Finnigan."** **  
** **For most of the journey we talked about simple little things like 'do you like Quiddich' and 'What's your birthday?' I didn't tell them my birthday as gran never let us celebrate it as we where normally with mum and dad at the hospital.** **  
** **"Boys out." I said as it was starting to get dark.** **  
** **"Why?" Seamus asked and I just stared at him.** **  
** **"So we can change into our robes duh brain." I smirked back and pushed the boys out. And shut the door**

 **Hermione but a glass frosting spell on the glass then we Changed quickly into our black robes, she did comment on my style of trousers and shirt but other than that we just talked about little before letting the boys in to change and we stood outside. She asked be about what I was drawing and said I had a real talent for it.** **  
** **When we were allowed back in, we just talked for a while about nothing.** **  
** **" Hey you know what I heard when we were waiting outside for you girls?" Dean said and paused but carried on when we said nothing." That Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts, and what is the first thing he does with his new pall Ron Weasley... Have a right go at Draco Malfoy they hate each other now I'm not surprised Malfoy is a git any way, family full of that supreme pure bloods crap"** **  
** **we laughed but I stopped when I saw the look on my brother's face.** **  
** **"What's wrong Nev?" I asked** **  
** **"Oh No, Trevor is gone gone he was just here a second ago." Neville said.** **  
** **I put an arm around him, "It's ok we will go look and you can have a liquorish wand as I hate liquorish."**

 **We all left Neville in the compartment and we split off to the other carriages, I knocked on one door and let's just say my welcome wasn't approved.** **  
** **"What do you want Mud-blood." A girl sneered, to me she looked like a pug.** **  
** **"Two things," I slapped her in the face," I'm not muggle-born I'm pure-blooded two have you see a toad my brother lost it."** **  
** **The girls face was priceless and I wished I had a camera so I could show Neville and the others.** **  
** **"Sorry, No toad." A tanned boy told me and a nodded.** **  
** **"Now, I like him, he has manors because apparently you don't know how to say hello." I smirked at them before slamming the compartment**

 **I skipped back to my compartment, everyone was back and Neville was looking very sad indeed. I took a seat next to him and put my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me.** **  
** **"He will turn up later, they search the carriages after we leave anyway." I told him trying to make him feel better.** **  
** **he gave me a small smile when Hermione Piped up.** **  
** **"Hey Tessa, Neville says your amazing at art, so could we see one of your books?" I looked at her and nodded, I pulled out my bag and pulled out the case. Seamus was looking at the size of the case then the size of my shoulder bag.  
"How, that bag is tiny." He said.** **  
** **I laughed," Its a undetectable bottomless charm very handy in certain situations, such as now and hiding bags in robe inner pockets.**

 **I let them flick through my book that I was working in, as the boys where looking through them I was talking to Hermione about what subjects she might be good at.  
"I'm thinking either charms ot transfiguration, What about you?" She smiled at me.  
"Potions, my uncle Dominic works at another magical school and teaches Potions… After the accident I stayed with him for a while as Neville was with gran, I kinda helped him from time to time."  
Hermione smiled.  
The boys let me have my books back and we had a game of twenty questions to get to know each other a little more.**

 **The train came to a grinding holt and we all jerked forwards gain, we made sure we hadn't left anything behind before we found the closest exit from the train and when I saw the shadow of Hogwarts from the station i felt like I was home... Next step making sure I'm not in Slytherin with the slick back blonde git Malfoy as I've now decided to call him.**

 **A/N Pt 1** **  
 **Well guys, school tomorrow and you know what that means... probably not going to update I also have end of year tests coming up in maths and a speaking and listening thing for english... I mean i'm great and listening and talking but not in class so just to warn you about that.**  
 **Review, as I love hearing what you think about it, follow because I love updating and favourite because you love it not to boost my over dramatic ego.****


	5. The Sorting

**A/N** **  
 **For those who haven't red the unedited in the last page, I've taken the pt2 A/N down for the fact I've had to hours sitting in blazing sunlight and I've came up with something with a few friends.****

 **I had a really awful day, and I'm ranting because it was so bad. I spent two hours outside doing sports day, the had to wait half an hour for the next bus because I'm avoiding people. So now my rant is over the is one thing left...**

 **Review, Follow and favourite and most importantly Enjoy.**

 **This has been edited with names because of a silly invention called auto correct.**

 **Chapter Five: The sorting**

"First Years this way!" A voice shouted at us.  
"Hey Hagrid!" A boy shouted  
I looked at the others before we followed the voice and the other eleven year olds, when we were all gathered together the large man spoke again.

"This way to the boats come on this way."  
We followed him to the docks where we stopped again and believe me I wished he stopped stopping so much and let us on to the bloody boats to get to school, I really can't wait until we get to go on the carriages.

"Four to a boat quickly now." Hagrid shouted at us.  
Hermione grabbed my arm and out of reflex I grabbed on to Neville who grabbed on to fresh air. When we were all seated a girl came to sit in our boat, she had dark honey brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. She looked at us shyly like was scared at making friends and I can't hold it to her but she also looked incredibly intelligent.  
"Anastasia Lovelace." She introduced us.  
Hermione smiled that uncertain smile," I'm Hermione Granger and this is Neville and Tessa Longbottom."

Anastasia took the lamp in her hand and held it up in the boat was we just sat there giving g each other looks as we had as we had a very silent convocation

When the boats travelled over the lake, it was pretty empty it was just a lake with little boats and hand-held lamps. I hate boats, Bobbing along without singing a song  
"Duck you heads!" Hagrid called out to us from the front.

I looked at the others before a low mouth in the cliff was in front of me, i was slightly panicked but I felt someone push me over. I looked at Neville who was smiling sheepishly but i hugged him either way. When I sat back up on my bench next to Neville, I saw for the first time the place i would call home for the next seven years.  
You know before I was talking about Gingots and if that had anything on Hogwarts... it bloody well hasn't even more than before. You could see the light from the great hall from the lake, and a little dock on the side of the cliff and I groaned I've got to walked up those in a minute.  
When our boat come in to dock, I slipped out next to Neville as the four of us ran up the flights of stairs as we chased after Hagrid. He lead us through the building and up a set of cream coloured steps, at the top was a tall woman with a pointed bottle green hat and matching robes her hair in a tight bun at the base of her neck.  
The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall,' said Hagrid.  
'Thank-you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.' she told us, her voice was strict but had a lot of kindness.

She looked down at us. I felt small for a moment but I normally felt like this every time gran glared at me for some reason.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but before all that you will be sorted into your houses, they are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I will come back when we are ready for you," She looked at my brother," Whist you wait I recommend you tidy yourselves up a little." With that she walked out back though a set of large doors.

I looked at my brother and I fixed his tie that was lob sided and very messy, i went to flatten his hair but he swatted me away i think i heard him mutter something about 'little sisters.'

When she came back she had a scroll in her hand and a slight smile on her old face," We are ready for you now."  
She turned around and we followed her through the doors she just came from, when the doors opened before we got there the first view we got was four tables full of students older than us with black pointed hats. The ceiling was bewitched to look like a night sky as Hermione kept telling anyone she could, also from the ceiling was a large set of floating candles, I had to wonder where the wax went when it started dripping because it wasn't on the floor.  
McGonagall stopped leading us when we got to the base of three steps leading to the head table and a three legged stool and an old brown hat.  
"Those little liars, Fred and George said we were fighting trolls or something." A boy with Ginger hair whispered and Mr Blond Git just laughed, like he knows.

I looked at the hat properly, it had two eye sockets and a gap where the mouth should be it also had patches on the rim around the hat, what i didn't expect was it starting to sing at us.  
"

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands  
(though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_" The hat stopped and bowed to the four tabled before going back into a normal non-talking hat.

"When I call your name you will take a seat, I will put that hat on your head and you will sit in your houses." she told us," Bones, Susan."

A girl walked up, she was round with her ginger hair in two thin pigtails, Hufflepuff for sure as she really didn't look that threatening, Loyal is more likely.

I watched as the hat had a thinking exprestion on his faceless face.

"Hufflepuff!" It cried and the Susan skipped away quite merry to the table under the badger banner.

"Abott, Hannah."

A moment silance," Hufflepuff!" And she too skipped off very merry of herself.

Terry Boot went to Ravenclaw and so did Anastasia, Mandy Brocklehurst also went to Ravenclaw but Lavender Brown was the first Gryffindor. Justen Finch-Flechley was a Hufflepuff and then Seamus was called up, we waited about a minute before the hat shouted:

"Gryffindor!"

When Hermione's name was called she practically forced the hat on her head and she too became a Gryffindor to a Weasley's dismay, I don't hate him I just don't know his name ok...

Then my brother was called up, he tripped on the stairs but he still got on the stool without any problems, I don't know what was taking so long but when that hat did call put his house he had nothing to worry about at the moment.

"Gryffindor" After my brother hopped down without injury I realized it was my turn.

"Longbottom, Theresa."

I walked up the steps carefully as I didn't want to trip like my brother and I gently pushed myself onto the stool. That hat was placed on my head and I could hear it talking in my head.

"Well, well Brave, Loyal lightly cunning on a rotor but I think you want to keep you brother safe..." It took a breath if hats could breath," Sly- Gryffindor."

I want to slap that hat for nearly giving me a heart attack but never the less I walked to the cheering table and Sat next to Neville and in front of Seamus and Dean who was sorted just before Neville, I tuned out for that one.

"Malfoy, Draco."

the blonde git swaged, not walked swaggered to the stool and sat down with a smirk on his face, before the hat even touch him the hat had a house.

"Slytherin" the Smirk carried on as he joined pig one and pig two. I completely zoned out for the rest of them for multiple reasons one was just because I was bored and I wanted to go to bed.

"Potter, Harry." With that the room went up in whispers.

We watched as the hat was talking to him and Harry was muttering 'Anything but Slytherin' over and over until his house was called.

"Gryffindor!" Our house cheered as Harry sat next to Ron and across from me. That last person to be sorted bless him was Blaise Zambini who became the last Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood up and we all watched him, He waved his hands and plates upon plates popped up and he smiled at us all.

"Tuck in." Is all he said as we took the food we wanted, I ended up having spiced chicken and chips with some more battered chicken breasts. When that was cleared away for pudding I had a Chocolate cake with forest berries that came with vanilla ice cream.

When we couldn't eat anymore Dumbledore stood up again," Everyone to bed, first years follow your pretexts everyone else wait a few minutes"

We followed Percy Weasley through the maze of moving staircases and moving portraits before we got to a single portrait of a fat woman dressed in pink.

"Password."

"Caput Draconis" Percy said load enough so we could all hear it.

The portrait door swung open and we followed him inside. It was beautiful, A crackling fire warming up the room and it was partly full of squishy arm chairs and tables. When we were all in the room Percy began on his amazing crusade of 'I'm a prefect, deal with it.'

"Boys dormitories up the stairs and to your right the girl the same on your left, you belongings have already been brought up." He told us," bed before the others come back."

we went to sit on a squishy red leather sofa as we wall ran up the stairs to find out who we where sharing a room with for the next seven years of our lives. Can I just say, this was going to be the longest seven Yeats of my life.

sitting on two beds where Lavender Brown and A girl named Chloe Hall who where both sniggering when I entered with Hermione. I spotted Cas on her pillow at the end of my bed, I guess whoever had my things let her out, fed her and let her sleep.

"Ok one rule nerds, you stay on your side of the room and we will on ours, the only time you can cross is for the bathroom." Lavender smiled and her voice was already annoying the bejesus out of me and I've been here less than a day.  
I just nodded and opened my trunk to get out a pair of pyjamas shorts and a shirt before I ran into the bathroom with my shampoo and body wash. I started to run the hot water and got in, the hot water on my head was cooling but yet I knew I had to get out, I washed my hair and my body before getting out and changing clothes. As I walked out I was platting my hair into two braids and I climbed under the covers as I got to me bed.

"Night" is all I said before my little lamp went off.

for part of the night I could only hear Lavender and Chloe laughing, they do know we have class in the morning 'cause I'm not telling them. Oh well I'm a not going to be tired in the morning but they will. I wonder what Professor Snap would say or McGonagall when they fall asleep in class. I laughed to myself before I went into a light sleep.

 **A/N**

 **just to say where there are huge gaps in my paragraphs and speach it's because I'm writing this on a phone and not my computer.**

 **next chapter will be up soon I hope, but next week I have a maths test and a English speaking and listening so I may not update... I say that and then I will update provably.**

 **review and follow and favourite to make my Dramatic ego a little bigger.**


	6. First classes

**A/N** **  
 **Hey Guys, for the sake of confusion I'm just going to call her Tessa then Theresa for her Teachers and Malfoy. This week is my test week as I have English speaking and listening on Monday, Maths on Thursday Friday and French on Tuesday so be prepared for no updates due to revision but in my next update I will tell you what I got so you know the reward for me not updating if that makes any sense.**  
 **Review, Favourite and Follow!**  
 **Enjoy chapter six****

 **Chapter Six: First classes**.

"Get. Up." With every word I got hit in the face with a pillow.  
"Jeez, I'm awake." I groaned my eyes didn't want to open today, even when I said this the hits still came. I took the pillow when it next hit my face, when eyes where open, and hit her back.  
"I said I was awake, stop hitting me with a pillow!" I shouted out her in a whisper.  
Hermione looked at m sheepishly and pointed at Chloe and Lavender who were fast asleep in, what looked like a very painful angle. I gaged on a laugh as I got out of bed and grabbed my uniform and walked into the bathroom. I had a quick shower and changed into my uniform, the plain black Hogwarts crest had changed into the Gryffindor crest and my plain black tie was now gold and red stripped. When I came out of the bathroom, Hermione had my bag packed with each book with my pen and paper. When I took the bag from her, I thought it would be heavy but it was incredibly light.

"Expendable charm, I read about it on my way here." She told me and looked to the ground. I hugged her and we crept out of our dorm room not waking Lavender and Chloe. I said morning to my brother as he was sitting in one of the chair waiting for the other boys.  
Together me and Monie walked out of the common room and followed the way that we went yesterday to the great hall. The grand doors where already open so we walked to the top of the Gryffindor table where the first years where put. I sat down with Hermione in front of me as I picked out a white cop with bacon and sausage and I drew a heart in ketchup because I was bored. Neville came and sat next to us with Harry, Ron, Seamus and Dean (Who aren't our friends, we just talked now and then) just as Professor McGonagall was handing out our time tables.  
She put my time table in front of me but didn't carry on, so I looked up at her. "Miss Longbottom, do you know where Miss Brown and Miss Hall are?" She asked.  
I looked at Hermione for a second before looking back at her," They may be very late for class to day Professor."  
"Very well," I could see a faint smile on her lips," but when you see them send them straight to me even if they come in potions or defence against the dark arts, understand?" I nodded and she walked off.  
Opening my bag I took out my planner and stuck in with calotype, very muggle I know but who cares. I looked at my time table and it wasn't that bad today at least…  
 **Lesson One: Transfiguration  
Lesson Two: Charms  
Break: twenty minutes  
Lesson three: Potions  
Lesson four: study hall  
Lunch: 2 hours  
Lesson five: flying.  
Dinner: 7pm- 9pm**

I smirked, we had potions second and Lavender and Chloe weren't here yet. I tapped Hermione on the shoulder and nodded to the door and she nodded. I ruffled Neville's hair before I walked out of the hall with Hermione to find the transfiguration class room.

When we found it some other students where already sitting there, we sat at a desk and I got my belongings out for this class and started on the starter. A grey and black tabby cat sat on the next some minutes later as well as other students from Slytherin including the blonde headed git. Footsteps echoed through the hall as Harry and Ron both ran through the class rooms, and stopped at an empty desk.  
"Whew, amazing, can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late?" Ron said smiling as Hermione shuck her head and carried on working. The Tabby cat jumped from the desk and morphed back into McGonagall leaving Ron and Harry's mouths hanging open.  
After a long silence Ron broke it," That was bloody brilliant!"  
McGonnagall smirked a little," hank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocketwatch, maybe one of you would be on time."  
"We got lost." Harry said looking down  
McGonagall sighed, "Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats. For that lesson we just had one of those, what's going to happen this year and all that. McGonagall had a little laugh as I was the only one using a pen and paper in the class but, pff that.  
"Hey Hermione, could you tell me what that sentence says on the black board?" I asked sheepishly.  
She looked at me with a confused expression," It says next lesson we will be turning a pin into a needle. Why do you ask?"  
" I'm a little Dyslexic, just a little, I can read perfectly well but I have moment where it's confusing, it's why I'm great at music and art and flying comes naturally to me."

She smiled at me," If you need help with anything just ask." I smiled at her, a least someone's helped me so far I just hope Malfoy and his follow's don't find out or he will take the mic out of it.

When the bell went I groaned as we all made our way to charms with help from prefects and other teachers. When we entered, Hermione dragged me to the front set of benches where she sat next to Ron and me at the end of the benches sadly having to face Malfoy, the blonde slick-back haired git.  
How much hair jell did that guy use every day to have that comb-back git look?  
Professor Flitwick was standing on a pile of books to make him a little taller not that it really helped. He did a basic register before going through the do's and don'ts of his class like and he actually said this, 'Don't make sly comments on my height.' For the actual charms lesson we learned the swish and flick wand action and that was basically it, he said we were doing a basic levitation charm next lesson, he also gave us homework to look through our charms books and practise any spell. After that the bell went and we all quickly scattered out of the class room.  
"Longbottom!" I turned to see Malfoy Swaggering up to me with his followers. "How is it having a brother as useless as yours, he can't even do a simple charm." Malfoy sneered earning a laugh from his follower.  
I ignored him for countless reasons. "Rumour has it that your mud-blood friend has to help you spell simple words, what a joke." He laughed again this made me turn around and glare at him.  
That's when I noticed that some of them wasn't laughing like the others she was actually looking quite annoyed that he was doing it.  
I turned to him but I shuck my head and carried on walking away.  
"That's right Longbottom keep walking." he laughs Hermione came up next to me and guided me back to the common room to drop some of our stuff off to lighten our load before we ran to the dungeons.

Fred and George call him the dungeon bat because he always dresses in black and has greasy hair. After our break was over, I split from Hermione to sit with Neville, Dean and Seamus. Malfoy sat at the front with his friends and Hermione sat with Harry and Ron poor girl. we where happily talking when the doors burst open.  
"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few," He glanced at Malfoy", who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. "Snape stopped and looked at Harry who was taking notes," Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not...pay...attention." With that Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.  
"Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot straight up and Harry shrugged," You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Once again Hermione's hand shot up  
"I don't know, Sir." Harry said  
"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?" Snap asked with a little smirk with Hermione basically now standing up with her hand in the air like she just don't care.  
"I don't know, Sir." Harry said with his very simple answer  
"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?" Snap smirked at him, his voice held some amusement.

The lesson went on and on, Snape was favouring his own house and he kept blaming Neville and I for simple little things like Pansy Pug face Parkinson getting his in the face by Crabbe with a spatula. Like our other lessons today safety rules and all that, I mean potions was a little like muggle science a subject I kindly exiled in with a tutor.  
When the bell went we all made our way to the grand hall for study hall and mail as it didn't come this morning. I was sitting with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean and God knows where my brother was right now. I was looking through my charms book looking for a good spell to use for homework, I ended up using alohomora- the charm to open the locked.  
"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum." Seamus looked into the cup and shuck his head," Eye of rabbit, harp string hum..." Seamus kept chanting the spell over and over.  
"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" Harry asked like it wasn't obvius after Seamus said rum but never mind.

Ron looked at him,"Turn it into rum. Actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before-"  
The water Seamus was working on exploded in his face making the smoke have a run smell that wasn't that bad but Seamus did end up with a black sooty face.  
A squawk made a few people smile as a flock of owls flew in from different angles of the hall.  
"Mail's here!" Ron smiled.  
I looked up and spotted Gran's owl holding a brown box, a white box and a letter, the owl dropped them in front of us before sitting on a few books. I opened the white box to find a few of my favourite sweets and all that then I opened the letter that was addressed to me. I tapped Neville on the shoulder and passed him the letter and he read it out for me.

"Dear Theresa and Neville,  
Dad is becoming more responsive so it shouldn't be long until he wakes up. Gran." Neville finished and looked at me, I squeeled before hugging him, I scribbled the words 'that's great' on the back and sent it off with the barn owl. We then opened Neville's box to see a remembrall and he took it out the box. "Hey look Neville's got a remembrall." Dean pointed out. "I've read about those. When the smoke turns red , it means you've forgotten something." After that the smoke turned red  
"The only problem is, I can't remember what I've forgotten." Neville said after the smoke turned red.  
"Oh Neville it will come back to you." I say smiling

"Hey, Ron, somebody broke into Gringotts. Listen," By now we were all listening," Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to."  
We stayed for a few more moments before the bells went and we quickly packed up our belongings as food scattered the tables. I just picked out a sandwich and some crisps the carried on studding will the bell went for next class which sadly for me because I put my name down for it durring the summer was with Slytherin... oh joy, not.

 **A/N**

 **you maybe lucky for a second chapter today due to the fact I'm not updating next week till the weekend. Also to tell you in advance, May not update on the seventh of July 2015 and the days between the 21st to the 25th as somewhere in between there I have a wedding to go to. Also if this story carries on that long then on the 21st of November because I'm at a Nickelback concert for my 14th birthday. I wil also remind you closer to the time.**

 **please Review, Favourite and follow to make my dramaticaly ego bigger, not that I have one.**


	7. Flying and the third floor Corridor

**A/N**

 **for those who noticed I am putting the flying lesson with this chapter because it will flow better with the third floor corridor and the fact that chapter six would've been a little too long. Also I have done my French speaking and it was a breaze, and so was history**

 **Review, favourite and follow.**

 **Chapter seven: Flying and the third floor corridor.**

I stood next to Hermione and Neville, our bags now sitting by the wall. I couldn't take anymore of Draco's winning on how he was an expert on flying, not being funny but not even a expect Quiddich player is an expert on flying. "Good afternoon, Amanda, good afternoon. Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up." with that we all stepped to the left," Stick your right hand over the broom and say, Up!" Madam Hooch finished. I stuck my hand out over my broom and shouted," Up!" The broom went straight into my hand as well as Malfoy's and Harry's Everyone else in my class has a tough time.  
Hermione glared at me, "how did you do that?"  
"No idea." was my basic answer.  
Madam Hooch decided to give those who didn't have a broom in hand a pointer, "With feeling."  
Well that wasn't helpful  
"Up!" Ron shouted and the broom bit him in the face, and I stiffled a laugh behind my hand as did everyone else.  
"Shut up." Ron glared.  
when we all had the brooms in our hands Madam Hooch gave us a second instruction.  
"when you have hold of your broom I want you to mount it hip it tight, you don't want to fall off the end." with that we kicked our legs over," when I blow my whistle I want you to kick off from the ground your broom steady, hover for a moment lean forwards then touch back down. three. two. one." She blew her whistle.  
Neville's broom automatically rose after the whistle and I watched with panic, my brother hates heights.  
"Mr Longbottom," his broom got a little higher,"Mr, Mr Longbottom!"  
"Down!" He shouted as the broom carried him away.  
"Neville!" We shouted as he got higher and he started wobbling.  
"Get back down this instent!" Madam Hooch yelled and I looked at her.  
" You haven't taught us how yet!" I shouted at her and she glared at me with her yellow eyes.  
We watched as he bounced off the walls the nose dived before leveling out and flying quickly , Madam Hooch quickly brought out her wand and pointed it at Neville.

"Mr...Mr..."She stuttered and dived out the way with the rest of use as Neville flew through us and through an arch way.

He came up over the arch and flew over but his cape got caught on a Speer on a statue. I watched as he hung there shouting for help and I just watched then came the sound of tearing fabric. we all watched as his cloak ripped and he fell on to a fire lamp before fall to the ground. I dropped my broom and ran to his side before Madam Hooch started running.  
"Out of my way!" She was calling to us before she ran to his side and held his wrist,"ah, it's a broken wrist." She picks him up from the ground forgetting I was there.

why is it that she says that like she has a broke wrist every day?

"Everyone is to keep firmly on the ground as I take Mr Longbottom To the hospital wing. if I see a single broom in the air, the person riding it will be out of Hogwarts before they can say Quiddich." with that she walked away.  
As she walked away, I heard a gag of laughter.

"Did you see his face, if the fatty lump had given this a squeeze he would've remembered to fall on his fat ass." Malfoy laughed.  
"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said and I stood next to him with a broom in hand.  
" No maybe I will leave it for Longbottom to find" he floated off standing on his broom then when I next saw him he was sitting on it," how about on the roof?" When he was quite high he turned back to us," What's the matter potter, bit beyond your reach."  
I mounted my broom and apparently Harry had the same thought.  
"No way, you heard what Madam Hooch said and besides you don't even know how to fly." Hermione point out.  
"It's my brothers, he would do the same for me… hopefully" I smile at her as me and Harry both kicked off from the ground.

I hovered by Harry, I think I will leave him with the words, "Give it here Malfoy it I will knock you off your broom." he said strongly as he dived for it.

"Have it your way then." Malfoy said and he threw it long.

I looked at Harry as we both leaned forwards and sped in the direction of the Remembrall. Harry over took me before the window and he flipped and caught it before it smashed into the wall.

" Harry toss it here." I took my hands from the broom and caught the glass ball as it fell in my hands With one hand I steered the broom down to the ground before dis-mounting. most of the other students where cheering but I was trying to get out so I could give this to Neville.

" Harry Potter and Theresa Longbottom, follow me." McGonagll said and we had to follow. Malfoy Smirking behind us.

We followed McGonagall through the halls of the school before we stopped outside a classroom and the only thing i could smell was garlic and I scrunched up my nose.  
"Wait here." then she turned into the classroom," Excuse me, excuse me, Professor Quirrell. Could I borrow Wood for a moment?"  
"Y-Yes." A heard him stutter.  
A boy came out and gave us a small smile but McGonagall was like the Cheshire Cat, "This is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a Seeker and a Chaser!"

* * *

I was with Harry and Ron walking through the corridors and everything is about me and Harry making the team.  
"Have you heard? Harry Potter's the new Gryffindor Seeker then Theresa Longbottom is the new chaser. I always knew they'd do well." Nick said to another ghost  
Ron was smiling in happiness, I think he likes quiddich,"Seeker, Chaser! But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in-"  
"A century, According to McGonagall." Harry Finished.  
I felt an arm around my shoulders and I looked up to see the twins smiling,"Hey Well done Harry, Tessy, Wood just told us."  
"Tessy?" I asked them  
"Why not." George smiled and I rolled my eyes.  
we looked at Ron," Fred and George are on the team too, beaters."  
"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch." George told us.  
"Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally..." Fred started.  
"But they'll turn up in a month or two!"

That's reassuring... Not.  
"Oh, go on, Harry, Tessa , Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too!" Ron said and I waved Hermione over to us.  
"But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry said and I had to nod in agreement.  
Hermione now decides to remember something important," You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood."

With that Hermione leads us to the Trophy room and pulled us the the Gryffindor Quiddich cabinet, inside was a shield with the Quiddich team that first won the Gryffindor the cup. Harry's father was there, Harry was smiling with pride.  
"You never said your dad was on the team too." Ron squealed.  
"I-I didn't know." Harry stammered.  
I smiled at him then Hermione dragged me to the Hufflepuff case and my dad's name was under the Chasers and that made me smile a little.

The four of us made our way back to the dorm we took a short cut through the moving staircases, me and Hermione were just walking a head but I listened in to the boys convosation.  
" I'm telling you, it's spooky. She knows more about you than you do."  
"Who doesn't" Harry sighed.  
After we where half way through the staircase shuddered and moved making us hold on to the railing as it swung around.  
"What's happening?" Harry shouted over the grinding of the staircase.  
Hermione sighed, "the staircases change remember."

"Let's go before the staircases Changes again." Ron said and we all nodded as we walked through the first door.

It was dark and cold, the only light was coming from the open door and the newly lit touch.

"is anyone feeling that we shouldn't be here?" Harry asked us and we looked at him.

"This is the third floor corridor -" Hermione started

"Were not supposed to be here, it's forbidden." I finish and looked at him.

A meow caught us off guard and we started at it, since when did cats have Ted eyes?

"Its Filch's cat." Hermione stated.

"Run." We nodded at that.

With that we ran to the other end of he corridor each torch would light up, at the end there was another door. Harry and Ron both tried to open it but it never seemed to get anywhere.

" It's locked." They started the obvious

"That's it, where done for." Ron said loosing hope.

" Oh move over, Aholohermora." Hermione cast and she opened the door and we all ran through.

"Aholohermora?" Ron asked.

"Standered book of Spells chapter seven."she remembered the chapter, even I can't do that, I can barely remember what book it was from.

Hermione and Ron stood by the door and I stood with Harry staring at a huge three headed dog.

"Filch is gone, probably throught this door was locked." Hermione told us as she stood next to us.

" And for good reason." Both me ash Harry said never taking our eyes off the dog.

the dog started to wake up each head doing a diffrent action, we stood there for a moment before screaming. We all turned and shot out the door and pushed it closed but the dog was pushing back. When we finally shut the door it rattled for a few moments but we ran before it could do anything else. We didn't stop running until we where safely back in the Common room

"What do you think they are doing keeping a thing like that trapped in a school." Ron said still a little shaken up.

"you don't use your eyes do you? Did you see what it was standing on?" Hermione said marching on.

"i wasn't looking at its feet I was a little preoccupied with its heads or maybe you didn't realize but it had three." Ron told her and I couldn't help but him in agreement.

" it was standing on a trap door, which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something." She nodded.

"Guarding something?" Harry asked.

Hermione rose her head to her nose was sticking up a little in snobby-Ness.

"if you three don't mind I'm going to bed before either of you have another cleaved idea to get us killed or wise, expelled." With that she turned and left.

"She needs to sort out her Priorities." Ron stated and I once again agreed in that statement.

"see you in the morning." I smiled at them before making my way to my dorm.  
"Night Tessa." The boys called and I waved behind me before I shut the door.  
that night my dreams where full of three headed dogs.

 **A/N**

 **I don't know when the next update will be but there will be one, after around third year I'm starting a Hobbit Fan fiction because I love the hobbits but mostly Kili. I am thinking on taking out her Violin for now because it will get too busy on her many talent list.**

 **some of this chapter was written I my phone hence the masave spaces**

 **review, favourite and follow.**


	8. Halloween weekend

**A/N**

 **Ok Guys, I know its been a while but next week is the summer holidays and I'm Home alone, my tests went ok my highest is English and French some how. For Letty, I'm Going through and maybe changing her name to Maeve Charlotte after old two freinds of mine who love Harry Potter. So if you want to read back for the changes you can but there is no difference but the names**

 **Enjoy. Review, favourate and follow.**

 **Chapter eight: Halloween Weekend.**

I was sitting on my bed marking off my calendar in October, I had Charms last lesson on Halloween night Which is Tomorrow. I leaned back on my pillow with my legs still under the covers.  
"Oliver Wood is looking for you." She said and I sat up quickly making my eyes go funny.  
I kicked my covers of me and changed into black skirt and white top with thin black strips with a thick brown belt and pale pink shoes, Hermione just laughed as I ran down the stairs.  
Harry and Oliver where smiling, the three of us went to the Quiddich cupboard where Oliver picked up a trunk with Harry's help and we walked to the flight class field.  
"Quidditch is easy enough to understand. Each time has seven players, three chasers including you Tessa, two beaters, one keeper and a seeker that's you Harry. There are three kinds of balls. This one's called the Quaffle. Now, the chasers handle the Quaffle and try to put it through one of those three hoops.," Oliver points at the rings on the pitch, " The keeper, that's me, defends the hoops. With me so far?"  
I simply nod.  
"What are those?" Harry Pointed the two ball chained up.  
You better take this." He hands Harry a bat,"  
The ball wizzes around before coming back towards us," Careful now, it's comin' back."  
As the ball was coming closer, Harry hit the ball and we watched at it go through the gap between the swords on the statue."  
Eh, not bad, Potter, you'd make a fair beater...Uh-oh."  
The ball hits him square in the chest and he wrestles with it before chaining it back up," Bludger. Nasty little buggers. But the only ball I want you to worry about is this...the Golden Snitch." He gave Harry the snitch

"I like this ball." Harry Smiled  
"Ah, you like it now. Just wait. It's wicked fast and damn near impossible to see." Oliver described  
"What do I do with it?"

He took a breathe "You catch it...before the other team's seeker. You catch this, the game is over. You catch this, Potter, and we win."

The ball flutters out two delicate wings then flys into the air, I looked around as I tried to find a spec of gold but nothing. Harry on the other hand was staring at nothing.

" Whoa." I think he found it.

For the rest of my perfect Sunday, I played exploding snap with my brother as Hermione read and Ron and Harry FanBoy-ed over Quiddich.

* * *

I kicked the covers and had a quick shower before changing into a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tanks and a navy baggy jumper , I Ladder platted my before picking up my Potions book and walking with Hermione to the hall for breakfast.  
Today I had it pretty simple, the teachers wanted to see how advanced I was in potions and I was supposed to give Snape a sample of a boils potion that we learn next year.  
"You going to be in last lesson?" Hermione asked.  
I groaned," Sadly yes, Professor Snape wants me out of the room by four."  
Hermione laughed, as we walked through the doors.  
I took my place next to my brother as I plated up some bacon, toast and eggs with a glass of pumpkin juice. We talked and laughed until a felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned and looked at Professor Mcgonagall.  
"Professor Snape is letting you use his privet lab and stores."  
I nodded my head," ok."

She gave me a small smile then walked off and I stared at her the quickly turned to Hermione and the others.  
"Did she just smile?" I asked the making sure they saw it too.  
" Yeah, she just smiled." The Weasley twins where now staring at their professor.

After breakfast, I said goodbye to Hermione and went to Snape's study, he let me in and point out where I had to go.  
I dropped my bag on the floor and opened the book to the right potion and start making it, everything went perfectly.  
I veiled some and poured the rest as it wasn't needed, I labelled it a left it on his desk.  
With the time I had left I sat in the cort yard and coloured in my Pop art picture, I didn't know what time it was until I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
"Miss Longbottom, I think your suppose to be in class." Dumbledore said with a kind smile.  
I looked at him in shock," oh I'm so sorry I was, well drawing."  
Dumbledore looked at the picture in my lap and smiled," It's very good but you are late so pip pip."

I packed up as I ran to charms as I believe I was extremely late of Flitwicks records. I pushed the doors open and all eyes were on me sadly, I took my seat next to Hermione I couldn't help me stare at Flitwick.  
"Your late Miss Longbottom and without equipment at that." He glared at me.  
I smiled and gave him the wait gesture as I pulled my wand from my boot and rose my eyebrows.  
"I do have the key thing needed in this school, a ball point pen but the wand is some what helpful too."

Flitwick looked like he was going to shit himself which in my opinion is a story for the kids.  
"As I was saying, enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then."

I didn't to anything to begin with I just watched everyone else then I heard the funniest thing in the world.  
"Wingardium Levio-sar." With that I burst out laughing.

I glared at the feather and pointed my wand at it, " Wingardium Leviosa." I whispered.  
As I said the spell, I felt my wand connect to the feather and I lifted my wrist with it, I watched as the feather lifted up and I looked at Hermione who had almost got it.  
I let my feather come back to my bench as I helped Hermione who then did what I did but, Professor Flitwick has now pushed my buttons.

"Look everyone Miss Granger's done it." He said and I slouched down in my chair and glared at her with the corner of my eye.

When the bell went I went to the great hall to help decorate and all that before the other came in which gave me an hour. The pumpkins where floating and the sweets where out just as the others had come in.  
Neville was talking to his friends, I was happy for him that he had made a couple of friends but i couldn't find Hermione. Main today was any take out imaginable, so I stuck with my Chinese food and I was happy.  
"Wheres Hermione" I asked  
Neville turned to me," Patil said she's been in the girls bathrooms crying." He jurked his head to Harry and Ron.  
I glared at them but carried on talking to Seamus and Dean as I think she just needed some alone time.

pudding was your everyday Halloween sweets and a few others it was a perfect dinner the the doors opened.

"Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon!" Quirell stopped running and looked at Dumbledore," Thought you should know." With that be fainted.

after he fell to the floor, some of us screed others tried to run out then you have me, I didn't move till I had finished my doughnut.

"Silance!" We all looked at Dumbledore,"please will everyone calm down, prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitory. Teachers follow me."

Percy lead us from the hall and took a quick way back to the dorms, then something dawned on Harry.  
"Hermione, she doesn't know!" Harry yelled.  
He grabbed Ron's hand who grabbed my arm and we ran down the corridors but Harry pulled us both back as we watched a blue troll stagger into the girl bathroom.  
"I think the trolls found the bathroom." Harry stated the obvious and me and Ron just nodded.

we followed the troll down the corridors but our legs weren't as long as his, when he finally got into the bathroom we hurried along.

We stopped running by the door of the bathroom where Hermione was being squished with the broken wood.

" Hermione move!" Harry shouted and she crawled away as the troll demolished the cubicales.

Harry had the idea to throw things at a troll, I'm not being funny but why would you throw things at an angry troll.

"Hey Pea Brain!" Ron shouted and I wanted to scream at him for it. You never insult a troll,ever.

the troll shuck his head and looked at Ron and Hermione crawled to the sinks who h was worst than the wooden cubicles as they smash. As she was crawling the troll saw her and it's attention was back on her. The cub went straight through the sinks and we all cringed.

"Help!" She yelled at us.

Harry whipped out his wand and I looked us Ron is confusion. Harry ran at the troll and grabbed hold of his club and he was lifted off the ground and was flipped onto the trolls neck. He was tossed around I little before sticking his wand up the trolls nose, making us all cringe.  
The troll started sneezing trying to dislodge the wand in his nose. He grabbed Harry and help him upside down, club in hand.  
"Do something!" Harry yelled.  
Ron looked around," What?"  
"Anything," Harry yelled back as he dodged being hit with the club.

I looked at Hermione and nodded and I let Ron have his moment.  
"Swish and flick." She reminded him.  
Ron nodded and pointed his wand and the troll as he was going for another hit," Wingardium Leviosa."

The troll moved his arm to fit Harry but was confused when the club didn't follow, so he looked up. The club hit him on the head making him go cross eyed for a moment before he started wobbling. He dropped Harry then started staggering so Harry moved back in a hurry as the troll fell on his front in front of him.  
"Is, Is it dead." Hermione asked coming out from under the sinks.  
""No, just knocked out," Harry corrected her.  
I glared at Hermione," Do you know how scared I was for you Hermione Granger when I found out a troll was in the same room as you?"  
"I'm so sorry Tessa, What did Snape Say?"  
I gave her a small smiled, " I don't know yet."

She nodded as the teachers rushed in, they probably heard the shudder of that guy falling.  
"Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, both of you!"  
"Well, what it is..." We started.  
Hermione came in to save our asses again," It's my fault, Professor McGonagall."  
"Ms Granger?" McGonagall questioned.  
"I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me...I'd probably be dead."  
A little dramatic if I do say so myself.

"Be that as it may...it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part, Ms. Granger. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you two gentlemen I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck." With that she left with Snape limping behind her leaving just us and Quirril.

"Perhaps you ought to go...M-might wake up...heh." We nodded and ran out the room and back to the common room.  
"Its good of her to get us out of trouble like that."  
"If it wasn't for you she wouldn't have needed saving if you hadn't insulted her," Harry pointed out and I nodded.  
"What are freinds for?" Ron said and Hermione smiled.  
I draped an arm around her," Come on."

I sat with Neville, Ron and Harry and Hermione looked lost so I waved her over and we made pleasant convosation before I went to bed early with Harry and most of the Quiddich team as we had a game against Slytherin tomorrow morning till god knows when with only a lunch break.

 **A/N  
So another chapter the next chapter is the Quiddich match and Nickolas Flamel.  
After Friday the updates will become more regular due to the fact I'm free of school till the October half-term then Christmas as well as the months where I have no homework.  
I have changed Scarlett's name to Maeve in other chapters and I will carry on using that name until the very end. I am lucky forward to writing the chamber of secrets, The goblet of fire and the Order of the Phoenix as I've got big plans for them I'm not so sure on the Prisoner of Askaban, The Half-blood prince or pt one but I'll think of something we have a long way to go until then anyway**


	9. Quiddich match and Nicolas Flamel

**A/N  
So, Chapter nine, and I say not long to go but it probably is, just broke up for Summer and I will have a lot of time on my hands as this year I'm Home Alone and I'm free apart from Thursdays then on Wednesdays is my Hunger Games FanFic day where I'm writing a story for that its a Finnick Oc Story if anyone is interested in that.  
Enjoy, Favourite, Follow and review.**

Chapter Nine: The Match and Mr Flamel.

The Sun was beatting down on my eyes as I woke up, it was near to the end of November and nothing really happened since the troll. I got up and changed into a pair of light wash jeans and a browny gold jumper with brown boots, I woke up Hermione I didn't really give one about Chloe and Lav they just annoyed me.  
After Hermione was dressed we waited for Harry and Ron before walking down to the hall, I would've waited for Neville but he was with Seamus and Dean. When we sat on our bench a plate of food appeared in front of us, I eat the bacon but left the rest as I wasn't that hungry as today was my first Quiddich match.  
"Come on mate, Just a mouthful." Ron tried to get Harry to eat.  
"Not Hungry." Was Harry's stubborn answer.  
"Ron's right Harry, you need your stregnth today you to Maeve." Hermione told us.

I watched as Snape hobbled up behind Harry and Hermione then Stopped.  
"Good luck today Potter, Longbottom, Now that you have proved yourself against a troll Quiddich should be easy game for you." HE looked at me and Ron then back at Harry," Even if it is against Slytherin." With that he hobbled off to his place at the table.

Harry watched him before he looked at us, "That explains the blood."  
"Blood?" Hermione questioned  
"Listen," He turned to Hermione forgetting about me and Ron,"I think that Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could get passed that three headed dog but he got himself bitt that's why he's limping."  
"Who would want to get passed that thing?"

I looked at Oliver who was waving me over, I said a quick bye to Ron as Harry and Hermione where having a moment.  
"Tessa, this is Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell as well as our step in Alicia Spennet they are all Chasers." Oliver told me and I smiled.  
Alicia stood up and glared at me before walking around me and I tried to follow her.  
"Mcgonnagall's a joke if she brought you in, that spot was mine until she saw you." You spat at me and the hall went silent." I mean you just got here and your on the team as well as that Potter. If we really want to beat Slytherin you will only drag us down you sodding first years."  
I just looked at her as she stopped passing around me.  
"Your right, I am a first year and there is nothing I can do about it but your only a second year and with the attitude problem you have your as bad as Slytherin. McGonnagall put me and Harry in because we have a talent for it." I looked at her red angry face," As a wise person once told me, All's fair in Love and Quiddich."  
I smiled and walked back to Gryffindor tower to grab my Quiddich robes

* * *

The team got changed in the tents when Katie Bell came in carrying two booms.  
"Tess, this came for you." She passed me a Starsweeper XXI.  
I took it in my hand and I was in shock," but who, this is used in professional American Quiddich games."  
Katie smiled," Sorry about Alicia, she got kicked off the team you where good at holding your own... for a first year" She joked and we walked out of the tent and met with the boys.

As a team we walked to the entrance of the pitch in a formation, I stood with Katie and Angelina behind Oliver and Harry.  
"Nervouse Harry?" Oliver asked.  
"Just a little." Was his reply so I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"Its alright, felt the same on my first match." Oliver said still looking forwards.  
"What Happened?" Harry had to ask.  
Oliver breathed in," Took a bludger to the head two minuite in, woke up in hospital a week later."  
Harry looked at him and Angelina hit him around the head.  
"Shut up Oliver." She smiled sweetly after making Fred laugh a little.

The door was opened and we all got onto our brooms and kicked off. I did a run of the pitch with Angelina and Katie as Lee was doing the into.  
"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" HE was cheering this morning,"The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game."

We hovered together as we watched Madam Hooch Katie and Angelina where nodding for me to stay with Angelina to then throw to Katie.  
"Now, I want a nice clean game...from all of you" She was mostly saying this to Slytherin, then she kicked the box and the bludgers zoomed into the sky.  
"The bludgers are up...followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game."

Madam Hooch held the Quaffle before blowing her whistle and throwing it in the air, Katie grapped the ball and threw it to me. I weaved in and out of other players before I got to Angelina and made a clean pass and she through it into the right hoop.  
"Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!" Lee shouted  
I flew passed her and gave her a hi-five as we flew next to katie to block the Slytherins from getting to ours hoops so we could steal the Quaffle.  
We chase them around the pitch but Marcus Flint went to throw the quaffle at the hoops only to be swatted out the way by Oliver and caught by Angelina.

with the quaffle back in our persetion we weaved through the stands like in practice batting it between us. Katie thrrw it to Angelina who threw it to me to take the shot. We watched at the quaffle went through the hoops and I was congratulated on my first goal on the Quiddich team.

With the quaffle in Slytherin persetion, Angelina went to kick it from their grasps when was kicked out the way but 're balanced. The Slytherin chased threw the quaffle but it was caught by wood who threw it to me and I quickly weaved in and out of the others to throw it to Angelina. I turned to face the Gryffindor hoops to watch Wood gracefully float to the sand at the bottom after taking a bludger to the stomach thanks to Marcus Flint. We where done for now.

Katie, me and Angelina kept trying to get the quaffle but it was no use they even jumped over George to keep the quaffle in there persetion. They threw it at the hoops and as Oliver wasn't there to block the threw it went straight through. Hooch gave the Quaffle to me for the next rotation, I went around the stands going straight for Katie who was waiting for the quaffle to threw to Angelina.

In my provisional vision I saw Marcus and Terrence Higgs but before I could speed up they boxed me in. I tossed the Quaffle to Katie quickly as the two Slytherins wrestled me in the direction of the stands. They UN-boxed me just as I flew straight into the stand, I fell of my broom and rolled all the way down and shockingly I kept consciousness. Madam Pompfry checked me over making sure I was ok, they even let Neville come on to the pitch to distract me as they put my shoulder back in place.

I watched my brother as showed me a bubble spell Hermione taught him. I giggled as one popped on my nose but then screamed as Madam Pomfry pop my shoulder back. She nodded to bring a stand in player for me as guidded me to the players bench.

most of the older students where ticked off because the Slytherins treated a first year like that others where glad I wasn't badly injured. Apparently a dislocated shoulder is classed as a minor injury.

I gripping on to Neville's robes as Harry nose dived for the Snitch, the Slytherin seeker pulled up to early but Harry pulled up just before he hit the floor. He stood on the handle of his broom and held his arm out for the Snitch only he stepped forward to much and he flipped catching the stitch in his mouth. Harry held his stomach as he gagged on the Snitch, he looked like he was going to Chuck his guts up but put pop a gold snitch.

I smiled and Ran out on to the pitch to Madam Pomfry's dismay, I hugged Harry and Katie and Angelina landed to hug me.

"you did brilliantly Tess, next practice we will work on a new formation so you done go rolling down the frame of anymore stands." Angelina put and arm around me.

"See you out side the tents Harry." I called back as Angelina, Katie and I made out way back to the tent.

I changed into my uniform and met Harry, Ron and Hermione outside the tent I gave a quick hug to Neville and assured him I would be at the victory party in the common room later tonight.

The four of us met up with Hagrid and we walked through the school together on the way to the common room but we took the log way around.

"it was Snape who jinxed Harry's broom." Hermione told Hagrid

" Nonsense, why would Shape put a curse on Harry's broom?" Hagrid asked

I guess there was a big part of the match I missed out whist I was being tended too after my unexpected Journey.

" I don't know, why was he trying to get passed that three headed dog on Halloween?" Harry questioned.

"Who told you about Fluffy?" Hagrid was a little taken back.

"Fluffy?" Ron questioned

" That thing has a name" Hermione exclaimed.

" Hermione it's a dog not a thing, and I'm sure it as it's moments of fluffyness." I really wasn't sure on the last part of my sentence but I let Hagrid continue.

"Of cause it has a name he's mine, brough 'I'm off an Irish fellow down the pub then lent 'I'm to Dumbledore to guard the-" Hagrid stopped as he was about to tell us something he wasn't suppose to.

"Yes?" Harry pushed for an answer.

Hargrid sighed," Shouldn't've said that, no more questions. What's under there is top secret."

"But Hagrid what ever it is Shape's trying to steal it." Harry whinnes.

"condswolup, Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher." Hagrid started.

"Hogwarts teacher to not, I see a spell when I see one, I've read all about them," here we go," You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking."

Harry nodded his head,"Exactly."

"you four listen to me, your melding in thing non of you should meddle in, it's dangerous. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel " Hagrid just realized what he said.

"Nicolas Flamel." Harry repeated.

Hagrid started to walk away," should not have said that. Should not have said that."

"Nicolas Flamel, who's Nicolas Flamel?", Harry asked the three of us, and I shrugged my shoulders.

" No idea." Hermione said quietly.

finally something she didn't know.

We carried on the the common room still talking about the quiddich match, Hermione went up to our dorm but Harry, Ron and I stayed for the party for a little before headding to bed ourselves.

 **A/N.**

 **Chapter nine everyone, so I'm in my amazing Sumner break and don't go back till the first of September. Chapter yen will not follow the books or Movie because it's what Neville and Maeve would do in their Hogwarts winter break. For those who don't know I'm doing my summer reading challenge, I've got to read two or more series of books before I got back to school so I will update when I can A.K.A when I'm awake and not asleep or no reading.**

 **Review, follow and favourite.**


	10. Merry Christmas

**A/N**

 **like I said/ typed on the previous chapter this chapter is not a follow this is purely based on passed chapters and what they normally do on Christmas. I don't know if I mentioned her hair colour but I imagine it as a auburn colour, brown in winter but when the light hits it you see coppers, blondes and a little purple.**

 **Enjoy, follow, favourite and follow.**

Chapter ten: Merry Chistmas.

The rest of Term since the Quiddich match was uneventful apart from the fact Hermione was ushering us into the Library every other day, my grades where good which was uplifting. With the 18th of December looming, the teachers gave up teaching us that week a gave us a class project instead. Hermione was put with me and Neville and we got it done in two days so the rest of the week Hermione was set on finding Nicolas Flamel as she help the boys with their work. Neville was playing exploding snap with Seamus and Dean talking about what they where doing over Christmas and for us it was the same thing we have done for years, visit ma and da.

I was with Hermione packing my clothing in my trunk as I put my wand in my boot. As Harry and Ron weren't going home for Christmas Hermione set them on the task of going into the restricted section and finding something on Nicolas Flamel, even if she wanted to she couldn't stay as her parents are going to France this Christmas then over the Summer break.  
I looked in the mirror as I pulled my black sweeter over my head and pulled out the colour of my cream top, and I pulled my jumper down till it reached my wash jean thighs.  
With some help from Dean, I pulled my trunk down the stairs and met up with the others, we walked to the entrance for the school and gave our baggage to professor Flitwick who was in charge of the train. We got on to one of the carriages and we jerked forwards to the train station.  
We just talked about our first full term and what we are doing for Christmas as got off to walk to the scarlet steam engine, on the train finding a compartment we easy as quite a few where staying at Hogwarts.  
we played a group gave of exploding snap, we even turned up the explosion when Malfoy came in a told us to keep it down, I say told more like shouted and insulted us.

For most of the journey back I was asleep on Neville's shoulder, I only woke up when he threatened to pour water on me. I said my good-byes to Seamus ,Dean and Hermione then we went to collect our trunks before we pulled them to Gran.  
We walked into a fireplace and took the floo powder on the side, like always the youngest went first which was me.  
I stood in the fireplace with my trunk at my feet and I dropped the powder shouting where I wanted to go.  
"Blue Cottage, Nottingham"

After the spinning stopped, I made my way quickly out of the fireplace and ran to my room my trunk thundering up after me. in my room, I pushed the trunk into the corner and jumper on to my bed landing on my back.  
"Home sweet home." I sighed.

* * *

The first week of the break was Gran doing the laundry, she let me and Neville go out to Diagon Ally to buy some gifts for the new friends we just made. Hermione ended up with a new set of books on magical law and so forth, Harry got a book on seeking technics and a box of Home-made judge that I will make when I get home. Ron for a set of chocolate frogs and so forth, the twins got a lot of jokes from the joke shop in hogsmead and the Weasley's as a family got a basket of home-made treats. Of course Neville got a book on simple spells so he could practise outside of school and gran got a scrap book filled with pictures of ma, da, me and Neville as well as her late husband who died in the first war.

I had them wrapped up and one by one they all went to the correct person.

The day before Christmas and onwards I was to sit in Saint Mungos and Hope my parents would wake up, I packed a book and my guitar (Only because I normally played it at Christmas.) also with my note book and pen. I stood with Neville as Gran packed some food, she nodded and I took the floo powder and dropped it.  
"Saint Mungos Curses and Magical injury ward." I shouted and I started spinning.

I was in the fireplace in reception, I walked to the desk and found my visitors pass and waited for Neville and Gran. When they came through we walked to their ward.

I sat my my dad and Neville with mum, I've always been a daddy's girl when I was little before Bellatrix LeStrange ruined everything. I held is hand but this time it felt warm, not as cold as normal.

around eleven I opened up my guitar and sat on a stool in the middle of the room, the doctors who where on there lunch break gathered around as well as some of the other staff members. I don't know why but ever since I've been able to play the guitar people gather around to hear me. I picked a simple song my mum use to sing to me when she was reading the Hobbit to me that's why I loved it so much.I pressed my fingers to the strings then started strumming with elegance

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day,  
To find our long-forgotten gold

The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light

On silver necklaces they strung  
The flowering stars, on crowns they hung  
The dragon-fire, in twisted wire  
They meshed the light of moon and sun."

I ran my fingers of the guitar for the last cord and looked up to a crying crowd of people.  
"Your mother would be so proud." one of the doctors smiled at me ruffling up my neat waterfall braid.

As the doctors cleared out, me, Neville and Gran sat my their beds and talked for a very long time about what happened over the passed term and what scores we got on the end of term tests. We ate at Zizzi pizza house for dinner then went to sleep on the beds that the nurses made us every year.  
That Night I wondered if Harry and Ron had found anything on Nicolas Flamel or if Hermione was having a nice time in France. I staired at the ceiling until I couldn't take it any more, I wrote a note to Neville and Gran saying I would be on the roof to relax me.  
I tied my silk dressing gown my spaghetti strap top and sleep shorts before I let my feet touch the cold hospital floor, I hide behind the corner when I over heard a convocation about my parents.  
"What will happen when they wake up?" A nurse asked  
"They will not remember anything apart from small things like names, the fact they had children and they are married will still be there but other memories will be extemly mixed up." the doctor said sadly," That's if they even wake up I mean I'm guessing they will remember them but they might not."  
I didn't want to hear any more so I ran down the corridor and carried on my journey to the roof.  
I took the cold steps up to the roof before sitting on a squishy sofa that sat under a canopy. The staff put it here for me as they noticed I spent most of my time up here drawing the cityscape when my parents blank expressions made me cry.

It was beautiful though and I can't say it wasn't. The city lights lighting up the sky into the horizon, the sound of cars and party's bellow. For my sixteenth birthday I'm dragging Hermione, Ron and Harry to a club just to let go and forget about the thought of school and our NEWTs. We still have our OWLs to do I think it's fifth year we do them as a year group so I had a long way to go.

As the sun rose over the dark horizon letting the city lights die down I let a single tear fall down my cheek, the eleventh Christmas I have had without mum and dad.  
"Merry Christmas, Everyone... even you Draco slick back blonde git Malfoy."

I watched as two owls flew to the sofa dropping four presents before flying off. I took them one at a time Hermione happen to be first, she got me a new manuscript book as well as a clothes design book and new pencils and pens. The weasley's gave me a joined gift, it was a silver dragon scale on a leather Sting, Dean ended up getting me a flyers guide to brooms and Seamus got me a box of Irish chocolate.  
In the distance another two owls dropped presents on my sofa, One was from Harry and Ron which was a basket of sweets and the other had no name it was two books titled 'Advanced art' and 'antidotes for all potions' and that came with two notes.

 _I hope this helps in you studies  
Merry Christmas.  
_  
Then the other one said.

 _You did good, I hope this thrives you knowledge more.  
Merry Christmas._

I carried the gift downstairs and I made my way back into the room where they where opening even more presents. I put mine on the make-shift bed and pulled out two neatly wrapped parciles. I swapped with gran and Neville, gran got me a quaffle pendent that on the back could have a slide show of pictures she said it would hold twenty pictures. Neville got me a guitar pic with a hole through it at it was on a silver chain, on the pic was a set of lyrics, 'Remember me for centuries.'

We spent the last week of the holidays with mum and dad before we had to go pack our trunks again, back home gran washed our clothes and gave us some money for sweets from the trolly. I left my Violin at home because it was just unnecessary.

Gran flooed us to the train station, we said our good-byes to gran and we met up with Hermione, Seamus and Dean in a compartment. When the train jerked forwards we started to talk about what happened over the summer, they ended up comforting me when I was talking about how mum and dad haven't woken up yet.  
We played exploding snap and joked around about Quirrell and his classroom that stinks of garlic and that if Quirrell leaves we need more than frabreeze to stop that smell.  
We had a game with a box of Berty botts every flavor beans and that went on until the scarlet steam engine pulled into the station in hogsmead, we took the carriages into the school. Some of us stayed up for the late night dinner others went straight into bed just feasting on sweets, me and the others did the second option.  
We had two days before school started for the spring term and we had Hufflepuff V Ravenclaw then Us V who ever wins that match and Slytherin V the looser then the winners of those who matches will play together. In the end we may need to replay with Slytherin, oh god.  
That night we a dreamless sleep deep sleep and not even Chloe and Lavender's load laughing and gossiping could wake me.

 **A/N  
We are going back into normal plot now with added in things, just so its clear any romances will not happen in first, second or third year because personally at those ages they have no idea what love is and so forth, and the fact its a little unnerving in my opinion.  
Next chapter will be up this week at some point so until then  
Review, Favorite and follow**


	11. Nicolas Flamel and Norbert (EDITED)

**A/N**

 **This chapter has been edited almost a year after the first chapter was put up. All i have added in is their plan about taking Norbert to Romania via Charlie Weasley.**

. **Chapter Eleven: Who's Nicolas Flamel and Norbert.**

 **(Edited** )

A week has gone by since Christmas, Hermione let the Nicolas Flamel slide until we got back into our normal routine- not that she gave us anytime for that, once Hermione starts something there is no stopping her.

We where sitting in the Library, Ron was counting his chocolate frog cards, Harry was reading into something and I was finishing the potions essay he gave us a day to complete unless your in Slytherin then you had two weeks.

"I heard you were looking in the wrong section, how could I be so stupid. I took this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading." She siad as she dumps a very large book on the table.

"This is light?" Ron asked looking up earning a glare from Hermione.

She opened up the book on a marked page and quickly red through before having a light bulb moment.

"That's it! Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosophers stone." She lookeds at the three of us like we know what she's on about.

"The what?" the three of us chorused.

She gave us a look,"Honestly, don't you three read?"

"Very much so, but not the books you read." I smiled and she shakes her head and continues.

"The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal."

"Immortal?" Ron said astonished

Hermione looked up from the book, "It meas you'll never die."

Ron looked slightly angry, "I know what it means!"

"Sh!" Harry growled.

""The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday!" Hermione finished.

"That's what Fluffy's guarding on the 3rd floor. That's what's under the trapdoor...the Philosopher's Stone!" Harry said looking at us all.

The bell went signalling next lesson which was Potions, we walked down into the damp dungeons the Slytherins already there giggling away then the dungeon bat strutted in with his cape flowing behind him, hitting me in the face. I glared at the back of  
his head before he shouted our names out then collect homework from only Gryffindor. Most of us couldn't hand it in because of something called the massive six page essay professor sprout gave us all about poisonous plants and their remedies.

Today we where told to make a forgetfulness potion, we had two hours for this lesson sadly then it was dinner. My poor brother messed it us first time and I was told to make him to the hospital wing, the Slytherins where once again killing them self laughing  
but one day I will have the last laugh.

I went back to my work and finished with perfection, my whole table new this as Potions was one of my best subjects but when Snape come over and checked it over, it was wrong but when Draco sodding Malfoy finished and he did the same as me he was correct  
and got the marks. It took everything I had not to throw the poion over the old greasy haired bat.

At the end I was held back by Snape, I just told them to wait for me outside. Snape just looked at me and gave me a small smile, Call the press the second professor in the school who doesn't smile, smiled.

"is there anything you can't mess up!" He shouted at me making me cringe ," You where suppose to stir gentle before adding the second ingredeant, can you not read the insructions!"

I didn't know what to say but this was not the time of the month to shout at me my emotions are every were right now.

I picked up my bag and ran out, I ran down the corridor and bumped into someone. I muttered a sorry before I ran off.

I dropped our bags in my rooms before I had a slow to dinner, I had my normal chicken and gravy with roast potatoes and carrots then for pudding, there was a cake the appeared on my plate as well as on the plate of whoever was on the Gryffindor Quiddich  
team and it happened for the other houses as well. We all looked at Dumbledore who was standing at the Front.

"Can the Quiddich teams all stand please," With that we did," In the final of this year of quiddich is Gryffindor and Slytherin."

I ran up to Katie and Angelina as we started jumping up and down in a circle, the boys in our team where bro-hugging, I watched the Slytherins though and they where smirking.

We sat back down and I got a proper look at my cake, it was iced in white with the Fall out boy symbol in the middle then Nickleback around the edge, I took a quick picture with a spell before cutting it in half and a load of smarties scattered on my  
plate, the cake itself was pale blue and lilac.

After Dinner, the four of us planed on seeing Hagrid tonight as he was the one who told us about Nicolas Flamel and filled in what we didn't know about Fluffy the three headed dog.

we snuck put of the portrait and down the hall then out of the school, we ran across the field between the school and Hagrid's Hut. Harry took a step up to the door and banged on the door with his fist. She Hagrid opened the door he wasn't that happy  
to see us.

"Hagrid-" Harry started.

"Sorry, not in the mood to entertain today." He then goes to shut the door.

"We know about the Philosophers Stone." Harry, Hermione and Ron shouted making him stop.

"oh right."with that he let us in to his lovely extra than large hut.

Before we even sat down Harry was on the Snape's case," We think Snape's trying to steal it.".

I raised my hand a little," you think Snape's trying to steal it, I never said I think Snape's trying to steal it."

Harry gave me a pointed look so I shut up and lowered my hand.

"Snape?" Hagrid questioned," Blimey Harry your not still going on about that are you?"

"Not in the slightest, we only hear it twice a day every day maybe even four times." I muttered and Hermione choked on her extraordinarily large mug of tea- can't really call it a cup.

Harry looked at me again," Hagrid, we know he's after the stone. We just dint know why?"

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone! He isn't going to steal it!" Hagrid argued back.

"What?" The three if the chorused leaving me to flick through the daily Prophet.

Hagrid rolled his large eyes," you heared, right, come one now I'm a little preoccupied tonight." He tried to usher us out the door.

"One of the teacher!" Ron had a light bulb moment.

"of course, there are other things protecting the stone, spells, enchantments." Hermione said from her very large arm chair, it was more like a chair shaped bed as she was so small in comparison.

Hagrid looked at us all," That's right. Waste of bloody time, if you ask me."

" we weren't asking you." I said but I got elbowed in the ribs by Harry and I landed on Hermione.

I muttered a sorry and we ended up sharing the arm chair as it was big enough.

"Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Hehe, not a soul knows how. Except for me and Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told you that. I shouldn't have told you that." Hagrid turned to the fire and retrieved something from the cauldron and gently put it on the  
table.

"Uh, Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asked as if it was bloody obvious.

I looked at Harry," Isn't it obvious?" I pointed at the egg, "Its an egg, egg means baby, didn't you

Ron looked like a little toddler at Christmas," I know what that is! But Hagrid, how did you get one?"

We all looked at Hagrid," I won it, down the pub. seemed quite glade to get rid it, as a matter of fact."

I looked at the others, who uses 'as a mater of fact' any more it just makes you seem big headed in my opinion.

we crowded around the table as the egg started to move around, large cracks started appearing until the top half of the shell broke and out came a baby dragon, I looked at the others before staring back at Hagrid.

"Is that a- a dragon!" Hermione stuttured.

Ron still held that look of little child at Christmas," That's not just a dragon. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania."

The dragon looked at Hagrid, bring a smile to his aged face, "Isn't he beautiful? Oh. Bless him, look. He knows his mummy. Hehe. Hallo, Norbert."

"Mummy?" I questioned Hagrid.

"Norbet?" Harry questioned the name, not the fact that Hagrid just said he was a woman.

Hagrid looked at us like we where mental," He's gotta have a name don't he?"

Ron and Hermione where trying not to laugh leaving me in a little shock, Norbert very original.

"Don't you Norbert?" he said as he tickled the dragons chin.

Norbert the Dragon back up and coughed, on one of the caughs Norbert let out a spark of fire that lit up Hagrid's beard. He put it out with his oven gloved hand, his once long-ish beard and burned to a short-ish beard.

"He will need training up a little first."

Talk about stating the obvious.

"Who's that?" Hagrid looked up to the window and so did we do see the platinum blond git Malfoy who can't walk he swaggers every where.

"Malfoy." Harry snarls.

"Oh dear, quick it's late you should be in the castle." Hagrid ushered us out of his house.

We ran back to the school and stopped running down one of the corridors that led to the most annoying set of stairs ever created, as we where catching our breathe Hermione started up a conversation. way to be sneaky guys.

"why would Hagrid have one of those?"

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon. He told me so the first time I met him." Harry explained.

Ron then looked at the three of us," And worse, Malfoy knows."

"Wait, is that bad?" Harry asked and i resisted the erg to face-palm right there and then.

"It's bad." Ron said stopping us all as we looked at McGonnagall in her nightwear and next to her was a smirking Draco bloody Malfoy.

"Good evening."

"What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good Evening, or do you mean that it is a good evening whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular evening. Or are you simply stating that this is an evening to  
be good on?"

Hermione elbowed me in the ribs," Not the time for quotes Tessa. Even if you did change it up a little."

"Oh, you will remember me for centuries." I tried not to laugh and they pushed me forwards as we walked into Mcgonnagal's class room.

She stood in front of her desk and looked at us all, I couldn't help but glare at Malfoy who was all 'Can't touch this.' one day he won't be smirking.

" Nothing, I repeat, nothing gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, 50 points will be taken." McGonnagall said looking at the three of us.

Hermione covered my mouth before I had chance to say anything.

"Fifty!" Harry Exclaimed.

Hermione still had her hand over my mouth.

" Each. And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all four of you will receive detention." I was smirking under Hermione's hand now.

Draco sodding Malfoy isn't smirking now, is he.

"Excuse me, Professor. Perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said 'the fiveof us.'" Draco asked in disbeilfe.

I prised her hand from my face and looked at him," Actually she said 'the four of you' not us."

He gave me a pointed look and we looked at Mcgonnagal.

"No, you heard me correctly, Mr. Malfoy. You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will serve detention with your classmates." She was smirking a little then as Malfoy sags back.

I opened my mouth but a glare from Mcgonnagal shut me up.

"Now, Back to your dorms."

we quickly walked away and started running as we saw the step lead to the portrait, we said the password and clambered in. We waited until the common room was completely empty before we stared talking about tge situation at hand.

"My brother Charlie works with Dragons in Romania, he could take Norbert if we asked before the Misnistry even know Norbert was even here." Ron told us as he fell back on the sofa.

I creased by eye brows," is that how your family gave me that silver dragon scale?"

Rob shuck his head," It was your mums, my mum kept it in her jewelry box for years."

Hermione sighed," so what if we did get Norbert to where your brother wants us to meet, how are we going to get there carrying a large baby dragon?"

Ron and Harry shared a knowing look and a smirk graced their lips.

"We've got that covered but how are we going to get Norbert to where ever?" Harry asked.

I smirked," Harry, you are in a school for magic it's really not hard to work out from there."

Ron nodded," Bloody Hell, she has a point there. I'll send that letter to Charlie to meet us in the astronomy tower tomorrow."

"Astronomy!" Hermione shreaked," we where supose to be there."

I nodded," true but i haven't terned up so why start now?"

Hermione had a shoxked face before she ran to her midnight class.

When we made it to our room, I had a shower and changed into my pyjamas and climbed into bed and by that time Hermione was back so it was about one in the morning.

"At least Malfoy's being punished as well." I pointed out.

Hermione nods," How come you always have a quote for nearly every situation?"

"No idea, it just pops into my head at inconvenient situations." I smile.

Hermione smiles and pulled the covers to her chin, "Night Tessa."

I leave the covers around my waist," Night 'Monie."

I heard her sit up," 'Monie?"

I stared at the canopy above me," New nickname, Hermione is so long if we are shouting for help."

"When will you ever need to call for help?" she questioned.

I had to think for a moment," When i read the saddest things and I need to cry with a friend and Ben and Jerrys Ice cream.

I heard her laugh,"Night."

I smirked before closing my eyes, tomorrow we should get a note saying what day we have detention and so forth, we also have a load of lessons with Slytherin unless your on the Quiddich team because we have a day of practicing for the big game at the  
end this month and this month is May so just before the end of year tests start.

Oh joy, get the planners out revision is the most stylish thing to do... hell no its not its just boring.

 **A/N**

 **I hope that edit was worth it in the end.**

 **Keep clam and review, favourite and follow**


	12. Good-Bye Norbert,Detention with Hagrid E

**A/N**

 **This chapter has been edited almostva year after the first chapter was put up. So basically only the beginning of this has changed because i put in the part in the book where Charlie takes Norbert to Romania. A few Hobbit quotes in here as well just for the heads up.**

 **Chapter twelve: Good-bye Norbert Detention with Hagrid.**

 **(EDITED** )

"Wingardium Leviosa." Hermione and I muttered as we lifted Norberts create up in the air before covering it with Harry's invisibility cloak.

We gave a sad look to Hagrid before we to climbed under the cloak abd started walking to the astronomy tower.

We where doing ok as jo ghosts had spotted us and so far the stairs haven't been and issue until now. Me and Hermione had to maneuver the creat so it wouldn't hit the metal steps.

When we got to the top we top Harry snd Ron climbed out of the cloak as we waited for Charlie to arive with who ever he worked with.

It wasn't long before we saw eight figures in the moon light on brooms when they came to a stop one of the riders jumped off and hugged Ron.

"To long little brother." he smiled.

Ron nodded and pulled something from his chest pocket of his robes," yeah, oh that Ravenclaw Chaser told me to give you that Charlie."

Charlie smile and put it into the sactual in his broom," where's the dragon?"

Harry, whi had smartly sat next to the create pulled the cloake off and Charlie nodded.

"Boys, strap it up secure we have a long journey a head." he comanded as they took Norbert and cliped him up to the straps on the brooms.

Charlie looked at us," we'll take care if him, it was nice meeting all of you even if you forget who i am in the future exept you Ron I'll be offened if you do."

Ron and Charlie shared one last Good-bye before Charlie got onto his broom with the rest of the dragon Taimers as they flew off back to Romania.

After we had two hundred points taken from Gryffindor our other house mates kept glaring at us, even me and my brother where in a ruff note right now. The four of us eat breakfast together as we prepared to have a full day of classes with the Slytherins,  
as I was buttering my toast a Brown owl landed in front of us and Harry took the letter from its mouth before the bird flew off.

" We have detention tonight with Hagrid." Harry summed up the letter. I nodded then I paused," hang on, we get detention for hanging out with Hagrid, and our punishment for that is hanging out with Hagrid?"

Hermione looked at me then nodded,"She has a point, we have class with the snakes for two hours."

I tipped my head back and necked the last of my pumpkin juice then looked at the others, "you know we have a whole day with Malfoy right? Every class then detention oh then for the next six years."

the three if them groaned as we walked to the dungeons, it was Still dark and damp and I wasn't getting use to it at all... Only six years left of this bad smelling place.

" Hey Potter! Thanks for putting us in first place." Malfoy called to us making the other Slytherins cheer.

I gave him a dirty look before I looked at the board, Snape was late as always and he was obviously going to blame us for it. As he came into the classroom his cloak bellowing behind him, he just went straight into the lesson instead of being a grumpy  
old mean bat.

For the lesson we had to revise for out Potions written test, he was starting it now because next week the Quiddich teams had the days off for practice. Yey us! For two straight hours we where writing up the things you would need in forgetfulness potion  
and the many uses of Dragons blood.

when the bell went we packed out things up and me and Harry said good-bye to Ron and 'Monie. For third we had advanced flying with the other Quiddich players.

That lesson went pretty quick before we had lunch, in the hall the Gryffindors where avoiding us like the plague. I only had a quick bit before I started reading up things for next lesson, but I did have to ask 'Monie for some help now and then.

for the next two lessons went pretty quickly, transfiguration and charms nothing really happened besides laughing Slytherins and a lot of Nevile and Seamus blowing things up. I had to giggle a little, Seamus had no eye brows he singed them off a week  
a go.

We dropped our bags off in our room before heading down to dinner, because we had detention we could leave when we watched . Today I picked out a stake pie with gravy, roast potatoes and for pudding a chocolate cake slice decorated in melted chocolate.

Hermione walked with me back to the common room even with the eyes all staring at us, we walked in a comfortable silence until we got into the circular room with squishy sofas and a roaring fire.

She taught me how to play chess up until a point I kept beating her, around seven Harry and Ron joined us and we walked to the front of the school where Malfoy and Flinch was waitting for us.

"Your late." Flitch told us.

I cleared my throat," A witch is never late, she always arrives exactly when she means to."

Flinch looked at me before he walked, "A pity they let the old punishments die. There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming. You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little  
job to do inside the dark forest."

As we got closer to Hagrid, I noticed he had a cross bow and was wiping his nose and eyes

"A sorry lot this, Hagrid. Oh, good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?" Flinch snarled.

Hermione gave him a sad smile,"Well at least He'll be with his own kind."

Hagrid looked straight at her,"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania?" I noticed flitch rolled his eyes," What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all."

I did feel bad for Hagrid but Norbert didn't belong here any more, a school is no place for a dragon.

"Oh, for Gods sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you." Everyone just stared at him.

Then Malfoy spoke up, god help us,"The forest? I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are..." A howl cut him off," Wearwolves!"

"There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that." He turned around," Nighty night."

He then walked away leaving us in the hands of Hagrid for the night,

"Right. Let's go." Hargid announced.

The four of us followed Hagrid to the forbidden Forrest, he followed a dirt path. I hope he knew his way back because its a forest and everything looks the same.

Soon we came to a holt as Hagrid dipped his finger into a pool of silver liquid, I looked at Harry and jerked my head to Hagrid.

"Hagrid, what's that?" Harry asked for me and I smiled a little.

Hagrid stood up and looked at us," What we're here for. See that? That's unicorn's blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something," I noticed that Harry was looking at something before turning back to Hagrid,"  
So, it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione and Tessa you'll come with me"

Ron looked a little scared but nodded anyway that ment that Harry was with Malfoy. I gave Harry an apologetic look.

"And Harry, you'll go with Malfoy." I looked at Harry and he nods as Malfoy grimaces at the thought.

" Okay. Then I get Fang!" Oh Malfoy so quick to judge a book by its cover or in this case a dog by its size.

" Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward." At this Malfoy's face dropped.

When we split up, the four of us went one way as Git and Harry went the opposite direction. We where walking round for ages, I was hungry tired and this was just this most boring detention I've ever had. I was sitting with Hermion on a dry stump as Malfoy  
came running at us with Fang close behind him.

" cloaked thing over there." Mafoy pointed in the direction he came in.

I looked at the others before we ran full speed in the pointed direction, Fang led us to a clearing where Harry was talking to a Centaur. I don't know about the others but I thought I heard him say 'the Philosophers stone.' Fang barked telling Harry we  
had arrived.

"Harry!" Hermione called

Hagrid nodded at the centaur," Hello there, Firenze. I see you've met our young Mr. Potter. You all right there, Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck." Firenze nodded before galloping away to his, lets call them friends.

We looked at Hagrid," On that note, you four have to get back to school."

After Hagrid dropped us off, not literally, Harry didn't say a thing. Hermione and Ron where making small talk and I was holding the light then apologizing to the portraits until we got into the common room.

Hermione, Ron and I sat on the sofas as Harry was standing, staring out the window.

"Who was it Harry, the clocked figure?" I asked trying to break the silence.

"You-know-who." He mumbled back

Hermione started at him sat forwards,"You mean, You-Know-Who's out there, right now, in the forest?"

Harry turned to look at us,"But he's weak. He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong. Snape doesn't want the stone for himself, he wants the stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life, Voldemort will be strong again. He'll He'll come  
back."

Harry sat in the armchair I was sitting on the arm of.

"But if he comes back, you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?" Ron had to ask that, well You-know-who hasn't tried that already...

"I think if he'd had the chance, he might have tried to kill me tonight." Thanks Harry, way to put a depressive side to tonight.

"And to think, I've been worrying about my Potions final!" Ron gulped.

I looked at Ron," Your potions final something to worry about, its Snape we are talking about here."

Ron hummed in agreement.

Hermione's face lit up,"Hang on a minute. We're forgetting one thing. Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared?"

The boys shrugged their shoulders and I waved my hand for Hermione to continue.

"Dumbledore! As long as Dumbledore's around, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore's around, you can't be touched"

I turned to Harry and pushed his head to the side then looked at Hemione," He can be touched, pushed even."

Hemione looked at me with a smile," That's not what I meant."

The boys smirked but it was ruined by Ron yawning.

I stiffed a laugh then stood up," On that note, I'm going to bed before any of you come up with another plan to get a detention that many end my life early."

Hermione stood up and we ran up the stairs to our dorm room, Lav and Chloe where sitting on Lavenders bed laughing to themselves they then looked at us.

"Hey losers." Chloe snarled. I was so happy I had no lessons with her.

I grabbed my Pajamas from my bed and slammed the door of the bathroom behind me.

I had a quick shower as I cleaned the forest from me before changing into the clothes on the side.

Closing the door quietly, I got into bed and read the first five chapters of Lord of the Rings before I curled up with my head on the pillow

"Night 'Monie." I whispered.

"Night Tessy." She whispered back.

That night I dreamed about what could've happened if you-know-who didn't rise to power and Bellatrix hadn't cursed my parents, it was a very plesant dream to say the least.

 **A/N**

 **I hope that edit qas worth it in the end.**

 **Keep clam and review, favourite and follow**


	13. Quiddich Final

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongA/Nbr /Hey guys, this is a filler chapter for the rest of May then we will go back to the full plot next chapter in 'Through the trap door.' it would've been this chapter but I realized that I put in a second Slytherin Vs Gryffindor so I'm going to full fill that and write it in. Its also a good way for our main characters to relax a little before the main even of the /Enjoy, Review, Favourite and follow./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Chapter Thirteen: The Quiddich Final./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Over the last week Oliver has put us through drills and formation practices. My musculus have never been so sore in my life, Angelina and Katie have became my Quiddich buddies. Our formations have became tighter so I wouldn't be cornered and fall down the wooden structure of the pitch. Oliver had a conversation with McGonnagall about having a under study for him as he might get knocked down again, so now if Oliver gets knocked down the Slytherins still have a keeper to go up against./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Every night when I get back to the common room, Hermione, Angelina and Katie are helping me with whatever Essay a teacher has set before I have to listen to Harry's over imagination./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"The day if the match drew nearer, Oliver pushed us harder until we had it perfected to a point where we did the same thing each /"If we keep it up we might win." Oliver told us as we walked from the /I looked at Angelina, Katie, Fred, George and Harry then back at Oliver," Might win, we better as Flitwick's on my back for missing his lessons."br /The team laughed as Oliver gave us a look, before as we walked into the great hall as a load group as we joked about. Most of the Jokes where on Oliver and his prep speech that most of us knew off-by /Our group split off as we joined our year group and our friends out of the Quiddich team. Ron was stuffing his face as normal, Hermione was catching me up with Charms like Flitwick had suggested for our Charms test next week. Harry was talking with Seamus, Dean and Neville about something to do with Potions./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Hermione and I walked back to the common room where we went straight to our dorm, I had a shower and changed into my pajama shorts and a light blue tank top. I set out my cream leggings, black tank top, my quiddich jumper and pads for my knees and arms as well as my brown /I pulled the covers back on my bed and settled down picking up my charms book and reading it through, I then fell asleep on the last page about light charms./p  
hr style="margin: 5px 0px; border: 0px; background: -webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 100%, 100% 100%, from(#ffffff), color-stop(0.1, #cbcbcb), color-stop(0.9, #cbcbcb), to(#ffffff)) #cbcbcb; color: #000000; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"When I woke up, I changed into my quiddich uniform but not the clock as it was coming up to June it was getting a little warmer. I walked to the great hall with Hermione where everyone was separated into two different colours Red and /Like Normal, I had a small breakfast so if i did have an accident in the match I wouldn't puke my guts /"Hey Tess." Dean called to get my attention." have you ever watched any muggle cartoons when growing up?"br /I /He smirked," Teenage mutant ninja Turtles or Transformers?"br /I gave him a look, "Really they are my favorites so both of them."br /Dean groaned./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I stood up and walked to the tent with the others. Angelina, Katie and I made a bet with the others on how long it would take until Oliver got knocked down from the goal. That seemed to happen a /Oliver made his speech as per usual before we took our brooms and mounted them at the entrance to the pitch. Lee Jordan was commentating as the wooden hatch /In a formation we flew out and did a lap of the pitch before we hovered on our side of the pitch in our set places. Madam hooch wasn't refereeing this match that scared me as it was Snape, so anything the Slytherins did would be /He let the bludgers and the snitch go, the snitch did a circle of the seekers heads before whizzing off somewhere./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"Snape Blew the whistle and I dived in to catch the quaffle, I grabbed it and weaved though the Slytherins I threw it to Katie who threw to Angelina at the back of the hoops. Angelina threw it to me for me to throw it in the left hoop, I tossed it in the air then used the twigs of my boom to hit it in like in /We watched it wiz passed the Slytherin keeper and into the hoop and I won the first point for Gryffindor./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"We where thirty points to Slytherins zero in when the problems started, Flinch knocked Oliver out by hitting a bludger to his ribs like in our first match, Katie was driven to fly into the hoops by two Slytherin chasers. For this match I was doing alright, shame about the others /In our misfortune, the Slytherin team was in the lead was fifty and it didn't stop there. Our secondary keeper got knocked down -I did feel bad for him , I almost got driven out but all i did was almost hit half the staff in my /As I hit the quaffle into the middle hoop with help from Angelina, we where only ten points /In my head I was pleading Harry to hurry up and find that Snitch as I couldn't keep this up any longer. We had been playing for hours, it had to be around lunchtime as the crowed was /As I flew pasted Nevile he threw me two bars or chocolate, I nodded to him in thanks and I tossed one to Angelina. I ate, flew and threw for another three hours before Harry got the /It was close but we won by forty /We hovered as Snape sadly handed Oliver the cup who re joined us after he came around and Madam Pomfrey gave him the clear. He held the cup above his head as the Whole of Gryffindor house /Fred, George and myself stole some food from the kitchens and brought it up to the common room. The party continued into the night but the first to third years had to go to bed at ten so that was a party foul./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I had a quick shower and had Hermione french Plat my hair before we settled down to study for a /We where Sitting on my bed as we where doing Charms and Transfiguration revision, I helped her in Potions as it was my best subject, when Chloe and Lavender walked to to my /"Theresa, that game... what you did was pretty cool." Chloe said smiling at me and I /I turned to Hermione," On that note, I'm going to sleep."br /She nodded and we packed her things away before slipping into her own bed./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""Night Tessy."br /"Night 'Monie." I say in a whisper/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"strongA/Nbr /strongstrongHey Guys, I know short chapter but there we go. I want to Wish Harry Potter a wonderful Birthday tomorrow if I don't post a chapter /Please Review, Favorite and /strongstrongPlease do as I have no idea what you think of this story if there aren't any reviews. I love your comments as I love waking up to E-mails about reviews for some reason, no idea why I just do./strong/p 


	14. Through the Trapdoor

**A/N  
I've started writing Year two now even though I haven't finished Writing year one which is pretty silly but I had no internet connection. For those who don't know how I separate thing up its just a A/N with what would be the summary for that and then we well go to Year two :)**

 **Enjoy.  
Review, Favorite and Follow.**

 **p.s the beginning of this chapter is phone written so there maybe spelling and grammar errors**

 **Chapter fourteen: Through the trapdoor**

The four of us walked out of our charms test in a hurry, it was last on out of the four we had to do to me they where all pretty easy saying I barley revised thanks to Oliver . I did feel bad for leaving Neville but I will make it up to him later.  
"I heard Hogwarts tests were frightful but I found them enjoyable " Hermione told us, her voice radiating conference.  
Ron looked at her," Speak for yourself. You alright Harry?"  
We turned to him, his tie was undone and his hand on his forehead, "my scar it keeps burning."  
"it's happened before?" I couldn't pick out if it was a statement Hermione said or a question.  
"Not like this." Harry answer.  
 _Ahh, so it was a question.  
_ We walked through the arch as if we where going to Hagrid's Hut.

"Should you go to the the nurse?" Ron ask.  
"not being funny Ron but I think she's sick of us by now." I smiled softly at him.  
Harry Smiled before he carried on," I think it's a warning, it means dangers coming." He looked up," oh course."  
with that, he started running towards Hagrid who was playing the recorder, I groaned before following. You know, with all this Quiddich practice over the last two months you would've thought I could run a bit faster.  
"Don't you think it's a little it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants most is a Dragon, and a stranger just happens to have one.I mean it's not like people walk around with Dragon eggs in their pockets. Why didn't I see it before?" Harry lectured as we ran.  
"maybe because we weren't as you where blaming Snape." I planted as I caught up with them, "Jeez slow it down."  
Harry stopped abruptly in front of Hagrid- who stopped playing that amazing song.  
"Hagrid, who gave you the dragon egg? What did he look like?" Harry Rambled.  
Hagrid looked at us," I don't know. I never saw his face. He kept his hood up."  
"The stranger, though, you and he must have talked." Harry tried to get something out of Hagrid.  
Hagrid looked straight at the four of us," Well, he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him. I said, "After Fluffy, a dragon's gonna be no problem.""

With this information Harry obviously tried to nail it in,"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?

Hagrid went into Magical creature mode, he smiled,"Well, of course he was interested in Fluffy! How often do you come across a three headed dog, even if you're in the trade? But I told him. I said, "The trick with any beast is to know how to calm him. Take Fluffy, for example, just play him a bit of music and he falls straight to sleep."

We all looked at each other and gasped as a looked of realization hit Hagrid's face.  
"I shouldn't have told you that.," We turned and ran, well more like followed Harry," Where you going?! Wait!"

* * *

We ran through the school I shouted hello to Neville, Seamus and Dean then glared at Draco and Pansy who where glaring at my brother.  
Harry turned into McGonnagall's office, we ran through the aisles of desks, I even said sorry to the ghost that was sitting at the desk reading a book.  
I knew Harry, Ron and Hemione won't do it because they are caught up in the moment.  
"We have to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!" Harry shouted in a hurry as he got to her desk

The Professor took of her glasses and looked at us," "I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London."  
Harry Gaped,"He's gone?! Now? But this is important! It's about...the Philosopher's Stone." He siad the last part in a whisper.

Mcgonnagall looked at the four of us, a shocked expression on her face.,"How do you know?"  
"Someone's going to try and steal it."  
Go Harry, go tell the professor about something that we shouldn't know about and even better tell her that it's going to be stolen. That's going to go down well.  
"I don't know how you three found out about the stone, but I can assure you it is perfectly well-protected. Now would you go back to your dormitories? Quietly," We turned to leave," Miss Longbottom, can I have a word?"

I nodded for the others to wait for me outside as I turned to face her desk again.  
"Yes Professor?"  
She smiled at me, What it is with teachers that don't smile always smile at me.  
"I was wondering if you would do some tutoring next year and on wards for anyone that is struggling in this subject and any other that may come up?"  
I gave her my thinking look," Why not, whats the worst that can happen."

She smiled and nodded me to leave and I did, quietly.

I saw the others near the court yard so I ran to them and caught half of their conversation.  
"We go through the trapdoor, tonight." Harry said looking at us.  
"Are you mental, we have to think about this." I pleaded with him.  
"Think about what?" Harry asked me, someone as a leadership propblem.  
"How about the fact that we have no idea what we are up against." I pointed out.

" We will find out when we get there." Harry Said as Hermione took my arm.

We went to the common room just as McGonnagall had instructed, we timed it perfectly so we didn't get caught in the moving staircases. When we got to the fat lady she gave us a smile.

"Password." But of course the 'a' made that 'ar' sound... Must be from who painted her or how she talked before she died.

"pig snout." Hermione told her and the portrait door swag open to a circular room that was lit by the roaring fire and antique lamps.

The two of us fell back into the sofas with a sigh as we sunk into the old red Brown leather. As Ron stopped teaching me how to play chess as I kept beating him, Hermione took on the task. We played a few games until we stopped to play exploding snap with Seamus, Dean and Neville, we then had to stop that because of Dinner.  
Unlike every other day, I sat with my brother as we talked about the last couple of weeks, the subjects concluded of tests, quiddich and things to do over the summer.  
"I don't want to sit there and watch them sleep, I'm not playing any instrument again for them until they wake up." I told him before I put the chips on my fork in my mouth.  
"I know sis, I just want one summer that doesn't involve siting and waiting for them to wake up. I love 'em I do but I don't remember them, not them kissing us good-night or teaching us to walk, it was all Olivia our old nanny who did all that before Gran took us in and in your case it was our uncle who did it for you then gran." Neville confessed.  
We never talked about Olivia, she was our nanny, more Neville's than mine, before she died by falling down the stairs at her family estate.  
I clasped his shoulder," just think about years from now maybe when we are seventeen and I've probably fallen in love with some guy you hate and so on you get to do that whole 'you hurt my sister' speech."  
Neville laughed a little.  
"There you go, a smile. I'm going back to the common room, see you later Neville."  
I had a quite walk to the common room, Whist I waited for the others I had a nice convocation with a ghost ,named Thomas, who helped me with a few charms I never quite got and then gave me a book on potions.  
Sadly the Ghost had to leave when the other students came in.

Hermione and I went up to our dorm rooms and changed into our normal everyday clothes, for Hermione it was a thick woolen red jumper with thick tights and a skirt, then you have me, bleach wash jeans with a white tank and a thick red cardigan that was a little big.  
We climbed into bed so Chloe lavender wouldn't suspect a thing, I began to read 'the return of the king' until Chloe and Lavender where in bed and asleep.  
I slipped my socked feet into my brown warn boots and laced them up, I hit Hermione on the head with my pillow till she woke up. She gave me a playful glare before slipping on her Mary Jane's.  
We crept downstairs and into the common room where the boys where just coming out of their room, we walked the to portrait hole when there was a croak, where ever Trevor was my brother isn't far behind.  
"Trevor" Harry Stated the obvious. What is it with him and stating the obvious.  
Ron hissed at Trevor,"Trevor shh! Go, you shouldn't be here!"  
"Neither should you." He came out from behind a chair," You're sneaking out again, aren't you?"  
Harry stepped forwards,"Now, Neville, listen. We were..."  
I slapped him upside the head," No one, i mean No one but me because I'm his sister and I'm quite secretive when I want to to me can lie to him. Got it."  
Harry nodded and Neville gave me a smile.  
" No! I won't let you! You'll get Gryffindor in trouble again! I-I'll fight you." He put his fists in front of him like he was going to actually fight us.  
Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.  
"hermione!" I tried to push her arm down but her arm was tight.  
"Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this... Petrificus Totalus."

I watched as my brother stiffened up, I caught him in my arms and gently but him to the floor. I glared at the three of them before I picked up my brother, who now weighed a tone, and I put him on the sofa and sat next to him.  
"Tessa, he will be ok in the morning I promise." Hermione told me putting a hand on my shoulder  
Ron walked over to us,"You're a little scary sometimes...you know that? Brilliant, but scary."  
"Let's go." Harry said muttering a sorry.

Hermione took my arm and dragged me out of the common room and also muttering sorry.  
The three of them where under the Invisibility clock and I had to trail behind, lurking in the shadows listening to them complain abut standing on each others feet and all that.  
I followed them to the third floor corridor and the torches lit themselves, our footsteps echoing around us. At the door I pointed my wand at the lock and whispered.  
"Alohomora." and the lock flipped and I opened the wooden door.

I let the invisible people in first before I followed to be hit with three headed dog snores,  
"Wait a minute...he's...Sleeping." the clock flew off the three of them and was laying somewhere on the floor. No worries they will have it back next time, like magic...  
Harrywalked towards the dog,"Snape's already been here. He's put a spell on the harp."

I sighed," ok bet, if it isn't Snape 30 gallons...each."  
"Your on." Ron and harry said quickly making Hermione nod a long.  
I will be 90 galleons richer later.

"Uh. It's got horrible breath!" Ron had to point that out, I was trying to block it out by thinking on chocolate and my mum's favourate perfume that was sitting on my dresser back home.

He looked down then at the four of us,"We have to move its paw."

"What?!" Ron looked at him

Harry Grabbed the paw that was holding the door down "Come on!"  
We all grabbed on to the foot to push it out of the way,"Okay. Push!"  
We got the paw to move then I opened the hatched and they dropped the foot to the side of it."  
now it became the Harry Hero show,"I'll go first. Don't follow until I give you a sign. If something bad happens, get yourselves out." he looked around then at the four of us,"...Does it seem a bit...quiet?"  
"the Harp" I pointed out.  
"Its not playing." Hermione finished my observation.

"Ew!" Ron said as white slobbed covered his shoulder, he even picked it up with his fingers before whipping his hands on his trousers.  
"Jump! Go!" Harry said letting Hermione and Ron jump in first.  
I was going to go next but he pushed in front of me and I groaned.  
"I'm royalty because I'm the boy who lived not everything is about you." I growled before I fell into the black abbess and I began to fall.

 **A/N  
** **Please review as I do cheer up when I read them knowing that people are enjoying this story.  
** **I have made the decision to split it into two years per book each title a mix of the Gryffindor and Slytherin Colours.  
** **At the moment I am obsessed with Supernatural after watching four seasons in less that a week... I am putting up a one-shot to see what people think so please check that out before I start writing it.  
Next chapter is the either on there journey through the tasks or the journey and the stone, depending on how I feel when I write it.  
Review, Favourite and Follow.**


	15. the Labyrinth to the Stone

**A/N  
I was going to post that One-shot then I re thought about it and decided that if I love it doesn't mean that everyone else has to. So we are getting to the end of Year one and I have to be honest I'm glade of it as the first so many years aren't really my favourite but I have a great plan for year two and the Fanfics I've read no one has ever done it and I'm pretty excited to do it. I have to warn you that year Two may have a POV Change I'm not sure yet so Now you know just in case and I will remind you later on.  
Enjoy, review, favourite and follow.**

 **Chapter fifteen: The Philosophers Stone.**

I landed on a net of black vines, thank you Professor Sprout just want I wanted. I always wanted to know if she liked sprouts…Strange thought there.

"Whoa. Lucky this plant-thing is here, really." Ron said wiggling around a little.  
In seconds the vines started to wrap around us, they slid up my legs and around my arms and neck pinning me down; I struggled against them but they tightened around me.  
" Stop moving, both of you. This is Devil's Snare. You have to relax. If you don't, it will only kill you faster."  
"Now you mention this." I glared at her.  
Ron was glaring at her also struggling against his vine trap," Kill us faster?! Oh, now I can relax!"

I stopped struggling against the vines and I sank under them then closely followed by Hermione.  
"Hermione! Tessa!" The boys shouted.  
"Now what are we going to do?" Ron asked.

I sighed, didn't Hermione just tell him that he had to relax to get out of the welcoming committee.  
"Just relax." Hermione repeated.  
"Hermione, Tessa where are you?" Harry called from the net.  
Hermione sighed then shouted up," Do what I say. Trust me."

Harry then stopped struggling against then vines and sank to the floor.  
"Are you okay?" I asked helping him up.  
He pulled his hand back from mine, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."  
"Help!" Ron called from the net obviously he wasn't calm.

"He's not relaxing, is he?" Hermione stated the great obvious.  
"If that wasn't obvious Hermione he's not relaxed." I smirked at her and she gave me playful glare.

"Help! Help me!" Ron called

Harry started pacing up and down, "We've got to do something!

I looked at him, "What? We don't know what we are dealin' with."  
Hermione then joined him pacing up and down as I leaned on the wall," Uh! I remember reading something in Herbology. Um Devil's Snare, Devil's Scare, its deadly fun...but will sulk in the sun! That's it! Devil's Snare hates sunlight!"  
Hermione is a walking talking library and a pretty useful friend in a tight spot, and for the odd girl talk in the future.

She pulled her wand from her skirt and pointed it at the vine net," "Lumus Solem!"

Ron fell through the net and landed on his backside,  
"Ron, are you okay?" I asked looking at him.  
"Yeah." He took a breath still on the floor.

"Okay." Harry said in that commanding, very annoying voice  
Ron stood up and brushed the dust from his jeans, "Whew. Lucky we didn't panic!"  
I had to laugh a little.

Harry looked at Ron then me and Hermione, "Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology."  
When we were all silent we heard fluttering, like birds.  
"What is that?" Harry asked  
"I don't know. Sounds like wings." I pointed out and I followed the sound.  
It lead me to a door and I looked behind me to check if the others where following and they were, I pushed open the door to a room that reminded me of the inside of an old tower in the school.  
"Curious. I've never seen birds like these." Hermione said looking around at the flying things.  
Harry walked further into the room, "They're not birds, and they're keys. And I'll bet one of them fits that door."  
In the middle of the tower was a broomstick hovering in a circular beam of light.  
"What's this all about?" Hermione asked  
"I don't know" Harry confessed.  
Shocking something he doesn't know, that's a bloody first even better he confessed it.

I don't mind Harry I really don't it's just when he thinks he knows everything and that he's God's gift to us all and everything. If I can see at least one year when Harry isn't a snob then I might be able to put up with him a little longer than normal.

Ron waltzed up to the door on the other side and pulled out his wand from his waistband of his trousers.  
"Alohomora!" He shrugged when it didn't work, "Well, it was worth a try."  
I had to nod, "It was worth a shot."  
"Ugh! What're we going to do? There must be a thousand keys up there!" Hermione groaned, talk about losing hope.

Ron looked at the door handle," We're looking for a big old fashioned one. Probably rusty like the handle."

"There! I see it!," Harry points at a limping key," The one with the broken wing!"  
Harry looks at the broom and runs his hand over the handle then pulls his hand back.  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked him after he pulled his hand back.

"It's too simple." Harry turned to us.  
"I'm going to agree with you on that, there is always a catch there will always be a catch in this labyrinth of traps." I looked at them all," There is one room for all four of us, Hermione spells, Harry flying next will be either Ron or me."

Then in dawned on Hermione exactly what I just worked out.  
"Oh, go on, Harry! If Snape can catch it on that old broomstick, you can! You're the youngest seeker in a century!" Ron encouraged him.  
"He is right about one thing, this is your room show it whose boss, second thing remember thirty galleons if it isn't Snape each to me." I raised my eye brows.

Harry Kicked his leg over the broom and kicked off but all the keys turned in his direction and flew at him.  
"This complicates things a bit." Ron gulped.

We watched as the keys followed him around the room, dodging the rafters catching the keys in the wood.  
He went around a couple of times swatting the keys from his face as the ganged up on them, I can't say it was amusing seeing him helpless to a gang of pieces of flying metal but it wasn't because I'm not that cruel.  
He spotted the broken key and grabbed it as it was too slow to get away.  
"Catch the key!" He yelled at us as Hermione jumped to catch the flying key.  
She passed it to me and I forced it into the lock and I struggled to turn it.  
"Hurry up!" Ron said.  
I turned to him," You try and do it then."  
I turned the key and pushed the door open and let Ron and Hermione in first then I held the door open for Harry, he flew in and I rolled off the door for the others to push it closed.  
We felt the keys hit the door against the door before we moved on through the corridor and through the next door.  
"You know, this is making me wonder what else is under this school." I said as we entered the other room.  
"I can join you with that." Harry said smiling and I smiled back in politeness.  
The kid had his moments.

The room we entered was full of broken pieced covering the edges off the path, I bent down and put my finger tips to the floor to find it cold and smooth.  
"Marble, the floor, it marble." I looked up at them.  
Ron looked at me then he walked further in.  
Hermione stood next to me, "I don't like this. I don't like this at all."  
"Where are we?" Harry asked," A marble floored broken ballroom."  
Ron looked back at us," This is no ballroom, it's a chess board."

As if on a que the fire flickered on lighting the whole room up, for a huge chess board it was beautiful I ran to the edge and looked over the side to see the side of the board was engraved with the house symbols and the crest of Hogwarts.  
I stood up and circled on of the piece it was beautifully crafted out of white marble every detail was perfect.  
"There's the door." Harry pointed out and Hermione and Ron followed.

They were about to cross over the opposite side when the two pawns stopped them with marble blades.  
"Are you three really that stupid." I said and the turned to me," We have to play, we win we get to leave each room there is a death trap each one gets harder and more dangerous. I don't think you guys quite get it, we could die if we get this wrong so instead of charging in we need to plan. Ron this is your room, you take charge on this."

He nodded and looked at the white side which was missing four pieces.  
"All right. Harry, you take the Bishop's square. Hermione, you'll be the Queen's side castle, Tessa you go the kingside castle. As for me, I'll be a knight." Ron said smiling at the end.

We took our places on the board and waited for the next event on this board, I would've said beautiful but  
"What happens now?" Hermione asked from the other side of the board.  
"Well, white moves first, and then...we play." Ron said upon his dark marble horse

The white pawn moved forwards and Ron was staring straight ahead with a very concentrated expression on his face.  
Hermione looked at Ron," Ron, you don't suppose this is going to be like...real wizard's chess, do you?"

That never crossed my mind at any point until now, I guess it's time to cross that bridge.  
"You there! D-5!" Ron commanded.  
The pawn went forwards and stopped diagonal to the other pawn, nothing happened for a few moments but the opposing pawn started moving and with the two blades in his marble hands the pawn cut ours to pieces.  
Ron looked at Hermione who had a shocked and scared expression on her face, "Yes, Hermione, I think this is going to be exactly like wizard's chess!"  
We all looked at him, I guess this isn't friendly at all. I hope you know what you're doing Ronald.  
We where playing for hours and it was even so far.  
"Castle to E-4!" Ron shouted and the pieces did it then got smashed up.  
The other side took there move and smashed us up again.  
"Pawn to C-3!" He shouted from his high horse then a smash.  
The Queen moved and smashed up our pieced before turning and being stationary.  
I looked at the game and I think Harry was doing the same.  
"Wait a minute." Harry said and looked at Ron, the I understood and looked at him in shock.

Ron took a breather and looked down at us,"You understand right, Harry. Once I make my move, the Queen will take me...then you'll be free to check the King."

"No, Ron! No!" Harry shouted at him.

Hermione looked confused, "What is it?

Harry turned to Hermione," He's going to sacrifice himself!

Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes, "No, Ron, you can't! There must be another way!"

Ron turned to Hermione, "Do you want to stop Snape or not? Harry, it's you that has to go on. I know it. Not me, not Hermione, you. Knight...to H-3."

We watched as Ron's horse moved to its square then it stopped, the Queen moved and stabbed the horse Ron fell to the floor unconscious with a gash on his forehead and the debris fell around him. I felt it hit my head and warm blood running down from my forehead and other hunk ripped my left side leaving a gaping hole in my jumper and it staining in blood. That's going to scar. I went to run to him but remembered we were still playing so I stood still.  
"Ron!" Hermione called.  
"NO! Don't move! Dont forget, we're still playing." Harry moved diagonally to stand in front of King, "Checkmate."

The sword the king was holding fell and we rushed to Ron's side, he was breathing but it was light.  
"Take care of Ron. Then, go to the owlery. Send a message to Dumbledore. Ron's right...we have to go on." He said to Hermione then he turned to me," I hope you great at what's next."  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I smiled then looked at Hermione," Hey, can you tell my brother I'm ok, he's probally worring."  
She nods and I gave her a small smile," See you later."  
"You too," I smirked a little then joined Harry at the next door.

When we opened the door to see it empty but a wooden table with fire torches on the walls.  
We walked to the table and I read the paper on the table.

"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."

When I finished reading I looked at Harry," So if we get this wrong we die, why do I have the feeling Snape did this?"  
Harry gave me an airy laugh," Yeah."

I uncorked a red bottle and smelt it and pushed it back then I did the smell with a tall black bottle and pushed it back.  
"It's not those two it's nettle wine." I told him due to confued expression.  
"You know how?" He asked/  
I looked at him," My gran drinks it sometimes to take her mine off mum and dad."  
Harry looked at me," What about your mum and dad?"

I gave him a sharp look, "That is not your concern right now as you have bigger things to ask me about due to the five bottles left."  
He gave me a sad smile before letting me continue.

I uncorked the first clear bottle I took one sniff and I wanted to throw up so I corked it and pushed it back. I took the fifth green **quadrilateral** bottle and almost threw up again on the smell I corked it and pushed it back.  
"Poisen, stank very bad like skunk bad, that is something you will remember for centuries." I had to smile at my chose of quote.  
Harry gave me a pointed look," Not the time for quotations of some band."  
Someone's grumpy today, it's not like he's doing this he is just standing there.  
I uncorked the purple waved bottle and smelt it, it had a sweet smell and I pushed it towards me.  
"This will send me back, it had a sweet smell I've smelt it before in a transporter potion gran made to get us to the hospital before they put a fireplace in the ward." I said to him not waiting for his reply.

I uncorked the yellow tall bottle and took a smell of it, it had the same smell as the two poisons so I pushed it back. I slid Harry a bright blue bottle and uncorked it and mine.

Harry held it in his hand and looked at me, with a smile," Potions Master is a good job for you in the future."  
"Cheers, I will find Hermione and tell Dumbledore where you are," I clinked my bottle against his," Bottoms up."

I took a swig and closed my eyes, when I opened them again I was in the third floor corridor next to Hermione.  
We left the corridor then ran as fast as we could, having to go slow because of the rip in my side.  
We were near the exit when Dumbledore came through and he looked at the both of us.  
"Go to the Hospital wing, everything will be fine when you wake up." He told us and Hermione helped me up the many flights of stairs.

When we got there she was in shock and took me from Hermione and put me on the bed, she stitched up my forehead in seconds but my side was worse.  
As it was made with a chunk of marble and I don't know how it even got to me, she had to hand sow it. I think I crushed Hermione's hand.

When she was done she gave me a pill that knocked me out for the count, I had a lovely dream as well; it was about me going against grans commands on me continuing so my instruments I pretty much hated.

 **A/N  
Hey, pretty long chapter here and it took me a day which proves how much time I have on my hands. So one more chapter left before we get to Year two.  
Please Review as I love reading what you think and it really gets me going to write the next chapter ASAP.  
So I'm going to end this chapter like all the rest as we hit the 3000 word point.  
Review, Favourite and Follow as it makes my writers ego happy, not that I have one.**


	16. Last Day

**A/N  
last chapter of Year One guys then Year two, Yey. I've decided to do years 1-3 in this one 4-6 in another then the Deathly Hallows in another book on its own because I think it will be quite long.  
I am going on holiday next week so I won't update then but there maybe a lot when I get back due to the fact I'm taking the laptop with me so I can continue writing.  
Last chapter guys for this part so thanks for sticking through this for this long.**

 **Chapter sixteen: Last day.**

When I woke up, Harry was fast asleep on a bed in front of me his bed table full of sweets. I sat up to find myself facing a tuber were box with six of my grans butter beer cakes and a tray of honeydukes mix tubs.  
Madam Pomphrey came up to my bed and smiled at me, She checked my head and side before looking at me.  
"Your free to get ready for the feast, the cut on your side will scar and your head will heal perfectly. Now take the treats and leave." She smiled.

I changed out of the hospital clothes and into my uniform that was laying on the chair, I Dutch braided my before walking out with a tuber were box and the mix boxes.  
I had a quite walk back to my dorm where I sat on my own with Thomas, I don't know how he did it but he got me a nice cup of tea where I ate my Butter beer cakes.  
After I said good-bye to Thomas I started packing my belongings, I updated the expandable charm on my trunk where I put everything in apart from a set of clothes to wear for the journey back.  
I pack my art stuff away, I took the pictures that Dean took with his muggle camera down and into a box. I was going to make a scrap book for every year at Hogwarts so I remember it all.

Hermione came in first and she automatically wrapped me up in a hug, I had forgiven her for freezing my brother but I haven't forgiven Harry for being such an ass.  
"All packed?" she asked with a smile.  
I nodded," Yep, eight long weeks without Chloe or Lavender who wouldn't love that, and did you know that Cas slept through the whole thing didn't wake up only to be fed by one of the house elves the he went back to sleep again."  
She laughed," Games of Exploding snap until dinner?"  
I nodded my head and took my pack from my bag and gave out a hand on my bed.  
Chloe and Lavender came in half way through our hand and started gossiping, if I have to live through another six years I'm going to strangle them. Hermione put in a head band to keep her frizzy hair from her eyes so she could see her hand.  
We finished the game and joined Ron on the steps outside the great hall, Harry walked out with only a sprain and I got scars. I can see how that worked out… not.  
"All right there, Ron?" Harry Called up  
Ron smiled at him, "All right? You?"  
Harry Shrugged, "All right. Hermione?"  
"Never better." She smiled he hair  
Harry then looked up at me," You alright there Tessa?"  
I smirked at him." A scar on my side and skin closures on my face, I'm peachy."

The three of us walked down the stairs to Harry then we walked into the Great hall for our last dinner at Hogwarts. To our dismay the hall was decorated in green and silver banners with the Slytherin crest, every house was sad but Slytherin. They have won for the best part of eleven years so if any house but Slytherin win I think every house would be happy.  
I looked over the teachers tables and spotted Quirrel wasn't there but Snap was, I'm ninety galleons richer I think it will go towards something.  
I had my favourite meal of Chicken and chips, as well as the odd slice of pizza I 'borrowed' from Neville's plate. We had a laugh until the food disappeared.  
Pudding came next and it was even more extravagant than normal, towers of profiteroles on cake and so on. I took two slices of Profiterole cake and ate it in seconds.  
I looked at everyone looking at me," What?"  
"Two." Harry pointed at my now empty plate.  
I looked at him," By tomorrow I will be eating bacon and cheese Paninis and hospital vending machine food, it isn't nice."  
Neville nodded with a smile.

McGonagall tapped her glass with a knife making us all shut up as Dumbledore stood up.  
"Another year gone. And now, as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding, and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points," We clapped slowly a little depressed about now winning," Third place, Hufflepuff, with 352 points.," We clapped again out of politeness," In second place, Ravenclaw, with 426 points.," We clapped again politely," And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin House."  
The whole Slytherin house was cheering and we were all just silent, first year and it wasn't the best.

Then Dumbledore started talking again, "Yes, yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award. To Miss Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect when others were in great peril, 50 points."  
Hermione looked a little embarrassed.

Harry pats her shoulder, "Good job.

"Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best played game of chess ,that Hogwarts has seen these many years...50 points. Third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, 60 points. Fourth to Theresa Longbottom, for a great understanding in potions, fifty points."

"We're out done Slytherin!" Hermione was now jumping in her seat hugging me side on

"And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom." Dumbledore smiled at us.

My brother was in shock so I hugged him, everything might change for us.  
"Assuming that my calculations are correct, I believe that a change of direction is in order. Gryffindor wins the House Cup!" Dumbledore changed the decorations to red and gold with the Gryffindor lion on our banners.

We took off our hats off and threw them in the air as Slytherin sulked back into their corner of solitude. God it felt good to smack that smirk of Malfoy's face.

We made our way back to our dorms for the last time this year, I changed into my Pyjamas and got under the scarlet covers and leaned my back on the back board and stared at the red fire in the middle of the room with the metal guard around the edge.

I couldn't sleep so I pulled out my note books and I looked back at one of my designs and started to finish it. Now I know what I'm doing over the summer, making myself a new wardrobe for my second year.

I must have fell asleep as when I woke up I was being hit over the head with a pillow.  
"Get. Up." With every word I got hit in the face with a pillow, why she needs to find a new way to wake me  
"Jeez, I'm awake." I said sitting up taking the pillow form her," you need to find a new way to wake me up."

She smiled at me," Carriages are coming up."

I kicked off the covers and had a shower before changing into a pair of dark wash jeans, a black tank and a Starbucks jumper with Ugg boots. I put my guitar case on my back, put my note book back into shoulder bag and I dragged my fully packed trunk down the stairs of the tower to the common room.

I walked with Neville down to the great hall for a little breakfast, I was planning on going back with him and the other boys and leaving Hermione, Ron and Harry to entertain themselves.  
I waved the three of them as I walked with the boys to a carriage near the bridge, we had them load up out trunks at the back as we entered the open top carriage. We joked around then something hit me.  
"Damn it." I yelled.  
"What?" Dean asked.  
I looked at him," Harry, Hermione and Ron have and I.O.U of thirty galleons and they haven't paid up," I raised my eye brows and frowned," I guess I will be collecting next year."  
"I can see it now, Theresa Longbottom bet collector." Seamus smiled.

We laughed as we exited the carriage and climbed to stone steps to the station, were the familiar scarlet red steam train was smoking white steam.  
Our trunks where loaded into the train as we entered the train, We picked a compartment. I walked out and found Hermione and Ron hanging from a door whist Harry was hugging Hagrid.  
"Oh. Go on...on with you. Oh, listen, Harry, if that dolt of a cousin of yours, Dudley, gives you any grief, you could always, um, threaten him with a nice pair of ears to go with that tail of his." Hagrid smiled.  
I looked at Hermione and Ron.  
"A pair of ear to go with his tail, what is he on about?" I asked them as they shared my confused expression.

"But Hagrid, we're not allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts. You know that." Harry looked at him.  
"Oh that's what that slip of paper was that was on my bedside table, I binned that."  
Hermione and Ron laughed," Never change Mae, you make lie intresting."

Hagrid smirked a trouble makers smirk, "I do. But your cousin don't, do he? Eh? Off you go."

Harry walked back to us as we gave him a small smile as he looked back along the train station

"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?" Hermione said to us.

Harry looked at us then back at the shadow of the castle, "I'm not going home. Not really."

I looked at him," That wasn't dramatic was it."  
Harry looked at me and smile, "Let me in."

We backed up and let him enter the carriage as the platform manager slammed the door behind us.

I looked at the three of them," Next year, you are paying up it wasn't Snape it was Quirrel so One summer to round up thirty."  
They looked at me.  
"You will never let this drop will you." Harry smiled.  
I pulled him a thinking face," When your friends with me you learn not to bet with me."  
Ron nods," I'll remember that."

I gave them a salute before walking back to the boys as they were handing out the cards made up of four packs of snap cards to make the game last.  
When the train jerked forwards we were on our way home, and I had to tell gran I was laying low on the music for a while I liked designing too much.

After the cards ran low and reappeared in there boxes we just talked and I played the odd song on my guitar before the train rolled in, for seven hours it was pretty boring I'm sure it gets quicker through the years.

I packed up with the boys help and we exited the scarlet train, like before we picked up our trunks from the luggage packers before saying good-bye to the others.  
I gave Hermione a hug," You better keep writing."  
She laughed," You bet."

Me and Neville walked to Gran who was standing by a fireplace.  
"Could you take any longer?" She asked a little tetchy.  
I rolled my eyes and stood in the fireplace taking a handful of powder.  
"Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady." She scolded.

"Blue Cottage, Nottingham." I shouted and I travelled in green fire.

When the spinning stopped I was back home, I exited the fireplace and went up to my room and dropped my things on the floor before diving on my bed and sinking into the matrices.  
"Home sweet home." I smiled into my pillow.

 **A/N  
So last chapter of year One, Year two next I think I've warned you about that if not it will be in the next full chapter.  
Sorry if grammar and spelling is off, I was watching supernatural whilst I was writing this. I don't know how I've been able to update this quick but it isn't a bad thing.  
Review, Favourite and Follow.**


	17. Who the Hell is Gilderoy Lockhart

**A/N  
Hey Guys, second year now not one of my favourites but I have a few things to add in now and then. So we are stating from When they get their letters then we are off on another adventure with Maeve Alice Longbottom and co.  
Before I start this chapter and this subject will come up again, when will the Draco X Oc thing start. Well my amazing answer to that is… read and you will find out harsh but that would be a spoiler.  
I'm keeping Maeve having her Vintage style because I'm getting a little bored on the fact that every fanfiction I read they're styles are pretty much the same. They're maybe a change of info such as hair colour, eye colour and birthday, if I haven't put this stuff in then fantastic if I have I'm sorry for the sudden change I just don't remember what I put.  
A long time ago it would seem I asked if I should do another fanfiction, that was before I had a brain storm on Supernatural and I got a little obsessed… ok a lot, So I might do it on that. I'm going to stop this authors note because we are pushing 200 words for this.  
So now I welcome you all to year Two of Red and Green.**

 **Enjoy, Review, Favourite and follow.**

 **Chapter One (Or seventeen depending on how your counting):** **Who the hell is Gilderoy Lockhart?**

I would be lying if I told you my summer was all daisies and butterflies, it was awful.  
Telling Gran what I wanted to do, she flipped saying it's not what my parents would've wanted then I gave her the line of _'they would've wanted be to do what I wanted to do.'_ That didn't go down so well.

That scar I got last year has healed up perfectly fine, I'm not designing tattoos to cover it up when I'm in my fifth year.

Mum and dad didn't get any better, and I took up a new hobby of baking cake ; Swiss Role to be accurate or Yeul Log depending on where your from.

"Mae, mails here!" Neville called from down stairs.

I put my pencil down on the ledge of my drawing board before I went downstairs to see our family barn owl looking down at Cas ,who had grown in size, drinking from her bowl

I untied the letters from her ankle and towed her and owl treat before going back to her perch and fell asleep.

I gave Neville his letter as I used a letter opener to Rip the top, I unfolded the stained parchment and red it carefully as the equipment list wasn't there as we got it all last year. There was also another note for me but I would read that after the extremly short supply list.

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ by Miranda Goshawk

 _Break with a Banshee_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Gadding with Ghouls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Holidays with Hags_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Travels with Trolls_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

 _Voyages with Vampires_ byGilderoy Lockhart

 _Wanderings with Werewolves_ byGilderoy Lockhart

 _Year with the Yeti_ by Gilderoy Lockhart

I looked at Nevile," who the he'll is Gilderoy Lockhart cause he sounds like an ass, I mean have you seen these titles 'Holidays with hags' sounds like a story book actually they all sounds like story books. Were are the potions books and all that, I may just buy them just to be safe." Neville gave me a look as if asking me why, " would you like to get on the wrong end of Snape or Mcgonagall for that matter."

Neville nodded in agreement as Gran came through the fireplace in a tornado of green fire. Her face looked even more tired than normal so she probably stayed up with mum and dad all night.

"Dumbledore is a great man but God can he be stupid." She cussed as she poured herself a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table.

"What?" Me and Neville asked at the same time, no your parents are fine or anything the topic of conversation goes straight to Dumbledore.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, until a few months ago the man was a nobody and suddenly he is on every copy of Witch Weekly and his 'Amazing Smile' my ass award." Grand did inverted quotation marks around 'Amazing Smile.' ," Then Dumbledore hires him as your new teacher, what point is he trying to make this time as I'm not getting it yet."

I looked at Nevile, she had a point Lockhart's an idiot who became famous over a few books there is not proof that he actually did those things.

"How's mum and dad?" Neville asked as he sat on the kitchen work surface.

Gran smiled at us sadly," still asleep they're not giving up just yet. Some of the nurses wished you a happy birthday for next week."

next week was August 1st good thing I was a early baby or I would've been in my first year this year. I don't normally celebrate my birthday as grand wasn't that much of a festive person.

I nodded before I ran up the wooden stair case and turned into my room. I stared at my reflection and I gave myself a sad smile, I loosely just like mum whenshe was my age.

my hair was mid length and dark chocolate brown, my figure was slim but it will tone up with quiddich after seven years, I've kept the vintage style as its beautiful in its own way. My eyes where blue like dads, but at times they could change colour to mums forest green.

I sat back on the stood to my board and finished the sketches off for this design, it was nothing big just a floor length blue dress with golden leaves and so forth.

I don't know when I stopped but I had a silent shower then changed into a tank and an pair of pyjamas blue and lilac spotted shorts before I slipped under my think blankets. I took the second price of parchment out from the envelope and I read it to myself.

 _Dear Miss M C Longbottom,_

 _due to your knowledge at Postions and Defence agaist the Dark arts, you have been assigned to a pupil who does not exceed in one go those subjects it would be kind of you tutored them for a while._

 _yours,_

 _Professor Minerva Mcgonagall._

I opened my bedside draw and wrote back a reply saying I would, I wasn't going to tell grand because she might find a reason to talk me out of it, she has a talent for that.

I pulled my covers up to my torso and waved my hand leaving me in darkness for sleep to take me for the night. In one night I could do anything, that's why I live sleep, dreams are magical... Unless it's a nightmare then I hate sleep.

 **A/N**

 **Short into chapter there guys as we get ready for the beginning on year two, now that warning. There maybe a pov change due to the fact of the little thing I'm plotting in my head right now.**

 **I don't know why I'm updating so much I guess I'm in a writing mood so I'm sorry if I wake anyone from e-mails on your phone's saying I've updated.**

 **please review, favourite and follow.**


	18. Drama at Diagon Ally

**A/N  
I would've updated earlier but Fanfiction went down for the count for a dew hours. So I really didn't know what to call it so Drama at Diagon Ally seemed yo sum it up quite nicely with Gilderoy Lockhart and Draco Malfoy it worked in my head.  
Small A/N as I put up an extremely long one yesterday and now there isn't much to say.  
Review, Favourite and follow.**

 **Chapter two (or nineteen depending on how your counting) : Drama at Diagon Ally.**

I woke up with a smile, August 1st my 12th birthday and I'm still the youngest in my class.  
"Theresa Alicia Longbottom Get you ass down here we got shopping to do!" Gran yelled from my door.

I Kicked off my covers and had a quick shower with my hair up so it wouldn't get wet, I changed into my training bra and pants, red tank top with a white lace over top with dark wash shorts and a pair of brown leather Greek sandles, my hair was left in in its natural curls.  
Grabbing my brown leather bag, I ran down the stairs missing out the last so many. Nevile and gran where waiting by the fireplace, I picked up an apple and bit into it keeping it here as I took a handful of floo powder.  
Finishing the bite I held the apple in the other hand as I shouted where I had to go.  
"Leakey Cauldron, London." I dropped the powder and I started spinning in green fire.

* * *

When everything stopped spinning, I stepped out and took a bite from the apple as I sat down on a stool. Neville came in after then gran, she lead us behind the pub and we stopped in front of a warn brick wall. She pulled out her wand and tapped a pattern on the wall that I automatically remembered, the wall folded in on it's self leaving a Hagrid sized pathway in the middle.  
The streets where busy and thriving of new and returning school students fro Hogwarts, gran lead us to Gringots where it was the same as before with little change. Not even a scratch on the marble.

The goblins still had their stamps and still stared you down as you walked to the speakers post at the other end of the building.

Gran looked up at the goblin and spoke her name proud, "Augusta Longbottom."  
The goblin looked over his post his fingers gripped on to the ledge," Does Mrs Longbottom have her key?"  
Gran took out her house keys and scanned through them till she found a small golden key and held it up for him, I don't know when she still has it on her house keys I would put it on a necklace or something.  
"Very well." the goblin said as he hopped down from the post and waddled away to a set of gates.  
We followed him to the entrance of the most unsafest looking journey of your life and i have to do this for the rest of my life, it was even worse as our volt was extremely far down into the dark.  
my hair was whipping behind me then I glared at the waterfall that was coming up a head, I wish I brought an umbrella. We pasted under the waterfall and in seconds I was fuming and soaking wet. Neville had it worse as his hair hair had grew out over the summer.  
I looked at the goblin who was driving," You really need to get a human blow drier or something for people who end up soaking every time they want to take money out of the bank."  
The goblin looked at me before he stopped the cart in front of our volt, we got out and let him waddle forwards.  
"Volt 133." The goblin said as he waddled over to the door," Key please."  
Gran passed him our key where he opened the door, I took out my purse and filled it up with 90 galleons I was buying the extra books after all.

The journey back wasn't that bad, I dried off and I was happy. Gran had to do something so we first went to Madam malkin's.  
When we opened the door the little bell sounded saying we where here, she poped her head up from the desk and smiled.  
"Which house dears?" She asked  
"Gryffindor." I said for us, she nodded and waved me into a booth and her intern helped Neville.  
She closed the curtain and smiled," Same as last year dear?"  
I gave her a kind smile and nodded," Please."

She smiled and messured me up," I'll always remember your order dear, first person to ask me for skinny jeans."  
She waved her wand and my uniform appeared, it was the same as last year but my plain black robes had the Gryfindor crest instead of the Hogwarts crest. I gave her the money and she pasted me the brown wrapped paper boxes.

Neville was waitting for me with gran and a house elf, since when did we have a house elf?  
Gran looked at my expresions," She was your mums but since she is unable to look after her I've taken her in at her request."  
I nodded my head and looked at the house elfs open arms.  
"Boxes miss, I will put them in your trunk."  
I gave her a smile and put my boxes in her arms," Thank you-"  
"Zammi." She said before she popped off.

She came back seconds later to get Neville's then the three of us went to Florish and Blotts.

* * *

I saw Hermione and Harry and walked up to them, Hermione ran at me with a hug then i hugged Harry.  
"Anyone daring to go in there?" I asked looking at the crowd in the book shop.  
Harry patted my shoulder," We don't have a choice."

I linked arms with Hermione as we walked into the shop, Gran was with Mrs Weasley and Neville was talking to Dean so I was ok with Hermione.  
I stood with Ron, Harry and Hermione when the vainest man alive came through the back door.  
"Is he really our new teacher cause he looks like a princess?" I whispered to Ron and Harry who stiffed a laugh.

he had sandy blonde hair and pearly white teeth that i you shined a light on them you would probably be seeing black dots, its not even a lovely smile. He was wearing lilac and light pink because he totally picked out that this morning.  
Mrs Weasley pats her hair down and smiles shyly," There he is!"  
"Mum fancies him." He stated with a unamused look.

A man came barging through with a camera, "Out of the way! This is for The Daily Prophet!"  
Gilderoy flashed us a smile when his eyes landed on Harry, oh dear.  
"It can't be, Harry Potter?" He looks straight at him.  
 _Well it can be, he is a person_ I thought, my face blank from expression, how stupid is the man.

The photographer grabbed Harry's cloak and tossed him over to Lockhart who seized him and pulled him to his shoulder, he whispered something to Harry before the Camera went off. We all though he would let him go but, he didn't and I felt sorry fro harry having to be in this close to this attention seeker.  
"Ladies and gentlemen! What an extraordinary moment this is! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me which, incidentally is celebrating its twenty-seventh week atop The Daily Prophet's Bestseller List - he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works! Free of charge!" Lockhart said piling all his school books into his arms.

Harry looked stuned but then was pushed away back into the crowd with his arms full of useless books, Harry slipped them into Ginny's cauldron.  
"You have these, I'll buy my own." Harry smiled at her.

We brought the useless books as well as the ones I added in and of course, Defense against the dark arts grade 2 and Potions and transfiguration grade 2 as well as any book that is grade 2 and wasn't on the list. Hermione stayed with her Parents fro a while as they where having a conversation with Mr Weasley about something, so I would stay with the other Weasley's and Harry and go wait outside.  
We pushed our way to the door when Draco sodding Malfoy walked in front of us, now I felt small he had a growth spurt he was now I only came up to his eyes.  
"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." Malfoy spat looking straight at him.  
Ginny and her new found confidence stepped forwards," Leave him alone!"  
Draco looked at Ginny then Harry, "Look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend!"  
A man with the same platinum blond hair came in behind, his hair was long and stood out against his black robes.  
"Now, now Draco Play nicely." He said moving Malfoy with this cain and held out his hand for Harry to take, " Mr Potter, Lucius Malfoy We meet at last."  
Lucius Malfoy pulled Harry to him with his hand and used his snake headed cain to move the hair from Harry's forehead to show the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.  
"Forgive me, your scar is legand... as is the wizard who gave it to you." Mr Malfoy said in a voice that sent a chill through the air.  
Hermione came to stand next to me after leaving her parents and there conversation and whatever they were talking about to this.  
Harry glared at him, "Voldemort killed my parents and destroy other families," Hermione put a hand on my shoulder and Harry moved back," he was nothing more than a murder."  
Mr Malfoy looked at us," Very brave to mention his name, or very foolish."

Hermione looked looked at him," Fear of then name only increases fear in the thing itself."  
"Anyway we did fight death he embraced it." I smiled sweetly.  
Mr Malfoy looked at Hermione before looking at Malfoy," You must be Miss Granger, Draco has told me all about you and your parents." He turned to me," Miss Longbottom, a talent in Potions and by the looks of it languages as well. Yes, Draco has told be something about you."  
I looked at him with pursed lips in a thinking expression," All good I hope."  
"So what did you mean,fight Death?" Mr Malfoy looked at me.  
"Depending how you translate it, in french Volde is fight and mort is death so fight death." I looked at him," Its not that complex."

Mr Malfoy glared at me before looking at the Weasley's," Now lets see, red hair, vacant expression tatty second hand book. You must be the Weasley's."  
"its mad in here, lets go outside." Mr Weasley said looking over our shoulders.  
"well well well, Weasley senior." Malfoy senior snarled.  
"Lucius." Mr Weasley said looking at him.  
Mr Malfoy looked at him with a cruel smirk on his lips," Busy time at the Ministry Arthur, with all those extra raids, I hope they are paying you extra but by the judge of this I'd say not."What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it."

Mr Weasley looked at Mr Malfoy with a look of hatred,"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Lucius."  
"Clearly. The company you keep, Weasley. And I thought your family could sink no lower." Mr Malfoy said before dropping Ginny's book back into her cauldron but i noticed it was twice a thick as it was before.  
"See you at work." He snarled at Mr Weasley before leaving in a very dramatic manor.  
Malfoy junior came up to us with a cold look on his face," See you at school." He looked at me the raised his eye brows before leaving.  
"Yo Malfoy!" I shouted and he turned around,  
" See you at school." I copied his exprestion and his eye brows and he glared at me before turning on his heels.

I turned to the others who looked like they where trying not to laugh.  
"What, Hermione told me last year not to change and I'm not." I smiled.

Gran came up to me and smiled at Mr Weasley," Theresa I will let you stay here and buy whatever you want just be back before two."  
I nodded and she walked off with Neville and left me with the others, I turned to Hermione and gave her a smile.  
"Want to come and Celebrate my beautiful twelfth birthday?"I asked with a smile and they looked at me.  
"Today's your birthday?" they asked.  
I gave them a sheepish smile," Yeah, Gran normally doesn't let us celebrate but now i can, anyone fancy cake and a little shopping? I mean you guys do have an I.O.U of 30 galleons"

They smiled and we went down to the cake shop down the street, as it was nearly lunch and I'm a vintage loving person it was vintage cream tea with finger sandwiches and small cakes.  
Then the boys went off to do something leaving me and Hermione alone.  
We did a little window shopping before I remembered i had to re stock my materiel racks, after I loaded Hermione up with rolls of fabric the boys came back with bags of things. They helped me into the fireplace with the rolls of fabric, I took a hand full of floo powder and looked at them.  
"see you at school." I said finishing it with the eye brows.  
Hermione smiled at me," New catchphrase?"  
I moved my head from side to side before nodding,"yeah."

They smiled and I shouted where I needed to go.  
"Blue Cottage, Nottingham." And I was taken up in green fire.

When I stopped spinning I was back home, I put the material away and went back down stairs and into he kitchen where Neville and my gran where there with a vintage style bird cage.  
I smiled and we had a nice afternoon celebrating my twelfth birthday and being the youngest in my class.

 **A/N  
** **End of chapter, Ok so next chapter like before is the train journey but with that little twist. So I will update when I can next week because I don't know if where I'm going on Holiday has WiFi or not.  
** **Review, favorite and follow to make my morning s brighter (got no idea where that came from just roll with it.)**


	19. Crazy Train Journey and Back to Hogwarts

**A/N IMPORTANT, MUST READ!  
Yey, Chapter twenty so lets go with a question. I there is any quote that Mae should say what would it be and why? SO now the sad count down begins till I have to return to school such a shame I enjoyed writing this much as when I go back it will slow down due to the fact I won't have as long at home. I can't believe I've done this again but my mind is a little strange when it comes to character names, espesially when I fell out with the friend who gave me the name in the first place, basically she told me to stop writing fanfiction after I ask for some advice about doing a pitch perfect one for her... anyway I would go back and change the name and I will at some point but all that's happening is Maeve is Changing to Theresa. I am going to go back and change it when it stops giving me code speech so bare with me with that. I am sorry If I'm confusing you with the name changing but this is the last time I swear.  
I have gone and changed it all that's why I didn't update yesterday, if you need to read back because a few things have changed but not a lot because that would've made the job longer and harder.  
**

 **Chapter Three (Or twenty depending on how your counting this) : Crazy Train journey.**

After we had packed our trunks and things for the seven plus hour journey from London to Scotland, thanks to last year I didn't have to drag the instruments with me it was only my Art books and pencils as well as Cas. It weighed less than a guitar and a violin in my bag so I was happy.  
Buffy sat on the windowsill and watched up pile our things into the fireplace, My broom was back at school under my bed so that was fine then a few of my books so i didn't need to pack those. All in all it was just me, my trunk and my travel bag with all the extras.

I took a hand full of floo powder and did the same routine with floo travel.  
"Kings Cross." I shouted and dropped the powder taking me in a green fire tornado.

When I stopped spinning and stepped out of the fireplace grabbing my bag I dragged it out. I placed it on a luggage cart before I started swigging on the bar as my brother came though and did the same as gran came through.  
We walked down platform nine then stopped at the third arch out of the four, we stood at the wall of arch two and stood still for a moment.  
I looked at Neville and held my fist out and he did the same, we shuck out fist three times hitting the palm of our other hand. On the four shack we had a choice of Rock, Paper or scissors, Neville had paper and I had scissors.  
I stuck my tong out at him as I ran at the wall, before I hit it I jumped as trolley rolled through.  
Pushing my trolley to the train, the Weasley twins took my bag and put it in the cargo hold before taking the trolley somewhere.

I found Hermione with her parents and we had a nice chat about what subjects I will take next year as added subjects and not just the basic four: transfiguration, Charms, DADA and Potions.  
Other than that it was fine, five minuets before the train was set to leave, I said good-bye to gran as me and Hermione went to find the others.  
We sat with Dean, Seamus and Neville as well as this one girl from Ravenclaw.  
She smiled at us," Sorry, I'm Jessica Smith second year."  
"Tessa Longbottom, Gryffindor and this is Hermione Granger. I'm sure you've met the others already." I smiled shacking her hand in a greeting.  
She nods.  
I let Cas out of her cat basket and put her on my lap only for her to climb off and get comfy on the seat next to me.

Hermione sits down and rumages through her bag until she pulled out a neatly wraped box and so did the other boys.  
"Now because you didn't tell us about your birthday and we are a month late we brought you a small gift each." Hermione said passing the small box to me.  
The boys alao passed me a box all wrapped in different colours.  
The Rain jurked forwards telling us that the train was on it's wait to Hogwarts, I waved at Gran and picked up Cas and moved her paw so she waved as well making my gran smile. I put her down and Cas went back to sleep

After I unwraped them and had a good look I noticed what they did, they brought me a scrap book then each of them brought something from last year for me to put in.  
I hugged all of them, and then we got down to business of exploding Snap but then I realized something.  
"Has anyone seen Harry or Ron?" and I think they've just realized as well.  
Dean shuck his head," They're probably pigging out in another compartment."  
We nodded and went with that until the trolley came by.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked.

I took my purse from my back and took out some cash," Five red vines please and two bags of droobles."  
She gave me the sweets and i gave her the money and I settled down in the corner.

I was looking out of the window of the opposite side of the compartment when I saw a blue ford Anglia, I got out of the compartment to see Harry and Ron in the car.  
"Oh they are that stupid." I whispered to no one particular.  
I watched as Ron lost control of the car and and dive under the bridge so I ran back to my seat and stare out the window. I watcehd as the flipped over a couple of times, poor Hedwig.  
Harry suddenly fell out of the car and was holding on by the door, I just started hitting Hermione as I was too scared to look away.  
"What!" She hissed then I felt her lean on me as she too was looking out the window," Are they that stupid?"  
"Yes." Was my only answer.

Ron was able to get Harry back into the car and for Harry to slam the door shut, Ron the got a steady grip on the car before flying far away from the engine but we could still see them... they where in big trouble when they get to school.

I put the rest of my sweets in my bag and left to find Fred and George. When I did they where with most of the quiddich team.  
"Hey Tessy-" Fred started.  
"How was your summer?" George finnished.  
I looked at them," It was fine, did you just see."  
I pointed at the window.  
"Yep." they said together.  
I rubbed my tong against my back molar," was that really-"  
"Yep."  
I looked at them," Right, are they that stupid?"  
The quiddich team looked at me," Hell yes."  
I laughed with them as I left to my compartment.

I sat down in the corner by the window and we got to know Jessica a little more, she was amazing she advances in Herbology so her and my brother hit it off and they where talking about it leaving us all stund.

After it started to get dark, We kicked the boy out and I fogged up the glass as the three of us changed into our uniforms. Jess thinks I have a rebellious streak because I changed my uniform a little and the fact i have a scar on my side, I didn't actually tell her where i got it from because I don't know who she's friends with.  
We switched with the boy, when we where aloud back in I unfogged the glass and we carried on our converstions whist I finished my first red vine from the five I brought and the two bags of droobles.  
I guess I will be hiding them from Chloe and Lavender... Chloe and Lavender, oh fudge.  
"Fudge cake." I shouted.  
They looked at me," What."  
I looked at Hermione," Remember who we are rooming with, happy holidays we are going to talk all night yey." I made my voice go a littl more preppy and i punched the air.  
They laughed as they knew who I was on about, we were having a right laugh until the train jerked forwards. I put my new gifts in my bag and put it in my cloak inner pocked and Jess stared at me.  
"Expandable charm, handy in lovey circumstances." I smile and she nods.  
I Put Cas into a Basket and carry her out and giver her to one of the pet handlers who put her in my room during feast. We said good-bye to Jess who went with her Ravenclaw buddies.

We got on to a carriage and I took a breath," That was one strange Train ride, Harry and Ron are in some much fudge when they get to school."  
As I say this the ford flies over us and towards the school.

The Carriages took us all the way to the front gate where we hopped off and went straight into the school just as it began to rain, Those poor first years have to ride the boats in the rain to get to the school on scheduled. I do hope they get a teacher to dry them off.  
Even worse Hagid will begin to smell of wet dog because of Fang, I'm so glade it didn't rain when we where crossing the lake.  
I never understood why they take the boats and not just go last on the Carriages or something because we have to wait an awfully long time before dinner.

I walked with Hermione to the great hall where we sat with the other boys, Percy was scolding his brothers for planning this years pranks and we where laugh laughing at the fact Percy and his new prefect badge thought that they could get the Weasley twins to stop pranking people, that like the day Snape goes into the sunlight.

The sorting hat was placed onto the wooden stood just as Mcgonnagall came to check if it was ready, then she left again. We finished the sentence we where on before the door flew open and the new first years came through with Mcgonnagal in front. They where admiring the beauty of the great hall just like we did until Mcgonnagal had them all crowd around the sorting hat.  
The Hat opened up it's hole and sang.

Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Sadly it was the same as last year but the first years didn't know that, We clapped and cheered as the hat bowed to the four houses.

I payed no attention to the sorting because I'm not being mean or anything but I didn't need to know their names and logically they didn't need to know mine.  
After the last kid was sorted I wan't to hug him as food was coming soon.  
"A new year at Hogwarts, first years please note the dark forest is out of bounds," He looked directly to the Weasley Twins who gave him a smile," Also no magic is to be used it the halls. now tuck in."  
He waved his hands and plates of food appeared, I need to learn that spell one day. Smiling, I picked out a handful of popcorn chicken and chips with a glass of pumpkin juice.  
We laughed and talked, had the odd mini food fight but that's how it was in Gryffindor.  
"DO you think Harry and Ron are ok?" I ask hermione and her smiled at me.  
I can be conserned even though half the time Harry's an ass.  
"He will be fine."

Pudding soon came you you won't guess what I had... Profiterole cake! After two slices of that and I couldn't eat anymore I asked Percy for the password and went to common room that had been moved to the staircase with the other portraits so it would be harder for other houses to find.  
Hermione came with me as we looked for her portrait, when we did she was looking like she just took a trip to ancient Greece.  
"Wattlebird" I said and the door swung open.

As we entered and ran up to our dorm so the first year won't see us, I jumped on my bed and hugged my pillow then looked at Hermione.  
"Whoever makes our passwords needs to be sent somewhere, they are so insane no wonder my brother forgets them."

Hermione nods, as I picked up a towel and my Pyjamas and walked into the bathroom. I had a shower then changed laying out my uniform for tomorrow, i kissed Cas's head who was sleeping at the foot of my bed in her bed as I got under the covers.  
"I'm sleeping now so if I am woken by Lavender and Chloe I'm not brain dead tomorrow." I smile resting my head on the pillow and closing my eyes," Night 'Monie."  
"Nigh Tessy." Hemione said back before I was taken by a dreamless sleep.

 **A/N  
** **I was desprate to get his out so At 2 am I've written this, and published it so if there are any mistakes or anything like that I'm sorry I'm just really tired. I'm not doing a long end A/N because I hear my bed calling my name to sleep (Not literally.)  
Please review, favourite and follow, you guys are amazing, Good-night.**


	20. First Day Back (Edited again)

**A/N  
Before I forget I am warning you in advance that some of the chapters will be named the same because I can't think of anything to call them, Thanks to That-One-Perfectionist-Girl for giving me advise on my little twist for it, for what I'm doing this year will be shortened and i don't know by how much so bare with me on that.  
Tomorrow I am going on holiday but i am taking The chamber of secret and Prisoner of Askaban DVDs with me so I can still write this then update when I can. **

**Review, Favourite and Follow.**

 **Chapter four (Or Twenty-one depending on how your counting this) : First day back.**

I woke up with a sigh, new time table today and I do hope Lavender and Chloe aren't in any of my classes, as no one was up I changed into my uniform and let my hair cascade in dark curls.  
Smirking, I picked up a pillow and started hitting Hermione until she started hitting me back.  
She sat up and looked at me," I guess I deserved that."  
I nodded and waited outside in the common room for her.  
When she came down she had my bag and hers, she past me my leather oxblood satchel and we walked to the great hall.

As we walked up to the Gryffinfor table I was in shock to see the boys already up, I gave Jess and small wave as I walked past and sat down next to Neville.  
I had a bacon toast and egg sandwich with a brass glass of Pumpkin juice, we talked as Mgonnagall handed out out Time tables and for once it wasn't that bad this year.

 **Monday-Wednesday  
First: Herbology  
Second Herbology  
** **Break: 20 minutes.  
** **Third: Defense against the Dark Arts.  
** **Fourth:Charms  
Lunch: 2 hours.  
** **Fifth Potions**

 **Thursday- Friday.  
** **First: Transfiguration  
** **Second Defense against the Dark Arts.  
** **Break: 20 minuits.  
** **Third: Potions  
** **Fourth: Potions  
** **Lunch: 2 hours.  
** **Fifth: Study Hall/ Free.**

 **Dinner is 7pm- 9pm**

I looked at Hermione and the boys to see we where in every class together, we had a quiet walk to the green houses where we were made to take our cloaks off and swap them for beige over jackets. I hooked my bag on the same hook at my cloak before walking inside the green house and I stood with my brother and Seamus as Hermione was in front of me Next to Jess.  
"Good Morning class!" A preppy voice shouted at us as she hit the plant pot.  
How can she be this awake this morning, I'm still a little tiered.  
"Good Morning Professor Sprout." Most of the student chorused.  
"Welcome to greenhouse three second years, come around," She turned to get another pot form the side," Today we're re-pot mandrake, who can tell me the properties of the mandrake root?"  
Hermione's hand shot up and Professor Sprout nodded for her to continue.  
She took a breath and smiled," Mandrake or Mandagora is used to return those who have been petrified to their original state, it's also quite dangerous the mandrake cry is fatal to anyone who hears it."

Professor sprout smiled and nodded her head,"excellent ten point to Gryffindor, now because our mandrake are only seedlings their cries won't kill you yet but they will knock you out for several hours so I've given you a pair of earmuffs for auditory protection. so if you could put them on right away flaps right down and watch me closely."She said like was couldn't put earmuffs on," You grasp you mandrake then you pull it out."

She stopped for a moment as the mandrake started squealing before she continued.  
"The you dunk it down into the other pot and sprinkle it with some soil." She said as the squealing died down.

I watched as Neville stared the passed out.  
"neville!" I said as I knelt down next to him hitting his cheeks.  
I heard the professor sigh," Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs."

I rolled my eyes, yes miss it was the earmuffs fault that my brother passed out .  
"no ma'me i think he's just fainted." Seamus said looking at the Professor.  
"Just leave him." She said and I just stared at her

She told us to start so I grabbed the madrake with the others and flinched over the noise of thirty madrake roots screaming, Malfoy being the prat he was decided to tickle the root then stick his finger it its mouth. I laughed with Seamus as the root bit Malfoy and he slamming his root back into the pot and buried it in the soil we where given. I only did about three before i gave up and had a convocation with Seamus and Dean about quiddich and a muggle sport Dean liked called basketball that wasn't so diffrent form quiddich.

The bell went and I wasn't slow to leave the humid room, next year I'm not taking this subject when they ask me as I'm not being funny but so far we have done half her work for her.

For the twenty minuets I had me and Hermione just hung around the class room that didn't smell of Garlic anymore so I was grateful I didn't need to shower every time class ended so I didn't stink of Garlic. Vampires don't hate garlic it just irritated them... So the book said I red over the summer.

When the bell went again, we waited for Ron and Harry before we entered and we where stopped at the door.  
"Start from the front and work your way back." Lockhart said in his annoying preppy voice.  
I sat with Dean to the left of Seamus and Nevile and to the right of Ron and Harry who was in front of Hermione and Hannah Abbott.

When we were all seat Lockhart gave out a parchment with a quiz on it, I looked at Dean who had a what the fudge expression on his face. On the top of the page was a note, Second Year general knowledge test.

If these where the general second year knowledge then I'm in a lot of fudge as it's the first lesson and I have't even skim read the books.

 _What is Gilderoy's favourite colour?_  
 _What is Gilderoy's Lockhart's secret ambition?_  
 _What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_  
 _How many times has Gilderoy Lockhart won Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award?_  
 _In his book Break with a Banshee, how did Gilderoy Lockhart bravely banish the Bandon Banshee?_  
 _Which is Gilderoy Lockhart's best side for photographs?_  
 _Has Gilderoy Lockhart ever won the Dunstable Duelling Championship for wizards or just been pipped at the post?_  
 _Which product does Gilderoy Lockhart use to clean his teeth with to achieve his famous dazzling white smile?_  
 _Which is the person name which Gilderoy Lockhart has given to his broomstick? ._  
 _When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be?_

I made up the answered and made it look like Lockhart was a Alternative Vintage person who wears guy liner and spends more time in the hair salon than 'saving the world' he can save the world and rid us of his stupidity.

When the time was up he looked through the papers and started tutting to himself before he spoke again.  
"No one remembered my favourite colour is lilac." He flicked through some more papers," but Miss Granger."

I guess she red her books before school, I didn't because I've been teaching myself what he's suppose to teach us.

When the bell went I was glad to get out of there, a seating plan and entire year next to Malfoy and then a teacher who has the whole classroom covered with his face. As I left i saw Fred and George turn into the corridor I just exited so I stopped them and they looked at me.  
"I hope you red your books as the first thing you will do is to a quiz all about him good luck." I smiled.  
The twins looked at me," We play quiddich how bad can it be."  
With that they left and I smiled," A lot worse."

Charms was boring as always, he was basically reading from the text book here. We did the task and he let us out early when we completed it saying that there was nothing else to do for today. So I left.

I walked around for a while with Hermione until the bell went for lunch, as we where close to the hall it didn't take us long. The food was already laid out so I just sat down where there was a plat and took some food as well as my sketch book and multi-tasked: eats, talking and sketching, it was pretty easy too.

The twins came up to be with a wide eyed exprestion.  
""It was bad, General Knowledge was all about him and nothing else, it was awful he's worse that Kira Poppy who is in our year and a total air head."  
"Lockhart was ass who spent more time in the salon than 'saving the world'" I said putting quotation marks around saving the world.

Ron taped up his wand with sticky tap and he shrugged his shoulders at Harry who did the same. There was a flash behind me making me trun around to see a first year had had taken a picture of Harry.  
"I'm Collin Creevy, I'm in Gryffindor too." He said really quickly.  
Harry Smile," Nice to meet you Collin."  
A school owl and Ron's home owl came in the school owl landed in front of me, Ron's landed in the crisp bowl spilling them every where. The School Bird just looked at Ron's then back at me as it stood on a pile of books.  
"Bloody birds a menace." ROn said taking the letter.  
I took the note with my name on before it flew off to another table. I would've opened it but Ron had a Howler.  
"look everyone Weasley's got himself a howler." Seamus notified everyone making a few people laugh.  
Neville looked white face," We ignored one from our Gran once, it was awful."  
I shuddered at the memory, it was last year after we had both been put into the hospital wing... it wasn't nice.

Ron went to break the gold wax, and opened it.  
" _RONALD WEASLEY! HOW_ DARE _YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY_ DISGUSTED! _YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S_ ENTIRELY _YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT_ HOME! _— Oh, and Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are_ so _proud."  
_ Everyone looked at Ginny who looked a little embarrassed, the letter blew a raspberry at Ron before tearing itself up. ROn was red in the face I would've stayed longer he we had Potions, we couldn't be late or points would've been taken off.  
So we ran.  
And just our luck we arrived a minute early.

Taking our seats I took the book out that no one seamed to have so I let Hermione share with me, Snape came in banging the door against the wall.  
"Today you will do two pages or parchment on the effects of the sleeping draft and it will all be in your books." Snape said looking over us," Books."  
Everyone looked at each other but me and Hermione who where already at the page.  
"Please say that someone has the book besides a Gryffindor." There was silence.

"Mr Zabini had Miss Parkinson please hand out the books from the cupboard." Snape Ordered and the books came around.

Forty-five minutes in I had finished and I left my desk to give it to Professor Snape, I waited by his desk as he read it and he looked at me.  
"This isn't that bad Miss Longbottom, one point to Gryffindor for bringing the right book even though it wasn't on the list." Snape's face red no emotion so I just went back to my seat and sat there for fifteen minutes.

Hermione was next to hand in her work so for the next so many minutes we played rock, paper, scissors until the bell went and when it did we didn't hang around.  
We ran to the common room where we dropped our bags off in our room and waited for the boys so we could go to dinner.  
when they did come and they had dropped their bags off Harry was telling us that he had detention with Lockhart every day of the week for two weeks and Ron had to polish the trophies.

Dinner was the same as always I think this year was chicken as I had chicken and chips with profiterole cake. I would just work here for the cake, maybe for other reasons but mostly the cake.  
I was tiered so after I had finished my cake Hermione and I walked back to the common room, after memorizing the way we ran up the steps before the staircase moved and stood in front of the portrait.  
"Password?"  
"Wattlebird." Hermione answered as the portrait door swag open.

We went inside and ran straight to our dorm where I had a shower and changed into my pyjamas and sat on my bed with Hermione. We took a bit of Drooble and decided to have a bubble competition, I won just by and inch because my burst just after Hermione.  
Chloe and Lavender soon joined us and we decided to call it quites and just go to sleep.

"Night 'Monie." I yawned.  
"Night Tessy." Hermione said from her bed still very awake.

I shuck my head, she was probably read something Gilderoy Lockhart had done in his books. With a blank mind, it started wondering over a single Question, Why was m first day full of Slytherins?

 **A/N  
** **I wanted to get this chapter up before I went on holiday because I don't know if I have Wifi or not, I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes but I am Tired and my head is all over the place right now.  
** **Please Review, Favourite and follow but mostly Review cause your awesome at reviewing when you want to.**


	21. I'm tutoring who!

**A/N  
So if it isn't obvious I have returned from my week away and It's been quite enjoyable but I have missed writing.  
So a few days ago I watched Insurgent and I'm a little sad in fan girl land because Jai Courtney's Character Eric died it is in the book but I still didn't like it.  
I have gone back and edited the 'First Class' chapter because I read it over and I didn't like it.  
So in this chapter I'm having the Cornish Pixies in here and because it's Thursday Tessa will find out who she's tutoring. For that one person who guessed you will find out if you're right or not.  
Review, Favourite and follow if you haven't already done so.**

 **Chapter five (Or twenty-two depending on how your counting this thing): I'm tutoring who!**

School started a months ago and I still think the Lockhart's an ass and that I still don't know who I'm tutoring.  
I changed into my uniform and went down the two great hall where Neville was reading the daily prophet and Ron and Harry where eating as per usual.

I sat in-between them and picked up a bacon and sausage sandwich with a cup of tea with three tea spoons of sugar.  
Around eight thirty, the owls came in delivering the post. A school owl dropped a letter in front of me so I used Neville's knife to cut open the top.

 _Dear Miss Longbottom,  
Today at Study hall go to the library to help a student in Potions and Defence against the dark arts.  
Yours  
professor Mcgonnagall.  
_

Sighing I looked at my schedule, every lesson was uneventful and I was glad because Lockhart's class will be so eventful it would be unreal.

Lockhart's class room was full of pictures of himself, he even had a portrait of himself painting himself, and it was insane.  
I sat with Dean and waited for the awfully undramatic entrance of Gilderoy Lockhart.  
Today he was wearing salmon with his hair perfectly styled, I rolled my eyes as he sat on his desk with the awful smile.  
"Now... be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourself facing your own worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them."  
With that he lifted the material off the cage to show us a large amount of blue Cornish Pixies, even when they are not provoked they are meddlesome.  
"Cornish Pixies." Seamus laughed with my brother.  
"Freshly caught Cornish pixies." Lockhart corrected like that's going to make a sodding difference when they were caught.  
Unable to contain himself Seamus snorted with laughter earning a look from Lockhart.

"Laugh if you will Mr Finnegan but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them now!" Lockhart being the prat he was opened the cage letting the pixies out, I smacked on with my text book before I dived under my desk.  
"Round them up, round them up they are only pixies!" Lockhart shouted.  
I looked up over my desk," only Pixies my ass!"  
Lockhart looked at me and pulled out his wand," Peskipiski Pesternomi!"  
The spell had no effect so the pixie's stole his wand, I looked at Neville who was being pulled up by his ears and was hung out on the chandelier.  
Lockhart ran up the steps to his office where he looked down at the four of us that where left in the room as the others got up and ran out.  
"I'll ask you three to just nip the rest of them back into their cage." He opened the door and left us to it with my brother still on the chandelier and the pixies riding the skeleton decoration after using Lockhart's wand to loosen it up.  
"What do we do?" Ron asked us ducking behind the nearest desk.

Hermione stood up and raised her wand," Immobilus!"  
All the pixies froze and we looked up and Neville who would need to go to the hospital wing to have his ear shrunken down to size.  
"Why is it always me." Neville said with a sigh and I gave him a small smile.  
As Harry and Ron went to get a teacher to help Neville, Hermione and I started batting the pixies back into the cage so when the spell wore off they would be nice a tucked into their cage.

Professor Snape was the only teacher available so get Neville down, we waited until he did so before we went out of the class room and way from ear shot before having a convocation.

"Can you believe him?" Ron said looking at us.  
I snorted as I flatted down Neville's hair.  
"I'm sure Professor Lockhart just wanted to give us some hands-on experience." Hermione said looking at us.  
"You're defending him." I said in shock.  
Harry turned to her and stopped walking up the stairs. "Hands on? Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing."  
"Rubbish. Read his books. You'll see all the amazing things he's done." With that she walked up the stairs leaving us behind.  
"He says he's done." Ron said as we walked up the stairs after her.  
I looked at the boys behind me," Is this a be carful what you read moment?"

The boys laughed as we went to lunch, I put a chicken sandwich on my plate with crisps, diet cola and a bunch of grapes and took my plat to my room.

Some people where giving me strange looks but I was tutoring for the next two hours. I put the correct books into my bag as well as last years that I kept in my bedside cabinet for references.

Still carrying my plate I went to the library and I set up as well as eating my sandwich when the bell went I was still eating my grapes and had the crisps left.  
"You have got to be joking." A very familiar voice said as he sat in front of me.  
I looked up to see Draco Malfoy and I groaned," I don't like this either but If you listen we can get through this quickly. What do you remember from last year in Potions and Defence against the Dark arts."  
He looked at me with that smirk that makes me want to smack him around the face.  
"Nothing."

So I spent an hour summing up last year's defence classes and to be honest he threw a mean bogie curse at the end of half an hour, the other half an hour was the knockback jinx which he good at but I was better as I was good at jinxes.  
I spent fifteen minutes going over how to treat a werewolf bite, I was going to do potions tomorrow as I need to ask Professor Snape to use his class room.  
"How good are you at Charms?" I asked turning the page for a fire-making charm.  
"I'm not bad but I'm not good either." He said smirking.  
I looked up," Do you ever stop smirking?"  
He shuck his head no.

For the last forty-five minutes I went over all the charms of last year and his correct pronunciation as he was awful at that. A house elf popped up taking my lunch plate before popping off, they were useful creatures.

When the bell for dinner sounded and I was packing up and for some reason Malfoy was helping me.  
"Thanks for today." He said smiling, not smirking, smiling.  
"Same time tomorrow and do me a favour bring me lunch as I will probably me in potions."

He nodded and swaggered off, as I left the library with my arms full of books I spotted the teacher I was looking for.  
"Professor!" I called and he stopped and I ran to him," I was wondering if I could use your class room to tutor a student as McGonagall asked me to."  
He looked at me and nodded," What time?"  
"fifth, and I would need access to the supply cupboard."

He nods," very well."

With that he turned and left, I shuck my head and carried on my way to the hall, I had the normal Chicken and chips and profiterole cake before I went back to the common room.

I did the revision on the charms Flitwick told us to do before I got a shower and changed into my Pyjama's.

I settled down in my bed and started to read through my defence against the dark arts book that we should've got this year. I was half—way through the Hermione came back, I still don't understand why she stood up for Lockhart he was a prat and in a situation he can be dangerous.  
Hermione stood at the foot of my bed and I looked over my book and at her.  
"ok, I may have been a little mean when I defended Lockhart after he let your brother hang on the Chandelier today and I'm Sorry." She admitted.  
I nodded my head," Its ok."

Hermione sat on my bed with a smile," So, who are you tutoring?"  
"Malfoy." I said giving her the Malfoy Eyebrows making her laugh a little.  
"Good luck with that." She said as she left to get a shower.

When she got back she was in her Pyjamas, she got under the covers and pulled out another book written by Gilderoy Lockhart. I stopped teaching myself and put the book on my side table, and pulled out my scrap book for year one.  
I looked through the pictures before I put that away and I lay on my pillow.  
"Night 'Monie." I said yawning and pulling the covers up to my shoulders.  
I got a hum back as the doors opened to Lavender and Chloe, I turned my back on them and closed my eyes.

Four hours of Draco Malfoy a week not including the hours of classes, I hope he's civil with me or the next year will be hard for both me and him.

I couldn't sleep until two am and when I did I had a dream about an old sewer chamber with snakes for decoration then at the top was a huge stone head of Salazar Slytherin and a boy with black hair and a evil glint to his eye.  
"You'll be next Longbottom." He sneered then I woke up.

I pushed that dream to the back of my head and carried on my day as per normal, Charms we where going enlargement spells and general counter-spell.  
Double Potions we were working on a simple sleeping drought which was easy and my poor cat was fast asleep in my lap after having to try some.

When the bell went again, the others left and I said I would meet them after dinner Snape left the cupboard open and walked out for lunch.  
I cleaned my cauldron and check he had the ingredients to make a Wiggenweld Potion.

When he came back he had a plate with crisps, a chicken and bacon sandwich and grapes. I gave him a smile and pointed to the page with the ingredients, he went to fetch them from the cupboard and got all of them, right but one so I changed it for it him.  
I watched him make the potion and helped him where he needed it but other than that he was fine.  
"Malfoy, why do you need help in potions your pretty good at it already?" I had to ask.  
He stopped pouring the potion into the viles and looked at me a sad look in his eyes.  
"father thinks I can do better so I signed up to be tutored even though I didn't really need it." He admitted and I whipped my hands on my trousers.  
"Ok then, if you don't need my helps how's friendly convocation with the added tutored spell or two as my only girl friend is obsessing over Mr ass of the year."

He laughed and that's what we did, we played twenty questions and had a mini food fight with my grapes which I caught in my mouth. I can't believe I'm saying this but when he gets the stick out his ass and lets the pure-blood mania go he's not that bad.

We labbled the vials on Snape's desk and cleaned up before we left, we went to the top of the staircase when Malfoy stopped me.  
"Can we go back to hating each other's guts when in public for the sack of our friends and sanity of explanation?"  
I nodded," That I can understand, Your one confusing person you know that"  
He nods and swaggered away joining his friends.

I went into the hall and ate the same food as yesterday before I went to the common room.  
I had a shower and changed into my Pyjamas and sat in front of the fire as I carried on designing the dress until Hermione joined me to have a game of Exploding snap with Seamus, Dean and Neville.

After a two hour game we all went to bed but I was stopped by Angelina who had a smile on her face.  
"Quiddich practise on Saturday Wood said to meet here at ten in uniform or sports gear."  
I nod and I ran up the stair to the dorm room where I changed into a tank and shorts and went straight to be and pulled the covers to my shoulders.  
"Night Monie." I said In a yawning.  
"Night Tessy wessy." 'Monie said in a baby voice.  
I looked at her and glared," stop that."

She looked at me and stuck out her tongue as I closed my eyes and went into a deep sleep as my favourite pass time starts tomorrow.

 **A/N  
I hope you enjoyed that, I don't know how much I'm updating today but I do know that the next chapter is called 'The writing on the wall.'  
So who ever guessed that Draco was to be tutored by Tessa ten points to each house you belong too.  
School starts in a week guys so I will try and get as many chapters in as possible until then then after that I don't know what will happen regarding Chapters.  
Review, Favourite and Follow.**


	22. The Writing on the Wall

**A/N  
Happy days, 91 days till Mockingjay Pt2 and I'm not sure if I want to see it or not so I'm thinking about that. Also I found out that the Nickleback concert I was going to has been cancelled so I'm pretty caputted about that.  
I've also made my mind up to do a divergent story, so if you're into that look out for that when it gets going.**

 **Chapter six (or twenty-three depending on how you counting): the writing on the wall.**

I woke up and changed into a pair of elasticated jogging bottoms, a sports top and a Gryffindor Quiddich jumper. I slipped on my trainers and I ran downstairs, Angelina passed me my broom as Oliver led us out over the court yard.  
"I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program. We're going to train earlier, harder, and longer!" Oliver stopped and looked over the court yard where I could see the Slytherin team, "What the... I don't believe it!"  
As Oliver marched over to Flint I turned to Katie and Angelina,  
"he spent his summer devising a whole new Quiddich program, hasn't he got anything else to do?"  
Katie looked at me with a smile," apparently not."

With the look on Oliver's face I personally think he was going to floor Flint if he wasn't in his Quiddich robes and so forth.  
"Clear out, Flint! I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today." Oliver snapped  
Flint pulled something from his robes and handed it over to him," Easy, Wood. I've got a note."

Oliver took the note and read it out," I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker. You've got a new Seeker? Who?"

The team parted and Draco Malfoy walked forwards with his hair combed back.  
"Malfoy?" Harry questioned.  
Malfoy smirked," That's right, but that's not all that new this year."  
He moved his broom from his right shoulder to his left, they were slick and new in fact they matched the uniform of the Slytherins Perfectly.  
"Those are Nimbus Two Thousand Ones." Ron said in shock, just saying what we are all thinking.  
"A generous gift from Draco's father." Flint boasted with a smirk, he really needs his teeth fixing and maybe his breathe if we are lucky.  
"That's right, Weasley. You see, unlike some, my father can afford to buy the best." Malfoy smirked at him.  
Hermione lifted her head up," At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent."

At this Malfoy turned to her and sneered," No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."

Fred and George dived for Malfoys neck but Wood held them back," Save it for the match."  
I looked at Malfoy then passed my broom to Angelina, I stood in front of Malfoy and smiled sweetly then smacked him around the face. When my hand left his check there was a red hand print showing on his pale complexion, I did feel a little guilty but he deserved it.  
"Tessa!" Wood shouted and pulled me back to Fred and George who gave me secret hi-fives.

Ron pulled out his D.I.Y wand and pointed it at Malfoy," Eat slugs."  
There was a flash of green light and the spell back fired sending Ron flying back. We ran to him as he sat up on all fours, he coughed until a slimy slug came out of his mouth and I gagged.  
"That gross." I said after the second slug left his mouth.

The Slytherins behind me where laughing but I really wasn't in the mood to do anything about it. Collin Creevy came running up to us fascinated about what was happening, what was it and this kid and turning up anywhere that Harry was.  
"Can you turn him around Harry?" Collin asked as Harry and Hermione picked Ron up from the floor  
"Get out of the way, Colin!," he turned to Hermione as Ron was still Throwing up slugs, "Let's take him to Hagrid. He'll know what to do."

I looked at Malfoy who was laughing with the other Slytherins, that was supposed to be him. I felt a pang in my chest, betrayal and I don't know why we're not friends and even if we were close to it I'm not sure any more.

I gave my broom to Angelina and she nodded at me so I sprinted to keep up with Hermione and Harry, when I did catch up I let myself into Hagrid's hut and sat down on one of the large arm chairs with Hermione Next to me.

Ron threw up another Slug making Hagrid sigh and nod his head," Better out than in. Who was he tryin' ter curse anyway?"  
"Malfoy He called Hermione, well, I don't know exactly what it means" Harry confessed.

Hermione stood up and looked out the window before turning back to us," He called me a Mudblood."  
Hagrid looked shocked," he did not."  
Hermione looked at Harry's confused expression and started to expliain," It means dirty blood. Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who was Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone... like me. It's not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation."  
"It wasn't really a civilized convocation to be honest, it was more of point scoring convocation."I had to be honest.  
Hermione nodded.  
"Yeh see, Harry. There are some wizards - like Malfoy's family - who think they're better than everyone else 'cause they're what people call pureblood." Hagrid explained to Harry," Some families changed over the years, I think it was fifty years ago the Longbottoms turned on their friends because they didn't believe in that anymore annoyed a few families when 'ey did 'at."  
"That's horrible." Harry said.  
Ron threw up another slug," It's disgusting!"

"An' it's codswallop ter boot. Dirty blood. There's 'ardly a wizard today that's not half-blood or less. If we 'adn't married Muggles we'd've died out long ago. Besides, they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can't do." Hagrid took her hand, "Don' you think on it, Hermione. Don' you think on it fer a minute."

Hermione smiled whipping the tears from her eyes.  
We left Ron with Hagrid until the slugs toned down, Hermione went to the library to study and I went for a jog around the black lake.  
"Tessa!" Malfoy called," Tessa!"

I stopped jogging and looked at him," What?"  
"I'm sorry ok, unlike you I have an image to portray so please don't take it personally. Look I understand that you may not understand but please can we go back to being not friends but not enemies either?"  
I looked at him wide eyed," Call the daily prophet, Draco Malfoy apologises, on a serious note I will think about it." I turn to go but remembered something," Library fifth, bring me lunch."

With that I ran back to the common room to grab a shower before dinner.  
In my dorm, I had the shower and left my clothes out to be washed by the house elves. I changed into my uniform for dinner and walked down into the common room.  
I had a game of Exploding snap with Dean and Neville as Seamus was studding before I left with the boy and Hermione for dinner.

I had a change today and had a cheese and bacon Panini and chips with diet cola and profiterole cake.  
Ron came in a little later, he had to clean the trophies for eight weeks.  
"Worst day ever, I kept throwing up slugs all over the trophies so I had to re clean the same one over and over."  
"Who even has detention on a weekend?" I looked around," Have you seen harry?"  
Ron shuck his head as he eat three slices of different cakes until he stopped the three of us went looking for Harry.  
We turned the corner to Lockhart's class room when he walked into us.  
"Harry!" Hermione Explained.  
"Did you hear it?" He asked looking at us.  
Ron looked at him," Hear what?"  
"That... voice." Harry said looking around.  
Hermione looked confused," Voice? What voice?"  
"I heard it first in Lockhart's office and then again, just-" he stopped talking and stiffened up," It's moving. I think it's going to kill."  
"Kill?" Ron questioned as Harry set out in a run.

We ran after him I was keeping up but the others not so much.  
"Harry slow down!" Hermione called from behind me.

We ran down the corridors and upstairs until Harry stopped and looked at the water surrounding his feet, I bumped into him and looked at what he was looking at but I was looking at the wall, not the floor. Ron and Hermione came running by us and looked at the wall we were looking at.  
"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED ENEMIES OF THE HEIR... BEWARE." Hermione read  
"What's that? Hanging underneath?" Ron asked looking at a furring thing hanging from one of the fire lamps.  
Harry stepped forwards and looked at it," Its Mrs Norris, Filches cat."

The cat was stiff and it's tail wrapped around the lamp it was cruel on how someone could do that to a cat, if that happened to Cas I would probably smack whoever did it. I didn't have to worry about Cas, she spent most of her time sleeping on the foot of my bed or she was winding Fang up my weaving between in legs.  
"Look at that. Have you ever seen spiders act like that?" Hermione asked as we watched a line of spider crawl through a piece of broken window.  
"I... don't... like... spiders." Ron stuttered.

Suddenly the stairwell become alive with voices as everyone comes out from the hall and going to their common rooms for bed.  
I watch as Malfoy reads the message then looks at us.  
"Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" Draco sneered but when he looked at me his eyes read an apology which I nodded at and he seemed to relax.  
Why was my friendship with him so important to him last year we could barely see eye-to-eye. I will find out even if it takes me years to figure out.  
"What's going on here? Go on now! Make way," He said as he barged through and stopped when he saw the cat," Mrs. Norris! You! You've murdered my cat!," He ran at Harry but I pushed him out the way in time for Mr Flitch to grab my neck in a tight grip," I'll kill you! I'll-"  
"Argus!" Dumbledore called and Flinch let me go and I fell to the floor coughing.  
"I've got to stop doing that, one day I'm going to let you take a hit." I coughed as Harry helped me up.  
The Gryffindor Quiddich team was full on glaring at Flinch, he was going to strangle someone of a cat… why doesn't that make sense.

"Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately. Everyone except you four." He said pointing at the four of us.  
Lockhart got a closer look at the cat and looked to us," It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture. Encountered it myself once, in Ouagadougou. The full story's in my autobiography-"

"She's not dead Argus, she has been petrified." Dumbledore corrected Lockhart.  
"Precisely! So unlucky I wasn't there. I know the very counter curse that could have spared her."  
I rose an eyebrow at him, and all the teachers where looking at him with the same expression.  
"But how she's been Petrified... I cannot say." Dumbledor said looking at him.

Flitch pointed at Harry," Ask him! It's him that's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall! Besides, he knows I'm - I'm a Squib."  
Harry looked at him in shock," It's not true, sir! I swear! I never touched Mrs. Norris - And I don't even know what a Squib is."  
"I'll tell you later." I mouthed at Harry and he nodded.  
Mr Flitch looked at him with hatred," Rubbish! He saw my Kwikspell letter!"  
"If I might, Headmaster, Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."  
Was Snape Defending us!  
"However, the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner."  
Lockhart stepped forwards," I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus. You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail"  
He still got fan mail, from who himself.  
"That's why Ron, Tessa and I went looking for him, Professor. We'd just found him when Harry said-" Hermione started but then couldn't think of anything after that.  
"Yes Miss Granger." Snape was now very intrigued.  
Harry then jumped in," When I said I wasn't hungry. We were heading back to the Common Room when we found Mrs. Norris."  
Snape was staring us down and Dumbledore was studing us like they knew we were lieing  
"Innocent until proven guilty." Dumbledore said  
"My cat has been Petrified! I want to see some punishment!" Argus shouted at us  
Dumbledore looked at Mr Flinch,"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When they have matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. In the meantime, I advise caution. To all."

With that he let us go and we made our way back to the common room, we didn't start our convosations until out of teacher ear shot.  
"A Squib's someone who's born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any powers of their own. It's why Filch is trying to learn magic from a Kwikspell course. It's also why he hates students so much. He's bitter." I explained to Harry who nodded his head in understanding.

"Harry. This voice. You said you heard it first in Lockhart's office?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes." Harry gave her his short answer.  
"And did he hear it?" She asked, here's the interrogation to try and understand what going on.  
Harry sighed," He said he didn't."  
"Maybe he was lying." Ron pointed out.  
"It won't be the only thing he's lying about then." I said under my breath and Ron snorted.  
Hermione Stopped and looked at us," I hardly think someone with Gilderoy Lockhart's credentials would lie to one of his students, Ronald. Besides, if you recall, we didn't hear anything either."  
I looked at the others," Lockhart has credentials in what, how to perm your hair 101 or the art of being fabulous Darling."  
Ron was all out laughing and Harry was trying not to.  
"You do believe me, don't you?" Harry asked as we went back to seriousness.  
"'Course we do. It's just... it's a bit weird, isn't it? You hear this voice and then... Mrs. Norris turns up Petrified." Hermione said as she starts making her way up to the common room.  
"Do you think I should've told them, Dumbledore and the others." Harry asked making her stop.  
"No, even in the wizarding world Hearing voices is never a good sign." With that she carried on walking up.  
"She's right you know." A portrait butted in and I rolled my eyes as we ran up the stairs and caught the portrait door before he closed.

I looked at the rest of the Quiddich team who was gathered around a notice board, I pushed my way to the front and read the notice.

 _First game of the season, Gryffindor Vs Slytherin on the 5_ _th_ _of November._

This gave us a month to practise, when Wood noticed this he ran out of the room to find the pitch booking sheet in the Quiddich office.

I looked at Angelina who was shaking her head with a smile upon her lips.  
I went back to my room, I had a shower and changed into my pyjamas and crawled under my bed. My mind was racing with thoughts on the Chamber of Secrets but I was to tiered and before I know it I'm out like a light.

 **A/N  
that's two chapters up today and I'm pushing 3000 on this one which I pretty proud off. I don't think I'm doing another chapter tonight and if I do you're a set a very lucky readers.  
I don't like being pushy or anything but can someone please tell me what they think on those story because I know you guys are awesome and reviewing and I wish you would as I love reading about what you think so Please Review.  
Review, Favourite and follow please**


	23. Potions and Quiddich

**A/N  
Thank you for the review guys it meant a lot, so because of that review I've had a small idea that fits in with my main twist so thank you for that. So I would like to have finished the Chamber of Secret before my main school rush kicks in because I've been accepted to be a student Leader so this maybe a very busy year for me ****J** **  
Review, Favourite and Follow.  
**

 **Chpater Six (Or twenty-Four depending on how your counting) : Potions and Quiddich.  
**

Tomorrow is the first Quiddich game of the season and Oliver has been pulling us out of class to train, which I'm not complaining about but if he pulls me out of Transfiguration or Potions I will purposely take a bat the hit a bludger at him.  
So I was staring at the door of the Transfiguration Class room hoping the Twins don't run in here singing," Tessy, Tessy Timy Wimy Practise with Woody."  
They have sang that multiple time but mostly in Charms. I had Cass on my desk sleeping as I stroked her fur with a Ravenclaw girl Named Becca Harrold cooing over him. We got a long in class but I don't talk to her outside of class because I barley se her due to the danger I'm pulled in to half the time.

"Today, we will be turning animals into water goblets like so, one, two, three Vera Verto" She did the spell and the toucan shrank down a turned into a watery substance before moulding into a crystal water goblet or a normal glass to everyone else.  
"Now, who would like to go first," I put Cas on my lap so it looked like I didn't have a pet," Mr. Weasley?"  
Ron cleared his throat and did the wand movement," Vera Verto."  
a green light hit the tap an covered the rat as it hollowed out in the middle and turned into a goblet, with fur and a tail that squeaked I had to say it was funny.  
"That wand need replacing Mr Weasley." McGonagall just pointed out the obvious.  
Hermione raised her hand and waited for McGonagall, I knew she wasn't asking about the task because she finds stuff like this easy.  
"Yes Miss Granger?"  
Hermione took a breath and looked at McGonagall," Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"  
McGonagall Looked at her," My subject is Transfiguration, Miss Granger."  
She turned to go back to her desk but Hermione really wanted her answer," Yes, Professor. But there seems to be very little written about the Chamber of Secrets. For those of us with a personal interest in the subject, that is... disturbing."

Mcgonagall looked at her and sighed knowing that Hermione would go on and on until she got her answer," Very well. You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not."  
"Three Guesses who." Ron said and he got a few laughs.  
McGonagall nodded at Ron and continued, "Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, purebloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. According to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."  
"Muggle-Borns." Hermione said for those who were just thinking about it.  
"Yes. Naturally, the school has been searched many times for such a chamber. It has never been found." Mcgonagall said looking at all of us.  
"Professor, what exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?" Hermione asked trying to get as much information as possible.  
"The Chamber is said to be home to something which the heir of Slytherin alone can control. It is said to be home... to a monster."

I looked at Malfoy who was smiling to himself for some reason but I turned back to Becca who looked a little white, and I gave her a side hug which made her smile.  
The bell went and we cleared out of the class room and I waited for the others as Becca went with her Ravenclaw friends.  
"D'you think it's true? D'you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked looking at us.  
"Yes. Couldn't you tell: McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are." Hermione said looking a little white  
Harry looked at us," But if there really is a Chamber of Secrets, and it's really been opened, that means-"  
"The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is, who is it?" Hermione Finished.  
Ron had a look of mock puzzlement on his face," Let's think. Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum."  
A look of anger reached Hermione's face," If you're talking about Malfoy."  
Her eyes glared at the back of his head as he swaggered passed with Crabbe running after him, it was kinda funny.  
"Of course! You heard him: 'You'll be next, Mudbloods'!" Ron Quoted but left out the eyebrows.  
"I heard him. But Malfoy? The Heir of Slytherin?" Hermione questioned and I had to agree with that, in my head, Yeah he was an ass sometimes but I don't think he could kill anyone.  
"Maybe Ron's right, Hermione. I mean, look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries." Harry said pointing it out, talk about stalking the family tree.  
I looked at Harry," That proves nothing but his family is cunning, rich and sly nothing else but the qualities of a Slytherin Student."  
This made Harry frown at the fact I was right but Obviously he wouldn't think Malfoy was Innocent until he saw it himself.  
"Crabbe and Goyle must know. Maybe we could trick them into telling" Ron had a smirk on his face making me slowly nod then shack my head.  
"Never smile like that again it makes you look insane." I said gripping her shoulder.  
Hermione nodded then something dawned on me, the perfect potion.  
"Even they aren't that thick." Hermione said looking at Ron.  
" But there might be another way. Mind you, it would be difficult. Not to mention we'd be breaking about fifty school rules. And it would be dangerous. Very dangerous."I looked at them with a smirk," but since when did that stop us."  
"When do we start?" Ron asked.  
Smiling I lead them to the Library then placed them by a window in an empty area as I got the book I was looking for.  
As I walked back I flicked through the pages until I found the potion I was looking for.  
"Here it is: 'The Polyjuice Potion. Properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another." I read and looked at them, Ron was getting way to excited about this.  
"You mean, Harry and I drink some of this stuff and we turn into Crabbe and Goyle?" Ron asked and I nodded, I think I've already answered that," Wicked! Malfoy'll tell us anything!"  
Hermione looked over my shoulder and read the Ingrediance," Exactly. But it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion. Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed. And, of course, we'll need a bit of whoever we want to change into too."  
"Hang on now. I'm drinking nothing with Crabbe's toenails in it." Ron said, not to exited now are you.  
"How long will it take to make?" Harry asked and I looked down.  
"A month."  
Harry looked at me," A month? But if Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin... he could attack half the Muggle-borns in the school by then."  
Hermione looked at him," Didn't need to tell me that."

I closed the book and took it to the Liberian who signed it out for me before I joined the others again.  
"We have to go change for the match, see you after it." I said as I saw George.  
Me and Harry walked over to the twins who had a smile on their faces.  
"tessy, stand on the chair." Fred smirked and I did.  
He turned around and picked me up, giving me a piggy- back, he started running to the pitch with the Harry and George behind him.  
He put me down with help from Angelina as I was pretty short compared to him and the others.

We changed into our robes in the tent and we had to listen to Oliver's grand speech, which Fred and George mouthed the words to.

We stood in formation ready to kick off when the door opened, we said nothing.  
With the hatch open we kicked off and did a circle of the pitch before we hovered in our places.  
Madam Hooch started the game, the snitch circled Harry and Malfoy before flying off.  
Fred and George where smirking, Probably ready to get pay back on what they said to Hermione like Oliver instructed.  
The Quaffle was released and I I grabbed it weaving through the Slytherins, I paced to Katie who passed to Angelina who scored.  
That was a quick point.  
It went like that until we reached thirty then The Slytherins kicked it up, Oliver was doing what he could but those new brooms gave them an advantage that we didn't have. I hope Harry catches that Snitch or we are done for this year.  
The Slytherins had the quaffle and we were chasing them around the pitch, when Marcus Flint went to score their Hundredth point Oliver blocked him and batted the ball to me and I zoomed off.  
Me, Angelina and Kate had a game of Piggy- in the middle until we reached the hoops and I scored the fortieth point.

Angelina had the quaffle in her position until a Slytherin Chaser, I think his name was Adrian Pucey, punched it from her, I diver to get it but I was pushed out the way by Graham Montague.  
He scored the point for Slytherin, and I wanted to hit him for it.  
I ducked passed a bludger that a Slytherin beater hit at me so I flagged him and carried on. Oliver got taken down by a bludger that was after Harry, he was weaving in between until he went near under the rafters of the pitch.  
I saw Collin Creevy try and take a piture and with the bludger following Harry it was a bad place to be. I tossed the quaffle to Angelina who took the shot as I dived for Collin as the bludger was getting closer to him, I picked him up by his cloak and flew back to the stands and put him down gently before going back to the game.  
"What was that?" Angelina asked me as we weaved through the chasers.  
I threw the ball in the air and hit it into the hoops with the back end of my broom.  
"Harry's new super fan, follows us around with a camera fo a good shot, first year."  
She smirked and laughed.  
We saw harry go for the Snitch, he was almost there was a bludger hit his dominant arm making his guard come off. He switched hands, not having full control of his broom he was swaying until he flipped and he grabbed the snitch.  
he stopped skidding on the sand by the hoops and held the snitch in his hands.  
We all thought the bludger would stop but it didn't. it went for his head but he rolled out the way, it went for another head shot and again Harry dodged that, it bounce in the space between his legs before Hermione was able to cast the spell.  
"Finite Incantatem!" She shouted and the bludger exploded.

I flew down and stood with the others, I saw Lockhart running to us and he kneeled in front of Harry.  
"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.  
Harry looked at her then his arm," No, I think, I think my arm's broken."  
"Not to worry, Harry. I'll fix that arm of yours straight away."  
"No... no... not you." Hary tried to say but Lockhart was having no of it.  
"Poor boy doesn't know what he's saying. This won't hurt a bit." Lockhart twerled his wand," Breaky arm imendo."  
I looked at Hermione, Ron and Hagrid who looked Horror stricken, was that even a spell.  
Lockhart dropped his wand and lifted Harry's arm and it made the sound of running water in his arm.  
"Ah. Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. The point is, the bones are no longer broken." Lockhart said.  
Hagrid looked at him," Brok'n? He doesn't 'ave any bones at all!"

We helped Harry up and carried him to Madam Pomphrey who had just helped Malfoy and his broke rib, when she saw Harry she put him on the bed and we crowded around him as she got a potion form the cupboards.  
"He should have been brought straight to me! I can mend bones in a heartbeat but growing them back" she was either telling us off for letting him near Lockhart or she was talking to herself.  
"You will be able to, won't you?" Hermione asked as madam Pomphrey pored Harry a glass of Skeli-gro.  
"I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful. You're in for a rough night, Potter. Regrowing bones is nasty business."  
Harry took a swig then spit it back out at us,"Well, what did you expect - pumpkin juice?"

Collin Creevy pushed his way to the front," That was brilliant today, Harry! Brilliant!"

Madam Pomphrey started to push us in the direction of the door," Out! All of you! This boy's got thirty-three bones to regrow!"

We left as instructed and I went back to the common room to change out of my robes and into my pyjama's, tomorrow was another thing as we had to try and steal a load of Ingredients from Snape's privet stores to make a potion to prove a point. Well at least I wasn't the one who was drinking it as I'm going home for Christmas with Neville.

 **A/N  
How was that? So next chapter is them Stealing the ingredients and of course the Duelling Club of worthlessness.  
Please comment as I love hearing what you think, I don't know how many updates you will get a day now because I'm getting into this and I want to get to Fourth year and on wards as I have plans for that. ****  
Please Review, Follow and favourate.**


	24. Ingredients and Duels

**A/N  
So Almost time for a twist to kick in, I don't know how you guys will take it, it's going to happen after Christmas and that's all I'm saying about that.  
As I've basically told you everything in the first chapter I've written today I'm going to get on with it.  
Review, Favourite and follow.**

 **Chapter Eight (Or Twenty-Five depending on how your counting): ingredients and The Duelling club of nothing.**

I sat on the floor of the girls bathroom as I heated up the cauldron with the correct amount of water at the bottom. I sent Harry, Ron and Hermione to steal the ingredients from Snape and to tell him I was busy with another teacher so I couldn't come to class.

They where only got for half an hour when they came running back, I took out the bottles and the herb grinder and made a start with the others watching me make a potion. It's worse in class I tell ya.

Harry was telling us about his visit by Dobby the house elf, and lets just say that, that elf needs a day job if he ironed his hands to create a rouge bludger.  
"Again? You mean, the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Hermione asked as he held the book out for me to read when I needed too.  
"Of course! Don't you see? Lucius Malfoy must've opened it when he was at school here, and now he's told Draco how to do it." Ron explained as he pushed up his jumper sleeves.  
I looked up from crushing a small pile of lace wing flies," Maybe. We'll have to wait for the Polyjuice Potion to know for sure."

I continued still listening and adding in where I could just for the sack of it.  
"Enlighten me. Why are we brewing this potion in broad daylight, in the middle of a girls' lavatory? Don't you think we'll get caught?" Ron asked, I guess he didn't know about Moaning Myrtle  
"Never. No one over comes in here." Hermione smiled.  
Ron looked at us," Why?"  
"Moaning Myrtle." Hermione answered looking at the toilet cubicles.  
Ron looked Confused," Who's Moaning Myrtle?"  
From behind a door the ghost of Moaning Myrtle floated out and hovered behind Ron.  
"I'm Moaning Myrtle. I wouldn't expect you to know me. Who would ever talk about fat, ugly, miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle?" With that she dives into one of the toilets and disappeared but she made a bloody awful splash of toilet water.  
"She's a little sensitive." I said smiling at the boys reactions.

With a little help from Hermione I got the smoking potion into the sink and had it on a low heat as we had to go to Lockhart's stupid Duelling club

We made our way to the hall where other students where gathered around. I stood with Dean, Seamus and Neville as I was split off from the others. There was a stage with a cloth over it, most of us were already crowded around the stage but I was too busy talking to Dean about this year's scrap book to care.  
Lockhart walked on to the stage in a strange concoction of silver clothing, his over jacket reminded me of my quilt back home.  
"That reminds me of the Quilt you made." Neville whispers looking at Lockhart and I nodded.  
"I was thinking the same thing." I smiled as we watched Lockhart.  
Lockhart was strutting up the stage like it was a catwalk, he took off his side cloak and tossed it into the crowd where it was caught by Angelina, Katie and Sophie.  
"Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!"  
"What's the fun in that?" Ron asked and I snorted.

To me Snape looked bored and that he really didn't want to be here, he probably got bribed to do this as he seems the type to do anything for a bit a money.  
They put their wands in front of their faces before swishing them to there sides to bow to each other.  
"As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."  
The turned around and walked away from each other taking the same amount of steps.  
"One- two- three." Lockhart called.  
"Expelliarmus!" Snape cried and Lockhart went flying back.  
Hermione looked at him," Do you think he's all right?"  
We all looked at her," Who cares?"  
"Well, there you have it. That was a Disarming Charm. As you see, I've lost my wand." Lockhart said standing up, Hermione bent down to pick up his wand and returned it to him with a smile.  
"Ah, thank you, Miss Granger. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy" Lockhart tried to smooth it off as a demonstration but we knew he couldn't block a spell to begin with.

Snape looked at Lockhart," Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor."  
"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?" Lockhart said and Harry made his way to the steps as Ron just stood there.  
"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house. Malfoy, perhaps." Snape said like it was an every day event.

I instantly felt guilty because only last month I was teaching Malfoy some end of year spells. Malfoy and Harry came fact to face and copied Lockhart and Snape's movements at the beginning of their 'duel.'  
"Scared Potter?" Draco sneered.  
"You wish." Harry resorted.  
"Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent - only to disarm. We don't want any accidents. One, two-"  
"Evertay statius **(*)** " Malfoy yelled a yellow light pushed Harry off his feet and he flipped over so many times before crashing down on to his side. I looked at Malfoy who looked quite smug of himself, he won't be smug after what I have planned for tomorrow's tutor session. I think four roles of parchment on defence and offence charms should do it with another roll of Parchment on the ingredients of our latest potions.  
Harry Had a Quick recovery before aiming his wand at Malfoy." Rictusempra!"  
The spell hit him in the stomach, he was lifted in to the air did a few role-polies before he landed at the feet of Professor Snape.  
"I said disarm only!" Lockhart yelled.  
" Well maybe if you taught them to block the spells they wouldn't be trying to kill each other." I yelled at that made him shut up.  
Lockhart walked over to me and crouched down," You think you can do better?"  
Everyone was staring and I smirked," Against you yes."  
"After they have finished lets see how smart you are then." Lockhart turned to the boys," Continue."

Malfoy looked at me with a snarl but his eyes held concern, what is up with us lately? We are not at each other's throats and I was getting a little scared that I was thinking I didn't hate him.  
"Serpensortia!" Malfoy called and from the tip of his wand a black snake slithered forth and Snape was smirking with amusement.

Snape started to walk forwards," Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you."  
"Allow me!" Lockhart said pointing his wand at the snake," Alartay asendaly."  
I looked at the boys who raised an eye brow," Is he making these spells up,"

When the snake lands again he goes straight for Justin, Harry started speaking Parseltounge and we just started at him, yes the snake stopped attacking Justin but why didn't he tell us about this.  
"What are you playing at?" Justin asked.  
Ron and Hermione leave then Lockhart looks at me,"up you get."  
Seamus and Dean give me a leg up and I walk down the end where the Slytherins are as Lockhart wanted his fans with him.  
We bowed to each other before I walked ten steps forwards and turned around.  
"Come on Tessa." I heard some people cry which made me feel a little better.  
"Stup-" Lockhart was saying when I thought about using Expelliarmus and that's what happened.  
I stared as Lockhart went flying through the air and landed as a heap on the other side.  
I smiled and pointed my wand at him as Dumbledore and McGonagall came in and they looked amused at the sight.  
As Lockhart got up I didn't give him a second to recover as I really wasn't in the mood to.  
"Stuplify." I shouted and once again Lockhart was thrown back earning a few laughs.  
"Nice to show them that spell Miss Longbottom but isn't it above your age group." He smirked.  
I looked at him a creased my nose," It could be, but then again I just won so it's not."  
I didn't bow again I just walked down the stage earning a few claps and left the room.  
Lockhart was an ass and a fudging awful teacher who is a fudging pain in the fudging backside.

I went back to the common room and picked up my books and went to the library where Malfoy was already waiting for me with his books out and was writing on a piece of parchment.  
"What are you doing?" I asked putting my books down.  
"Writing." He said simply.  
I raised and Eye brow," I can see that, what are you writing?"  
Malfoy looked up at me," transfiguration Homework."  
I nodded, "I did it this morning in Lockhart's class."  
Malfoy snorted as he copied one last part on to the parchment before letting it to dry.  
"Whats today then?" He asked.  
I Pursed my lips into a thinking face," Well as I won't be here next week due to the fact it's Christmas how about twenty questions?"  
He nodded and we started it, so far I've learned that he only had one true friend his Slytherin which is Blaise the other just follow him around for the sake of it, his favourite colour is Slytherin green –which was expected and he wishes me a Merry Christmas.  
At the end He helped me back up my things as we left to go to dinner, as it was nearing to Christmas they had to the Christmas cutlery out, I had stake pie and chips with of course my profiterole cake, I would've gone back to the common room to start packing but McGonnagall tapped her glass to signal everyone to shut up.  
"I wish you all a Merry Christmas for those who are leaving on Saturday to celebrate with their familys. I also want to announce that Gryffindor had gained five points for a good Duel from Miss Longbottom." Dumbledore said before siting back down.  
I opened and closed my mouth like a fish before I left the hall to go to the common room. I only packed my clothes but I left most of my things here but my sketch books  
Hermione came in with a smile," So what's left with the potion?"  
"When serving where the clothes of the person your changing into and add in something with their DNA and it must be human or it won't work."  
Hermione nodded and stroked Cas's head.  
"I wish your parents would wake up." Hermione said giving me a small smile.  
"I do too Hermione." She gave me a hug and I let the tears fall down my face, it's the first time I've cried about my parents since they were first admitted into St. Mungos.

I had a shower and changed into my Pyjamas and came out if the bathroom French braiding my hair. Climbing into bed I switched my bedside lamp off and closed my eyes.  
I wish my parents would wake up, just once on Christmas.

 **A/N  
That's two updates today, if I make it a third you really are luck with five updates in two days.  
I hope you are enjoying this and keep reviewing as I love reviews.  
Keep Calm and Review, Favourite and Follow**


	25. Merry Christmas (Short Chapter)

**A/N  
Over 50,000 words now and its one of my longest stories yet so I'm pretty happy. So three updates today, you lucky people I don't normal update this much in a day so I Hope you're enjoying this.  
Review, Favourite and follow.**

 **Chapter Nine (Or twenty-six depending on how your counting): Merry Christmas.**

I woke up with Hermione pacing up and down, I sat up and looked at her.  
"Whats up?" I asked and she looked at me.  
"We need a way to knock out Crabbe and Goyle without them knowing." She said still pacing.  
"try a sleeping drought its effects last three hours it should be more than enough." I said yawning and kicking the covers off.  
Her eyes winded and she hugged me," you're amazing."

With that she ran out, I changed into a pair of shorts with over the knee socks and knee high boots with a white cami and a pale blue jumper with my fur lined coat, I smiled as I noticed Cas sleeping in my hood. I pulled my trunk with me down the stairs where I met the rest of the boys.  
We made our way down to the carriages where Filtch packed our backs on the carrage and we sat inside as the horses ran across the black lake.

We talked about the past few months then the topic of convocation turned to Quiddich then the fact Nearley headless Nick and Justin had been petrified and that continued until we got to the train station, we found a compartment were I took off my coat and moved Cas on to body of the my coat.

After the train was loaded up, and the whistle blew the train jurked forwards and began its journey back to London.  
We ended up playing the ABC game and our normal games of Exploding snap until the trolley came around.  
"Anything form the trolley dears?"She asked and I stood up and getting nine galleons from my purse.  
"Could I have six bags of droobles, three red vines and some honey comb fudge." She nods with a smile.  
"Did you miss breckfast?" I nodded sheepishly and handed over the cash and she laughed.  
The boys looked me and I smiled innocently as I watched the country pass behind us as I blew blue boubles.

When the train stopped, I picked up my coat as I kept Cas in my arms as I we walked out of the train, I collected my trunk and Held Cas in my arms as I dragged my trunk to the fireplace.  
Gran passes me the floo powder and I took a handful.  
"Blue Cottage, Nottingham." I shouted and dropped the powder and I was taken up in Green smoke.

I stepped out of the fireplace before dragging my trunk out, I left it on the side and put Cas in her cat basket and I put my coat on the hooks.  
Gran did our washing and I ran upstairs and jumped on to my bed, I breathed in the smell of pain that was imbedded into the fabrics of my room and fell asleep.

Nothing happened over this Christmas, mum and dad where still asleep as they have been for the last twelve years so I was allowed to go home early and that's where I was now.

"Knock, Knock." I heard my gran call and I swivelled around on my chair," As Christmas is in three days you need to do some Shopping, there is a bag on the side for you to go as Neville has gone round a friends house after ya ma squeezed his hand."  
I nodded with a smile, I put my pencil down and put on my coat and put Cas on my bed and watched her wriggle around until she was sleeping in a ball.

I ran downstairs and grabbed the bag of Galleons and went into the fireplace," Diagon Ally!"  
I was taken up in Green fire and I came out in then Leakey Cauldron, I made my way to the back where I tapped the pattern on the wall and watched as it folded in on itself.  
The ally was full of Christmas shoppers and the smell of spice apple wines.  
I got a few new books for Hermione, a book on Chess for Ron and for Harry it was a little figurine of a seeker who flew around its base. I had them all wrapped in nice paper with little gift tags for me to write on.  
Hermione's and Rons had the same but on Harry's it was a little different.

 _Dear Harry,  
Don't worry you will have to whole set by the time your twenty!  
Tessa __J_

I put them all in my bag gently, I only had one more person to buy for and it was killing me as I didn't know what to buy for him. I was walking back to the pub, I spotted a tiny jar of Butter beer and brought it for him.  
I had it wrapped in Slytherin Green and I wrote on the labble.

 _I hope your still studying, don't drink it all at once.  
Tessa._

With the gifts in hand I walked to the public owlary where I sent the gifts with them, I did feel sorry for them as it was a long way to Scotland.

I made it home and finished the painting, I signed the bottom and left it to dry.  
I hadn't done much this Christmas and I was tempted to take the early train back to Hogwarts.  
I've read the books that I had and the text books to teach Draco what we aren't learning in Defence.  
"Tessa, Dinner!" Gran called.

I ran down stairs to see Neville was there eating a pile of chips, that was all diner was today chip sandwiches nothing special.

After dinner I went upstairs and had a shower before I changed into my Pyjamas and climbed into bed.

For Christmas Eve I spent it starting this years scrap book

* * *

I woke up with a smile on my face, Christmas had always been a happy time as it always seemed to snow around us; no one else.

Around my feet where four Presants, I opened the red wrapped ones first which just happened to be broom repair kit from Harry, red vines and gobstoppers from Ron and Books from Hermione that I had to laugh about,' how not to get injured in Quiddich.' Was she telling me that i got hurt in quiddich because I haven't had a Serious injury since last year.  
The last one made me smile, It was a silver anklet with the odd danged ruby It was beautiful.

 _Merry Christmas Tessa  
Draco Malfoy._

I put it on then put the rest of the gifts around my room in selected places, I was already packing to go back to school I was bored so I might stay at Hogwarts from now on over Christmas.

Nothing happened for the next couple of weeks until we went back to the train station, Cas was in my hood and I was dragging my trunk into the fireplace.  
"Kings cross Station, London." I was wisked away in Green fire.  
As I waited for Neville and Gran to come through I put my bag on to a trolley and swung on the handle bars until we where ready to go.

We walked down the platform until we reached third arch in between platforms nine and ten, I ran and the wall then steered the trolley down platform nine and three quarters. I let them pack my trunk in with the others and went to fine Seamus and Dean on the train, we had a small convostion on how Quiddich was amazing and football wasn't even a sport in my eyes.  
Neville soon joined us just before the train jerked forwards, We waved at Gran as we pulled out of the station. I was fiddling with the gems on my anklet for a white before I fell asleep on Neville's shoulder.

This Christmas had been the most uneventful thing ever I hope school isn't this boring.

 **A/N  
** **I know its a small chapter I just didn't know what to put but I didn't want her in the polyjucie potion scenes.  
** **Next chapter is when they get back, I'm afraid to say my twist is coming up in the next chapter or so, so prepare for that.  
** **Review, favourite and follow**


	26. Oh Dear!

**A/N**

 **You lucky people, Four Updates and we are coming to the end, I did worn you that second year would be shortened and I personally Don't know by how much. So I'm having this chapter start in March so Three months from the last chapter to try and pick up the pace a little.  
Please keep those Reviews coming as I love hearing from you.**

 **Chapter Ten (or Twenty-Seven depending on how your counting): Oh dear.**

Oliver has been making us train almost every day except when I'm tutoring Malfoy which is going ok, he isn't much of an arse when it just to two of us because he doesn't have anyone to impress.

The four of us stood in the court yard as Harry tried to explain what he saw in the diary.  
"It can't be Hagrid. It just can't be." Hermione said looking at the three of us.  
Ron nodded," We don't even know this Riddle. He sounds like a dirty, rotten snitch to me."  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle, why does that name give me the creeps." I said and Ron nodded in Agreement.  
"The monster had killed someone, Ron. What would any of us done?" Harry asked us and a few thing popped to mind but I didn't say them.  
"Look. Hagrid's our friend. Why don't we just go ask him about it?" Hermione suggested and we looked at her as if she was crazy.  
"That'd be a cheerful visit. Hullo, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?" mimicked with that smile on his face.  
"Mad and Hairy, not talking about me are you? "Hagrid asked behind me.  
We looked at each other and answered at the same time," No."  
That sounded defensive and I think Hagrid Noticed it as he was looking at us strangely.  
Harry Looked at the bottle in Hagrid's Hands as he tried to change the subject," What's that you've got, Hagrid?"

Hagrid looked at the bottle then at us," Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent. Fer the Mandrakes, yeh know. Accordin' ter Professor Sprout, they still got a bit o' growin' up ter do, but once their acne clears up, we'll be able to chop 'em up, stew 'em, an' get those people in the hospital un-Petrified. 'Til then, you three best watch yerselves, all righ'?"  
We nodded then we saw Neville run up to us his face white with shock.  
"Harry, I don't know who did it, but... you'd better come." Neville breathed before he ran and we followed.

Neville led us to the common room and up to the boys dorms where and he turned into his room. Feathers where floating about and picture frams broken on the floor, I knew boys where messy but this is taking the biscuit.  
Harry was now on the floor looking threw his books as he was looking for something impeticular.  
"It had to be a Gryffindor. Nobody else knows our password. Unless, it wasn't a student." Hermione said breaking the tension with more tension.  
"Well, whoever it was, they were looking for something." Ron said looking around.  
Harry looked up at us," And they found it, Tom Riddle's Diary's gone."  
" Harry Tessy, Wood wants up in sports gear." George yelled and I groaned.  
I looked at the others," If that guy makes me run around three laps of the lake and pitch I'm going to hit his head with a bludger after I've hit it with a bat."  
The boys looked scared but Hermione laughed as I went to change into a pair of shorts and a sports t-shirt that had a hole in the back for ventilation.  
When I got to the pitch you won't believe what I was doing, Have a guess… That right I was running around the pitch six times before we actually practised.

When I finally got back to my dorm, my legs where acing so I got a cold shower and changed into my Pyjamas as tomorrow was the match.

"Tessa Come on!" Angelina shouted as I ran down the stairs.  
I ended up having a Piggy-back from George and Angelina got one from Fred, I gave her a look and her eyes widened and she blushed.

The twins set us down so we could change, I didn't put my jumper on so I was just in my Quiddich shirt, cream leggings, shoes and my red and gold cloak.  
We sat with our brooms in front of a black board listening to Oliver.  
"Listen up now. We play our game, Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance. We're stronger, quicker, smarter." Oliver gave us the run over of our formations before we left the tent.  
"Not to mention they're dead terrified Harry'll Petrify them if they fly anywhere near him." George said smirking at Harry.  
"That too." Wood smiled until McGonagall stood in front of him," Professor McGonagall-"  
"This game has been Cancelled."  
Oliver stared at her," Cancelled! They can't cancel Quidditch-"  
Fred, George and Angelina patted Oliver's shoulder knowing how much it ment to him.  
"Silence, Wood! You will return to Gryffindor Tower now. Potter and Longbottom, you and I will find Mr. Weasley. There's something the both of you need to see."  
We found Ron in the stands then we followed McGonagall back into the school where she lead us to the Hospital wing.  
"I warn you. This will be a bit of a shock." She told us as we walked up to the bed Madam Pomphrey was leaning over.  
"Hermione." Ron breathed.  
"She was found near the library. Along with this. Does it mean anything to either of you?" McGonagall asked us and we shuck our heads no.  
We walked back to the Common room where I sat with Neville, Seamus and Dean when McGonagall walked in with a piece of paper.  
"All students will return to their house common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No exceptions. I should tell you all this. Unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught, it is likely that the school will be closed." McGonagall made her exit and we all started whispering between each other.  
"Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin - why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" Neville asked.  
"In Quiddich we have no actually challenges besides that house and it makes the game more fun then just flying passed slow flyers." I pointed out and some of the Quiddich team nodded at that.  
"They can't close Hogwarts. Where would we all go?" Seamus asked.  
I looked at him," Beauxbatons or Durmstrang I think, I couldn't do it apparently in Beauxbatons, they learn to dance, you can't play Quiddich and your uniforms are silk. Durmstrang is no different, except you have Quiddich, and your uniforms are fur lined and they focus on the dark arts and rumour has it that the head teacher was-is a Death eater."  
The looked at me," My uncle works at Durmstrang."  
"I don't care what anyone says. As long as Dumbledore's here, Hogwarts will be here." Dean said looking at all of us and he had a point.

I looked at the clock on the wall and gasped," I'm late."  
I gave Harry my broom and I ran to the Library, I hid behind a pile of books and changed out of my robes and into the outfit I left for Christmas in. I gave my robes to the house elf who would wash them. I set the necessary books out and waited for Malfoy to turn up.  
On a blank Piece of paper I wrote down Tom Marvolo Riddle and I stared at it before I jumped up the letters.  
 _I am Lord Voldemort.  
_ I gasped at my page and looked up to see Ginny looking at the paper so I folded it up and smiled at her.  
"You ok Ginny?" I asked and she ran away.

I shuck my head and soon after Malfoy showed his face.  
"You took your time." I smirked as I opened the page we were working on.  
Malfoy nodded," I heard about your friend Granger."  
I gave him a sad smile," Yeah but she will be ok soon when they have the mandrakes fully grown."  
I skimmed the page and found a spell that would work, I scrunched up the piece of paper.  
"A controlled fire." I told him and looked at the paper as it hovered in mid-air.  
"You're getting better at that." Malfoy said smirking.  
"Thanks Malfoy now the spell." I smiled.  
He pointed his wand at the paper," _Incendio"  
_ The paper was now on a small flame and I smiled, "Perfect now lets get on with the work at hand."  
Malfoy looked at me," I thought that was the work."  
I shuck my head," No, I was just cold."  
Malfoy gave me and airy laugh.  
"You see that table where the Hufflepuffs are suding?" He nods," Try the Dancing feet charm on the table."  
Malfoy looked at me," You sure you're not a Slytherin?"  
"Positive."  
Draco points his wand at the table," _Tarantallegra"  
_ We watched as the table started dancing, the Hufflepuffs didn't know what was happening then the chairs started and I looked at Malfoy as I quickly packed up. I stuffed the paper I was writing on in my Pocket before we ran out and leaned on the wall outside the Library and we started laughing.  
"What the, who did this?" The Librarian shouted.  
I looked at Malfoy and he groaned as we ran to the beach of the black lake, I leaned on one of the rocks and dropped my bag.  
"That was entertaining." Malfoy laughed.  
"yeah it was, it's nice to see you laugh." I said looking out across the lake," Can we study here next time its more peaceful and we can use the rocks instead of a table."  
Malfoy nodded," Yeah why not."  
I stood up from the rocks and took a breath," I've got curfew good-night Malfoy."  
"Night Longbottom." He smirked.  
I ran back to the common room and back into my dorm where it was just me, Chloe and Lavender. I took a shower and changed into my Pyjamas and crawled under the covers that note playing on my mind.  
Voldemort told Harry about Hagrid, that means Hagrid never opened the chamber of secrets he did.  
Lord Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin, so if he talked to Harry then he knows who Harry is meaning he wouldn't care about muggle-borns anymore. So why did the beast get Hermione?  
I closed my eyes and fell into a troubled sleep.

I woke up on a bright and sunny Saturday morning, not it was raining and grey.  
I changed into a white top and a black blazer with black shorts and tan tights with my combat boots. I French fishtail braided my hair and I went to the Library.  
I sat I front of the shelves and researched Diary charms, I looked at the shinny oak of the bookshelf and saw a pair a yellow eyes.  
I felt my body stiffening, I quickly grabbed the paper before I fell to the floor with a bag.  
It wasn't how I thought it would be, It was like being tapped in your own body.  
Ginny walked up to me, her eyes glassy.  
"You know too much, now you have to cope without telling them who they're up against. Oh you can still see and think, so just imagine it as getting to know how useful you are." With that she walked away.

I wanted to get up, to call out to her but I couldn't I was stuck and I wanted to cry but no tears would leave my eyes. I hope someone would find me, and quick it's really unconfutable being like this.

I don't know how long I was but I felt footsteps and I saw my brother, he looked at me and called for Seamus to get McGonagall.  
Neville took my stone hand in his until a stretcher came and carried me out the library.  
Neville didn't leave my side he even studied with me which made me smile, Ron and Harry came up to me and realized they would be doing this on my own.  
Whilst Neville was gone, it was just Ron and Harry and they just got a piece of paper from Hermione so they must have thought I would have one as I was in the Library as well.  
Ron held the hand with the paper in and he noticed it. I watched as best I could as he unscrunched it and gave it to Harry.  
The boys ran off leaving me to my lonely thoughts and that was what the hell is Chloe and Lavender doing to out dorm room.

 **A/N  
And there you have it, the fourth update today and your not getting anymore, so the next chapter will either be quite strange to some or quite sweet depending on your point of view.  
Please update and I want to know if I'm doing a good boy with this.  
Keep calm and Review, Favourite and Follow.  
I'm So keeping that one, I love it.**


	27. Why Do I Care? (DM and TL POV)

**A/N  
In the chapter I'm Changing it up a bit, if you have seen the title of this chapter you might have a guess why. I'm doing it in his POV and not carrying on the normal flow of the Chamber of secrets because we all know what happens in that. I might move it back to Tessa's before the end of the chapter to see her POV on Malfoys POV  
Don't expect long chapters when I'm doing this because i'm no great and making things up but I'm not bad either. this is set two weeks after Tessa was Petrified so Harry and Ron have now gone with Lockhart into the Chamber.  
please review as I haven't got any for the four updates I did yesterday and they where a pain to write, I think I've warn the DVD out so...  
Enjoy  
Draco Malfoy's Point of Veiw**

 **Chapter Eleven (Or twenty-Eight depending on how your counting)**

I waited until Weasel and Scarhead had ran out of the hospital wing before I went in with my bag, I walked passed Granger who seemed to my staring at me. I shuck it off and sat next to Tessa, I got the books out and started reading them to her like she could hear me. I knew if I didn't keep it up she would probably make me swim in the black lake or something strange.

Every so offten I would check on the door to make sure non of her Gryffin-dork friends ran in, I don't even know why she's friends with them they are only using her because she's a Potions Princess.  
I looked at her then smirked, Potions Princess fits.

I was half-way through going over our Charms revision when the door opened, I grabbed my bag and threw it under the bed before I did the same. I watched a three pairs of feet come up to her bed then a sob, probally her brother.  
If brains where gold he would be poorer than the Weasley's and that's saying somehting, but for some reason I didn't have the heart to say it in front of Tessa.  
"Its Ok Nev, Madam Pomfrey will get her back to her drawing boards." Thomas said.  
"Yeah, just asking what are we getting her for her birthday?" Finnegan asked.  
I heard someone take a breath.  
"Art things I guess as she's into that." Thomas said with a laugh at the end," She is Designing her bloody prom dress."  
She's designing her prom dress, either she has full confidence with her skills or

There was a silence before anything really happened.  
"Hey Nev, who gave her the anklet?" Finnegan asked.  
I took a breath, she's wearing it, she's actually wearing it.  
I heard them move around to look at it.  
" I don't know after Christmas just just walked down with it on." Neville confessed," We have DADA to get to."

I heard there feet leave and I rolled out from under the bed and pulled my bag out and continued from where I was, I don't know why her friendship meant so much to me. After finishing two subjects worth of revision I had to go to Potions, I squeezed Tessa's hand before I left the infirmary and I went down to the dungeons.  
Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle sat with me around our bench when I fully noticed that Weasel and Potter wheren't in class.

"Theresa Longbottom." Snape called, I guess he didn't know.  
I heard a cough from the back and we all looked at Longbottom.  
"She's been petrified Sir." He said his voice cracking.  
Snape looked confused," Isn't she pure-blooded?"  
Neville nodded.  
Snape looked down," She would've like this lesson, any way lets continue."

Crabbe smirked at us," Thats what you get for being a blood-traitor."  
The others laughed, I just didn't find it funny so i just smirked and listened to Snape but I kept thinking about her.  
If she was pure- blooded then the only reason why the heir would get her is if she knew too much.  
Oh for God sake Tessa what have you gotten yourself into... Hang on, Why the hell do I care?

* * *

 **Tessa Point Of View  
**

Malfoy sat by my bed and started reading the revision books to me, I wanted to smile and say thank you but I couldn't. I listened carefully taking as much in as my petrified brain would let in. I heard the door creak and I think he did too as he dived under my bed as Neville, Seamus and Dean walked in.  
Neville looked at me and let out a Sob, I wanted to comfort my big brother, but for obvious reasons I couldn't. I was glad I was perified in one way because I was wearing shorts, vans, a cami and a blue jumper it wasn't the warmest of clothing.

"Its Ok Nev, Madam Pomfrey will get her back to her drawing boards." Dean said putting an arm over Neville's shoulders.  
"Yeah, just asking what are we getting her for her birthday?" Seamus said changing the subject on me being petrified.  
I watched them have that thinking face, I guess now wasn't the time to be thinking about that.  
"Art things I guess as she's into that." Dean said with a laugh at the end," She id Designing her bloody Prom Dress."  
Yeah he had a point about that, not one in the shops even looks that great so if in doubt do it yourself.

Seamus looked at my ankle and turned to Neville.  
"Hey Nev, who gave her the anklet?" he asked.  
Shoot, He will know I'm wearing it, is that good or bad I'm not sure. Ahh I hate being petrified.  
Neville moved to my ankle to have a look at it.  
" I don't know after Christmas just just walked down with it on." Neville confessed," We have DADA to get to."

I watched them leave and close the door behind them as Malfoy shimmied out from under my bed. He got himself comfy on the chair besides my bed and started reading again for the next too lessons before he left.  
He squeezed my cold stone hand before he walked off.

Probably had potions, I lay their thinking to myself when Hermione Ran to my side and I was in shock. I've only been here for two weeks had the draft been made.  
Madam Pomfrey put two drops of a green potions in my mouth before she moved to the next person.  
I felt my body unstiffen and the first thing I did was take a huge gulp of air before I hugged Hermione.  
"Miss you." I said into her shoulder.  
"I was only over there." She said pointing to her bed.  
I laughed and sat up.

We talked for a while before Madam Pomfrey checked us over once more and let us out, the others would be in potions so me and Hermione went to our dorm room to see the Damage.  
We ran up the stairs, It felt good to run again and move for that matter, and pushed open our door to see it in tatters.  
Sighing we pulled out of wands and thought of a tiding spell and watched as everything went back into place.

We both had a shower and changed into clean robes before we left so we wouldn't be caught, it was still playing on my mind though. WHy would Malfoy come to visit me, read the revision papers to me.. Why the hell did he care?  
And more to the Point Why the hell did I care why he cares?

 **A/N  
** **Did say this year would be short, so almost at the end now then we can start POA.  
** **If you want Tessa and Malfoy to keep up the tutoring comment Yes, if not comment No.  
For those who don't know, POA isn't my favourite one at all so bare with me on that because I have watch the film and I have an Idea on Malfoy and Tessa on that train ride but thats about as far as planning will take me.  
I am Sorry for the short chapters but as it's not part of the story plot I'm pretty useless when it comes to fillers, so on filler Chapter A.K.A Christmas or any scene I have taken Tessa out form and put her somewhere else, I am sorry for that.  
I'm not sure how many times I'm Updating today so don't expect four like yesterday.  
Keep Calm and Review, Favourite and Follow.  
Keep those Reviews coming.**


	28. Last Few Weeks

**A/N  
Almost at the end guys, its this chapter another chapter then the end. I hope you've enjoyed it so far and I do hope you carry on reading through year three as that's the end of this book then Years 4-6 in the next one maybe in seven I'm not sure yet. SO this chapter is the last week in snippets so the last chapter is them leaving Hogwarts then her at home before I put up the splitter for Year Three, Oh I think i will have fun with this the evil teenage actions are going through my brain.  
Enjoy.**

 **Chapter thirteen (or twenty-nine depending on how your counting this): Last few days**

Madam Pomfrey pushed us out of the Hospital and we had a slow walk to the great hall, some people said hello and that they where happy to have us back others cough, cough Slytherins Cough, cough just walked passed us with a sneer.

We stood at the entrance of the hall, I spotted my brother and smiled I also smiled at the fact the Nearly headless Nick was extremely popular. He floated over to us and smiled.  
"Hermione, Tessa, Good to see you." Nick said with a smile.  
Hermione smiled as she saw the others," Its Good to be back."

I watched as Neville Smiled and stood up with Ron and Harry, I ran at him and wrapped my arms around him before. I let Hermione hug Harry before she went to Hug Ron but ended up giving him a hand-shake, the tension was unbelievable.  
"You solved it! You solved it!" Hermione said looking at them.  
I looked at her," Where's the faith in that?"  
"With loads of help from you." Harry confessed looking at us both," Tessa  
We talked about the things that we missed and Neville was telling me about his new love for herbology,

I looked at Malfoy who was looking at me.  
"You ok?" He mouthed and I nod

I was happily eating the cake like it was the first think I've eaten in weeks and it was true I was starving. McGonagall tapped her class stopping all convostions.  
"Before we begin our feast, let's give a round of applause to Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey, whose Mandrake Juice has been successfully administered to all those who had been petrified." Dumbledore Said and we gave them around of applause and those have have been petrified gave a loader clap die to the fsct we are now all fine,"Also, in the wake of recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been cancelled."  
Hermione looked down and mouthed," Oh no!"  
I laughed then I rembered that Malfoy spent hours revising with me for no reason so I laughed about that.

The doors of the great hall opened and Hagrid walked forwards and started walking down the gap between the tables," Sorry I'm late. The owl deliverin' my release papers got all lost 'n confused. Some ruddy bird named Errol."  
Ron looked down and we looked at him and he looked at Dumbledore who nodded his head with a smile, we looked behind us to see Hagrid standing behind us,"I jus' want to say... that if it wasn't fer' you, Harry... you an' Ron... and Hermione... Well, I jus' want to say... Thanks."  
We gave him a smile.  
"There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid." Harry said before he clapped his hands.  
DUmbledore joined in then the rest of the teachers, in the end we where all clapping and whistling that Dumbledore just let the food on the table so we could eat and party away.  
The Slytherins where being moody teenagers, which some of them weren't pulling off so greatly Cough, cough Crabbe and Goyle cough, cough.

I had my cake and partied on with the other students, until Dumbledore told us to go back to our dorms.

* * *

With Lockhart gone, we ended up with a free lesson as no one could take it. Malfoy still wanted to be tutored next year, it probably because he wont pay attention so he's making me reteach him in the same thing.  
The Gryfindor Vs Hufflepuff Quiddich game is still going a head on the last day of school so that would be fun as well as the school points will be added up and we can see who takes the house cup from us from last year.

I was sitting in Potions with Hermione and Becca when George came in with a smile and I hit my head on the desk.  
"Tessy Wessy Timy Wimmy Practice with Woody." He sang and I picked up my bag and chanced him around the class room to Snaoes dismay.  
"Stop singing that Weasley." I shouted as I chanced him out the class room and to the Quiddich Pitch the howls of laughter behind me.  
"Go Tessa!" I heard Ron shout as Harry was catching up knowing he had practice too.

We sat in front of the black board as he went over formations and all that stuff before we had to change into sports gear and do a lap of the field before Oliver put up holograms of another team for us to practise against.  
Me, Angelina and Katie played piggy-in-the-middle with the other teams chasers before I smacked the ball in with the sticks of my broom and it sailed into the hoops. Oliver looked impressed as we played a few more rounds before we were made to run around the pitch six times before we could leave. I ended up getting on to a brawl with Fred and George over nothing as it was for fun and we ended up head to toe with mud.  
I couldn't be asses to walk to I had a gentle fly back to the castle where I flew up the staircases and only got off my broom in front of the portrait hole  
"Wattlebird." I said and the door swung open.  
I ran up to my dorm room and had a shower so I could clean the mud of my skin and the clumps in my hair. I changed into my Pyjamas and wrapped my silk dressing gown around me and I walked out and went to the Gryffindor Broom cupboard.  
"Longbottom! Longbottom!" I heard Malfoy shouted and tutned around as he swaggered to me, does that boy even know how to walk i wonder instead of learning to walk and his first steps he had his first swagger.  
I didn't know if I should feel self consensus as I was in my pyjamas or not so I pulled my dressing gown around me more and tied it in a bow.  
"Malfoy." I sneered and walked past him and his freinds.  
"WHat happened you ran out of clothes." Parkinson sneered.

I turned to look at her," No, I spent my afternoon running around the quiddich pitch and ended up head too toe in mud, but of course you wouldn't know how to as you spend half the time thinking your a bad-ass Slytherin when really your a sheep."  
I smiled sweetly and I ran up the stair my bare feet padding along the cold steps.  
"How dare you, you will pay for that you Blood-traitor." She shouts.  
I looked down at her form the staircase," IS that all you got, petty insults?"  
I went back up to the dorm where a house elf stood with a bowl of cake.  
"Neville Longbottom saw you where not at dinner so he set this up to you Miss." He said and I took the bowl.  
"Thank you." I smiled and sat on the sofa and stared at the fire as I ate the cake.  
The others came back when I finsihed the cake and gave it to the house-elf to he could wash it up with the other dishes.

* * *

I stood with Angelina and Katie behind Oliver and Harry and in front of Fred and George, the Hatch was opened and we pushed off from the ground and flew out on to the pitch, the three of us circled the pitch once before we went into position.  
Madam Hooch kicked the trunk letting the two bludgers out and the snitch the circled both Harry's head and Cedric Diggory's head before Wizzing off, Madam Hooch blew her Whistle to start the match and she tossed the quaffle.  
I dived for it and caught it flying off in the drection of the hoops, I threw up and Katie caught it. She weaved in and out before she threw it into the hoop and scored us the point.

I had the quaffle in my posetion when Cedric knocked me off balance, I quickly passed to Angelina before I slipped off. I held on to my broom until I started slipping, I nodded for Angelina and Katie to keep playing and they did.  
M fingers slipped from my broom and I fell threw the air until I felt someone pull me on to their broom, I looked to See George smirking and I caught my broom.  
"You ok?" he asked and I nodded.  
"That was exhilarating." I smirked before I jumped from George's broom and got back on to mine and I kept playing making sure I stayed clear of Cedric.

"Cedric Diggory had caught the Snitch, but Gryffindor wins due to excellent Chasers." Lee Jordan said but then corrected himself after Mcgonagall glared at him," Sorry due to an excellent Captain and team work."  
I didn't know that was possible, to catch the snitch but no win. I wasn't complaining, when we landed we were lifted on on people shoulders as we where carried back to the common rooms for a party like we did every time we won. Well since Charlie Weasley Left anyway so it will only be our second party since then, aparently Charlie was a brilliant Seeker next to Harry and James that is. It's a shame Percy is to far his own Ass then he might realize that Penelope Clearwater has a crush on him, but nope he can't see it. That's boys for you I guess, so far I have a bet with George that by the end of my time at Hogwarts Ron and Hermione will become a 'thing' hopefully I win this bet.

Fred and George stole some food from the kitchens with help from Lee Jordan as we blasted the common room with music, to the portraits dismay as well Percy Weasley's who was such an attention seeker,'oh look at me I'm a prefect' and 'oh look at me I'm taking my N.E. next year.'  
The older students where drinking Fire Whisky and we where stuck on little amounts of butter beer.  
The Party went of for hours until we had to go to bed due to Curfew, I had a shower and Changed into my Pajamas tomorrow was our last day of second year and we were probably going to have fun lessons and because it's Friday I have a tutor session with Malfoy or I might be mean and make him make little balls of fire to keep me warm and just say he's learning control and concentration.  
What a great last day for me, maybe I will have some more cake, Have I told you yet. I love cake!

 **A/N  
** **Last Chapter of Year Two Coming up I got to love that awkward moment between Hermione and Ron, you can almost see the future ship in there.  
** **Two updates so far, I really must love you guy to do around seven updates in three days. I'm not sure if i'm updating again today, probally not but I might depends on what I'm doing.  
** **Keep the updates coming you lovely People because I love reviews as they make me smile and do little happy dances.  
**

 **Keep Calm and Review, Favourite and Follow**


	29. On our way Home

**A/N  
Last chapter so its going to be the great hall scenes and the train ride with the added things in if I feel like it other than that, please enjoy and I hope to see you at the next Splitter. Not much to say but I don't know how long this chapter will be because it's a filler and I need to work on them.  
Almost  
60,000 words which is pretty long for me saying I've still got a school year to go so I'm guessing by the end it will be around 70,000 words give or take. I have noticed I have made an error with the chapter numbers near the end so I'm going to continue that Error because its near the end.  
I'm going to stop talking and just going to get on with the chapter.**

 **Chapter Fifteen (Or Thirty depending on how your counting)**

I sat in the library with Malfoy as I made him make water proof fire balls, so far we have ripped up three if Lockhart's books and each page is now floating around us, its the only thing those books where good for any way.  
I grabbed Malfoy's Wrist that had his watch on and checked the time.  
"We've got to go." I say standing up and brushing down my robes.  
Malfoy looked at me," What about the paper?"  
I shrugged my shoulders," leave them, keep some animal warm tonight."

I walked towards the great hall and found Hermione waiting for me with a black pointed hat, I took it off her and put it on my head as we walked into the great hall for the last night of profiterole cake before I go home.  
When Dumbledore saw that we where all here, McGonagall tapped her glass and Dumbledore stood up.  
"Another year gone and the points stand thus, Ravenclaw with 240, Hufflepuff with 250 Slytherin with 399 and Gryffindor with 410." Dumbledore said, and I was too busy being in shock to realize we won.  
Ravenclaw came last to Hufflepuff, a house that aparently is more muscle the brain beat Ravenclaw. I bet Ravenclaw will be kicking themselves later tonight.

The banners where red and gold with the Gryffindor Lion standing out against the red.  
Dumbledore waved his hand and the feast way layed out, we helpped ourselves to food which was pizza and chips for me with Profiterole cake for pudding.  
"Do you eat anything else Tessy?" realising what he said he got up and stared running, I gave my cloack to Hermione who laughed as I ran after Ron.  
I gave him a chance so I was just jogging until I got bored and sprinted after him.  
"Come on Ronnie-kins I won't hurt you, too much." I said and I stopped running and watched him run out of the hall.  
I took another slice of cake and ate with a smirk on my face.

When Ron came back in he sat down and looked at my smirking face.  
"You sure your a Gryffindor and not a Slytherin?" HE asked taking a bit of his food then looked up and my raised eyebrows then his eyes widdened and he ran out again.  
"See you later Hermione I want to know how long he can run for." I say taking another slice of cake and running after him.

For some reason half the Gryffindor followed me eat cake and running after Ron, We ended up at the black lake where the small paper fires where still going.  
I dropped the bowl and ran at him but he kept going, he then ran to the Gryffindor Common room where we both fell into the sofas  
"have fun?" I asked looking into the fires.  
"No." Most of Gryffindor shouted back but the Quiddich team who was now use to long runs.  
I smiled and made my way up to my dorm room.  
"See you in the morning!" I called down from the stairs and smiled.

I had a shower and changed into my Pyjamas and packed my back ready for tomorrows journey back to London.  
I got under the covers and pulled them up to my shoulders before I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to Hermione hitting me with her pillow, I opened my eyes to see her smiling inncoently.  
"Your not going to stop that are you?" I asked and she shuck her head

I changed into a pair of elastic ankled jogging bottoms with a tank top and a hoodie with a pair of ugg boots with my hair in a high ponytail.  
I put Cas in her basket and put the last of my things in my trunk but my sketch books and pencil case as they went in my shoulder bag. I dragged my trunk down the stairs of the common room and waved to Angelina and Katie who where waiting for some other people from their class.

Hermione and I wheeled our trunks into the hall where we picked up some food before we went to the carriages, our trunks were loaded on and we waited for two more to get and to my happiness it was Dean, Seamus and Neville I ended up having to sit on Seamus's knee so Neville could get in.  
The journey to the train station was interesting because we had to listen to Neville go on and on about Herbology and I didn't have the heart to tell him we didn't really care.

I got off Seamus's knee when we came to a stop at the station and I took Cas off Hermione and Carried her to our compartment, I let Cas out as she got comfy on Hermione's lap and she went back to sleep.  
"Does your cat do anything else?" Hermione asked.  
"Yes, she eats then Sleeps." I smiled.  
Hermione rolled her eyes then had to budge over so Ron and Harry could fit in.

We watched as the other students climbed in, some where crying due to it being the last day of school for them and some won't see their friends for a while which I can understand.  
"You know has they have a Wizarding High school, do they have Wizarding Collage or University maybe even a wizarding Primary?" I asked out of curiosity.  
Hermione looked Puzzled," I don't know."  
We looked at her in shock," What's that, Hermione Granger doesn't know something?"  
"Shut up." She said punching my arm and I faked pain and turned my lips into a frown and run my finger from my eye to my chin in mock tears.

The train jerked forwards and we laughed as Cas fell from Hermione's lap and on to the floor then looked around then curled up and fell asleep. I picked her up and put her in her basket.  
We talked for a while about next year and what crazy dangerous thing we can get ourselves into.  
"The only think I hope for is a teacher who doesn't try to kill us, isn't vain oh and actually knows something." I said and they laughed.  
"Keep hoping as that's not going to happen." Dean Smiled as the trolley came through.

I looked at the others," I'm not paying."  
Harry sighed and looked at me," What do you want."  
I smile," two Berty bots every flavour beans, I have a game plan."  
He nods and pays for the sweets before tossing them to me and I opened on up.  
"Roulette with sweets if you chicken out your out if you get a bad floured one and eat it your in and if you get a nice floured one safe." I explain and hold out the tub for Ron.

He picks on out and put it in his mouth, he pulled a face but he swallowed.n  
"Dirt, I got Dirt flavour." He confessed taking a sip of water.

The game went on until we ran our of beans by that time the train had pulled into the station.  
"Play it again when school starts again?" I ask.  
The others nodded as we piled out of the compartment with Cas in hand, I got my trunk from the cargo carriage and I spotted Malfoy and His Family so I just nodded in acknowledgement as I said Good-bye to the others before I ran to catch up with Neville and Gran.  
We ran through the Barrier and saw Harry with his Family, gran took my trunk as I ran up to Harry to give him another hug because I didn't say good-bye to him on the platform.  
"See you next year Harry." I smiled before I joined Gran.

We walked to the fireplace and I took the floo powder in my hand as as the Malfoys walked passed, Mr Malfoy looked at us in disgust but walked up to us.  
"Thank you for helping my son his year," He forced out.  
I bet Mrs Malfoy made him, I nodded with a smile.  
"Its ok, and you," I turned to Malfoy," If I found out your slacking I will rip up a Lockhart book and make you light every page."  
Malfoy nods quickly but his eyes held the smirk that would've been on his lips.  
They left and I shouted where I wanted to go.  
"Blue Cottage, Nottingham." I dropped the powder and I was taken up in spinning green fire.

When I stopped spinning, I put Cas in her bed near the tumble dryer and left my trunk on the side for gran to clean the clothes.  
I ran upstairs and flew onto my bed with a sigh as I breathed in the smell of paint.

"What else can posibally happen in my school yeah that beats being Petrified?" I asked myself as I hugged a pillow.  
I sat up and went back to my textiles book to finish the plan for my dress, by the end it was beautifully unique and I don't care if no one likes it as I like it.  
"Tessa time to go." Gran called from down stairs.

I packed my over night bag and a few things to do as I sat next to my parents bed in the hospital, I took my dress design with me so I could chose the materiel and colours.  
Hopefully the others where having a good holiday because mine where just getting depressing, I don't know how much longer I can take sitting and watching to see if they woke up. To see if they even remembered me and it made me fear the worst, and it made me hate Bellatrix Lestrange even more than I already did.

I walked slowly downstairs because I was trying to drag it on, in the kitchen I climbed into the fireplace and took the floo powder in my hand.  
With a sigh I said the one place I didn't want to go," St Mungos Hospital."  
I dropped the powder as I was taken up in green fire, I let one tear fall as I really didn't want to go because if they did die this isn't how I wanted to remember them. I wanted to remember them as the people who played peeka-boo with me and laughed as I knocked down Neville's block tower then helped him put it back up.

 **A/N  
** **End of Year Two Guys, I don't know if I'm updating tomorrow because I'm watchiing Divergent and Insurgent with my friend over Pizza and lemondae.  
** **I might get the splitter up tonight and the first chapter which maybe short as it's just her birthday and the letter then we go on to the plot if POA.  
** **Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot so keep them coming.  
** **Keep Calm and Review, Favourite and Follow**

 **Almost bang on 2000 but oh well worth a shot next time :)**


	30. Happy birthday Diagon Ally

**A/N  
Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, I hope you have been enjoying this story so far.  
I don't know how long chapters will be but I hope you enjoying them and keep those reviews coming, before I continue I want to say thank you to who ever has favourited this, whoes followed it and of course reviewed.  
Enjoy.**

 **Chapter One (Or Thirty-two depending on how your counting): Happy Birthday Letters**

I sat at the table with Neville and Gran as I sat a bowl of cereal, happy thirteenth for me still the youngest and last years celebrations was just a rare event because of the fact my friends where there.  
There was a tapping on the window and gran went to collect the letters from our family owl ,Juniper, she looked at the envelopes before giving Neville's his and mine to me.  
I used a letter opened to score off the top before pulling out the supply list, I knew I didn't need all of them but the ones for Divination, Care of Magical Creatures as we said we where all taking that.

 **Third year students will require:**

 **The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 3 by Miranda Goshawk**  
 **Unfogging the Future by Cassandra Vablatsky (if attending Divination)**  
 **Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch The Monster Book of Monsters (if attending Care of Magical Creatures)**  
 **Numerology and Grammatica (if attending Arithmancy)**  
 **Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles by Wilhelm Wigworthy (if attending Muggle Studies)**  
 **Spellman's Syllabary (if attending Study of Ancient Runes)**  
 **The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger**

A smiled graced my lips, a teacher who used the correct book that was needed for our studies, not one he wrote himself and not one that by the end of the year stank of garlic.  
I picked up the envelope to see if there was anything else and there was.

 **PERMISSION for VISIT to HOGSMEADE for**

 **...(Student name)...**

 **This document hereby serves to state the aforementioned Third-year student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade at such a time That the school arranges, and with the signature of the undersigned parent or guardian. The student shall abide by all such rules & regulations relevant to such expeditions and set by the school as per article 528/Z of the 1714 Edict. **  
**Print Name ...**  
 **Relation ...**  
 **Signature ...**

I gave it to gran who sighed in the correct places before handing it back, I smiled and went upstairs. I sat on my bed listing to whatever was on my phone, Hermione gave it to me for my birthday so I wouldn't have to keep sending her owls and tiring out Juniper. she had brought it from a Wizard who owns a phone shop so Hermione had it wired up to my volt in Gringots... Its sound so complex when i say it.

I was happily tapping my foot as I finished my third pop art picture this summer, I sighed my name and let it dry.  
"Tessa Come on!" Gran yelled.  
I picked up my purse which felt a little empty as I put it in my bag.  
Slipping on my brown boots, I met Neville and Gran by the fireplace.

Like normal is the youngest first, this is that one time that I hate being a late baby. I took a handful of floo powder and stood up straight in the tall fireplace.  
"Diagon Ally." I dropped the floo powder and I was taken up in Green fire.

When the spinning Stopped I was in the Leaky cauldren, I waited for Nevile and gran to come through before we made our way t the back of the pub where gran tapped the pattern on the wall.  
I smiled as the wall folded in on itself reviling the busy streets, Gran lead us through the crowds to the crooked building. She was too busy holding on to her abnormally large hat to notice me waving at Malfoy who smirked back. One of these days I'm teaching that boy to smile and walk normally. I then realized how much he had changed since last year, his hair wasn't combed back and he had gown a good foot or so, Good way to make me feel shorter than I was already as I still only came up to his shoulder.  
We ran up the Marble stairs then made the long walk to the front of the bank, our footsteps echoing in the quite room. We stopped at the from where a goblin looked at us.  
"Name?" He said with a board tone, if he was this board at work he should get a new job.  
"Augusta Longbottom." Gran said her voice proud like it normally is as she help up her key on the chain.

The Goblin nodded and looked at me and passed me an umbrella.  
"You moan too much about the water fall." With that he led us to the carts.  
I sat down next to Neville and put the Umbrella up and we huddled under.  
I closed my eyes for most of it has I still hate roller coasters and this wasn't helping.

When we got to our Volt, the goblin took grans key and opened her volt. I filled my purse up for the rest of this and maybe even enough to buy next years robes.  
The journey back wasn't much better and by the end of it I had to run out for fresh air. I put my hand on the wall and breathed in the fresh and and I was bent over so if I did throw up I would be fine.  
Gran and Neville had gone to get the books and I would get my robes and new under garments on my way up to meat them in the pub.  
I felt a hand on my back and I looked up to see Malfoy holding a neatly wrapped object.  
"You ok?" He asked and I nodded.  
"I hate Gringots, I'd rather walk to my volt then take those bloody carts." I snarled and he laughed.  
He held out the parcel for me," Happy birthday."  
I smiled and took it from him," Cheers."  
I saw my Gran and Neville walk to the robers and I couldn't be seen with Malfoy.  
"I have to go but first Study hall, library don' . Late." I said proding his chest with every word.  
He smirked," When am I ever late?"  
I looked at him with a scowl," I will teach you smile properly, and walk if needed to."  
He looked at me with a fake hurt exprestion," You can try, doesn't mean you will. Now go, I think your grans looking for you."  
I turned to leave when he stopped me.  
"One more thing, what the hell has she got on her head?" He asked with a look of disgust at my grans fashion sence.  
"No idea and if it helps, I didn't get my fashion sence from her." I left him there with a smile on my face as I ran over to gran and Neville.

Gran opened the door of the shop and the bell rang as Neville and I walked through, The shop was the same but there was a new trailor. He had brown hair with black and pale blue robes.  
"Boy with me, Little lady she's over there." The new guy said pointing at a booth.  
I glared at the nickname but I walked over where he was pointing to anyway, Madam Malkin smiled at me.  
"same as before?" She asked with a smile and I nod.  
She measured me in silence and flicked her wand as my uniform appeared before they boxed themselves before piling up.  
"Quiddich robes?" She asked and I once again nodded.  
She used my measurements again and flicked her wand for my quiddich Uniform to appear and box themselves up.

I gave the money before I walked out with the boxes, Gran called for Twink who took our uniforms back home as I had about twelves boxes of clothes. Gran Left with Neville as I went to the clothes shop next door, I picked out some new under wear and payed for those. i would've needed to if I hadn't have filled out over the summer, sometimes I want to find puberty and smack it around the face due to the face I have to buy new things every summer.

I took my bags and and a pleasant walk back to the pub, I took a handful of floo powder i was about to drop it when Seamus and Dean came running at me.  
"Happy birthday Tessa." Dean said as He and Seamus passed me two bags and I smiled.  
"Thanks boys, I would stick around but I need to go home." I said.  
They nodded and went the direction I just came from.  
"Blue Cottage, Nottingham." I said before dropping the powder and I went up in green fire.

When I stopped spinning, Gran was in the kitchen making quiche and Neville was siting at the table reading his Herbology book. I dropped that subject after I wrote a letter to Dumbledore saying I needed that time to study on my own and not just with Malfoy.  
I said a quick hello to the pair before I ran up the wooden steps, I went into my bedroom to find it freshly decorated. My single bed had been upgraded to a double with four thin posts that had been wrapped in white material and coloured fairy-lights, the bed spread was pale blue with flowers. I had a dark wood chest of draws with two lamps that held Edison light bulbs. My drawing board sat in one corner, an adjustable tailors dummy and next to that was a textile rack.  
I smiled and fell onto my new bed, it didn't sink like the other one and I was happy it didn't because it was hurting my back, I sat up an laid the gifts out around me. I picked up the gift bag Seamus gave me when two owls came in and dropped a couple of gifts then flew out, I opened the bag and smiled as I took out the new paint brushes, next was Dean who had given me last years scrap book that he did for me as I was petrified - I had forgiven Ginny for that.  
I looked at the tag of an un-neatly wrapped present and unsurprisingly it was from Ron who couldn't wrap anything to save his life it was a gift box from Honeydukes.  
Hermione was a little more adventurous and got me a book on different methods of drawing whilst Harry got me some more broom gloss. I looked the the neatly wrapped gift in Slytherin Green with Gryffindor Gold ribbon, it was so pretty that I didn't want to rip it but I wanted to know what it was. I carefully broke ribbon and the wrapping paper fell apart showing me a book that was fully on wandless Magic.

 _Dear Potions Princess,  
_ _After your new found talent in this I thought you might do some reading on it, I've kept my studing up so I didn't need to make any more floating balls of fire but I guess your still going to make me do them._

You got that right, I don't like being cold, I smiled but continued reading my little letter.

 _Have a nice birthday and I hope you still remember I'm not as cruel as I make out.  
_ _Yours Draco L Malfoy._

It was a beautiful letter but I was to busy looking at his handwriting, it was better than mine and that's saying something as mine is pretty loopy.

I fell back onto my soft new pillows with a smile, I don't think I've had a better birthday so far. Next big event, that dress and my parents waking up properly and not just for a few seconds to eat before falling back asleep.

 **A/N  
** **I didn't know if i was updating today or not, Next Chapter is of them going onto the Hogwarts express and the sorting ceremony before we have the first day of class as that seems to be the only normal day at Hogwarts they get so I let them have that before I go in scenes to the end. Please keep those reviews coming as I might not be able to see how many readers I have but I can still read and reply to any questions or theorys you may have for the future.  
** **Keep calm and Review, Favourite and follow.**


	31. Dementors of Azkaban

**A/N  
So lets get the show on the road, as I really don't like this film/book but I do like the ones after it and i can't get there unless I do this so I'm not going to drag it out.  
Thanks to all those who have reviewed, favouited and followed this story I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I love writing it.  
One other request, if you know anyone on wattpad who loves Harry Potter tell them to check it out on my page which is the same user as this.  
For those who did notice that I didn't put in the Valentines day event, it was because she was busy practicing quiddich so she wasn't in any lessons to see the cupids.  
One last thing, I've added another character in that is related to an original Character who will pop up every so offten unlike Becca who is there once every year except in some classes.**

So the Oc characters that will pop up more than once will be.  
Tessa and sometimes Cas when she's not sleeping (Obviously not going to happen)  
Oc thats being introduced now.  
and sometimes Becca and Chloe.  
Theres not many because if I added to many I will loose track of them all

 **Chapter Two (Or thirty- three depending on how your counting this) :Dementors of Azkaban  
**

I groaned, sitting up from my bed I looked at my two upper arms that where badly sunburned and my skin was starting to peal off. It didn't hurts as such but it didn't look pretty.  
I climbed out of bed and had a shower before changing into a pair of elastic ankle joggers with a tank and a jumper with my ugg boots, I picked up my trunk that as filled with everything I needed for the year- even the horrible eating book for Care of Magical Creatures.  
I picked up my shoulder bag that had a few sweets in with that book that Malfoy got me, I pulled my trunk down the stairs and stood in the fireplace as I took a hand full of floo powder from gran.  
"Kings Cross station." I dropped the powder and I was taken up in green fire.

I stopped spinning and got out of the fireplace with my trunk and put it on a trolley, i wheeled it to the nearest coffee shop which just happened to be Starbucks. I got a latte before I wheeled my trolley to gran and Neville as we walked down Platform mine, we stopped at the third archway as Gran ran with Neville leaving me cussing to myself.  
"That's no way for a lady to talk." I heard his voice and turn to see that ridiculous smirk.  
"Well, no gentleman should ever smirk so now we're even." I smiled," See you on the other side, or not."

I ran at the wall then jumped before I went through the wall swinging on the handle bars, I wheeled my trolley to the train where they put my trunk in the cargo carriage and I took Cas with me onto the train.  
"Tessa!" I looked to up see Seamus and Dean in a compartment already.  
I got into that train carriage before I found them, I sat in front of them and Let Cas out who was happily snuggling up next to Dean.  
"What is it with your cat and Sleeping?" Dean asked and I shrugged my shoulders.  
Neville joined us with Trevor and Becca, we talked for a while before the train jerk forwards.

We started playing Berty Bots Roulette before I picked bag that had my uniform me and went to the bathroom on the other end of the carriage. I changed into my uniform apart from my cloak and tie other than that I was in uniform.  
I was on my way back when it suddenly got extremely I pulled the leaves of my cardigan down to cover my hands as I looked around. I front of me was a black ripped cloaked figure and I backed up into the wall as it came closer.  
When it was up in my face I started to remember things that when I was a baby I didn't want to remember, there was a woman with messy black hair then my mum crying in pain whist I was being held my gran who had on an 1940s style dress, I couldn't see Neville. I went on for a while before it stopped, I sank down the wall looked to see the creature being held back by a white light.  
Everything was going blurry so I couldn't see who helped me but who ever it was took my back and put it over their shoulder before picking me up, one arm under my knees and the other on my back.  
My eyes closed after a while of trying to keep them open, somethings you just don't want to remember.

* * *

When I woke up, my brother was leaning over me with Cas rubbing her soft face on my cheek. I sat up and whipped my eyes and looked at the others.  
"What happened?" I asked looking at them.  
Becca looked at me with a sad smile," After you went to change the dementors came, after they left there was a knock on our door and you where passed out leaning on it. We don't know who left you there because the glass had frosted over."  
I sighed, would I ever know who cast that spell that saved my life?

The others got changed before the train came to a holt, Cas crawled back to her basket as I got my bag and left with the others. We ran to the carriages and slammed the door as they left the platform and went to the school.  
"I feel so sorry for the first years, it's raining and they have first impressions to worry about. I wonder if they will have umbrellas instead of lamps." I smiled.

When we got to the castle, We ran form the carriages to the great hall where I sat with my two friend groups which sat behind Malfoy.  
I didn't pay much attention to the Ceremony as such but I did watch their faces and each one held the look of wonder and pride to be here.  
Neville had given Trevor to someone in the frog choir who was in our house so he/she could give it back easily.  
"Malfoy,Christina." McGonagall called but we couldn't miss her wide eyes.  
I looked at Malfoy will a look that could be read as 'your so explaining later!'  
He smirked then watched as Christina walked up to the stool and sat down and Mcgonagall put the hat on her head, we waitted a longer for her than we did with Malfoy one.  
"Slytherin!" The hat called because we did not see that coming at all, oh wait we did.

I blanked out for the rest until Dumbledore introduced the frog Choir, they went to the front and held the frogs as some went to play there instruments. Why did the Chior always had to sing Shakespear I wasn't very literal so I didn't understand why it was only Shakespear.

 _Double, double, toil and trouble;_

 _Fire burn and cauldron bubble._  
 _Double, double, toil and trouble;_  
 _Something wicked this way comes!_

 _Eye of newt and toe of frog,_  
 _Wool of bat and tongue of dog,_  
 _Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,_  
 _Lizard's leg and howlet's wing **.**_

 _Double, double, toil and trouble;_  
 _Fire burn and cauldron bubble._  
 _Double, double, toil and trouble;_  
 _Something wicked this way comes!_

 _In the cauldron boil and bake,_  
 _Fillet of a fenny snake,_  
 _Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf,_  
 _Witches' mummy, maw and gulf._

 _Double, double, toil and trouble;_  
 _Fire burn and cauldron bubble._  
 _Double, double, toil and trouble;_

 _Fire burn and cauldron bubble._  
 _Double, double, toil and trouble;_  
 _Fire burn and cauldron bubble._

 _Something wicked this way comes!_

The frogs croaked and they stopped, out of politeness I clapped but really I just wanted my cake but of course we still had the messages to get through before we even thought of food.  
Dumbledore stood up wearing Lilac and his beard tied in a thin string, is he trying to find a new look because it's brighter than is normal dark colours and it was a little more welcoming.  
"Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say, before we become befuddled by our excellent feast. I myself am particularly looking forward to the flaming kiwi cups, which, while somewhat treacherous for those of us with facial hair." Mcgonnagall coughed as Dumbledore got distracted,"Mm. Yes. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Good luck to you, Professor."  
We gave him around of applause, yep good luck to him DADA never seem to last more than a year.  
"Thats why he gave you the chocolate Harry." Hermione said smiling.

"As some of you may know, Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher for many years, has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be filled by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid!" Dumbledore smiled.

We clapped a little louder for him, Seamus even cat called before continuing to clap, Mcgonnagall Elbowed him in the ribs so he stood up only for him to knock the glasses from the table spilling water and glass everywhere. When Hagrid sat down with a thud, Dumbledore continued his exceedingly long speach and I really wanted by panini and together obviously.  
"Finally, on a more disquieting note, Hogwarts - at the request of the Ministry of Magic - will, until further notice, play host to the Dementors of Azkaban." This sent mutters through the rooms as our first encounter was bad,"The Dementors will be stationed at the entrances to the grounds. While they are under strict orders not to enter the castle itself, you will on occasion see them as you go about your daily activities. Under no circumstances are you to approach them. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving. Now onto happier news because I know one girls despratly wants cake." Dumbledore looked at me," Let the feats begin."

I took a ham and cheese panini with chips with multipul classes of pumpkin juice when it came to pudding I had my cake and ate it with a smile, I miss this cake. Neville got Trevor back form a sixth year so he was happy, even though there was cake.  
Dumbledore let everyone but the first years out so they didn't get beat up on their first day, what are Slytherins for eh?  
Seamus ran up the moving staircase to our portrait hole where the fat lady was singing and was looking at a glass, not this again please no.  
"Fortuna Major." He said and the fat lady looked at him and gave him the wait sigh before continuing.  
"Listen, she just won't let me in." Seamus said as he leaned on the banister and i noticed something on his finger.  
What is is with the boys this year and rings?  
"Fortuna Major." harry repeated.  
The fat lady looked at us and I looked at Neville with a raised eye brows.  
"Wait, wait. watch this." She said as she sang again, her pitch was great to begin with until she started screaming at us.  
I covered my ears and looked at her she saw us covering her ears as she smashed the glass on the wall of her painting.  
"Amazing, top of my voice." She said proudly.  
"That was the top of her voice then I don't want to know the lowest." I whispered to the others who smiled.  
"Futuna Major." Harry repeared with a edge to his voice.  
She looked at us,"Fine, in you go."

We entered the common room and I was welcomed with the smell of burning wood and warn leather.  
"She's still doing it?" Harry complained to Seamus.  
"She can't even sing." they said at the same time.  
"Exactly."

I walked with Hermione and dodged Dean as one of the ghosts walked through him, we went up to our dorm where I had a shower and changed into my Pyjamas before settling down with Hermione who looked at my arms with a smile.  
"You want me to fix that?"  
I gave her a pleading smile, she whispered something and my skin turned from red to pink to a tan before my skin started to heel back. I hugged her before she made her way into her bed herself.  
I read a little on wandless magic before I focused on a pillow on the other side of the room, I thought about it floating before it did just that and moved over Lavender's sleeping form.  
Hermione looked at me and noded, I told the pillow to hit her multipul times before dropping to the floor.  
Lavender screamed bloody murder before looking at us, but my smile was hidden behind my book.

Our door burst open for Seamus and the other boys looking at us.  
"What happened?" Percy asked.  
I looked at him," One of the ghosts hit Lavender with a pillow."  
he nodded," Ok, but keep it down. EVeryone back to bed."  
The four boys looked at me and I winked with an innocent smile and they smiled before walking off.

I put the book away before I pulled the covers to my hips and hugged my pillow to plump it up a little.  
"Night 'Monie." I whispered.  
"Night Tessa." She whispered back as I closed my eyes and thought about my little incodent on the train, who could've cast a spell like that to protect me.

 **A/N  
** **So, next chapter is when things start going down which is a litter earlier than the others die to Malfoy being an ass.  
So, who do you think helped Tessa? All theorys welcome as it will be a while before you know for sure.  
I'm not sure If i'm updating again today but keep an open mind I might.  
Keep Calm and Review, Favourite and Follow**


	32. Not even the first day is Calm

**A/N  
I'm on a roll for updates and I'm loving it and I hope you do too. Major plans for Tessa's Bogart in DADA today, Not a large A/N because the one is the previous chapter is quite long so I'm going to cut to the chase and say Enjoy.  
so, Enjoy... I said So a lot don't I?**

 **Chapter three (Or thirty-four depending on how your counting.): Not even the first day is calm.**

I was walking up the stairs to Divination as I ate breakfast and looked at my time table, I slept in and on these days my brother was a saint.

 **Monday and Wednesday.**

 **First: Divination  
Second: Care of Magical Creatures  
Break: 20 mins  
Third: Study Hall  
Fourth: Defense against the dark arts.  
Lunch: 2 hours  
Fifth: Transfiguration**

 **Tuesday and Thursday**  
 **First: Transfiguration**  
 **Second: Potions**  
 **Break: 20 mins**  
 **Third: Free**  
 **Fourth: Study Hall/ Tutoring**  
 **Lunch: 2 Hours**  
 **Fifth Charms**

 **Friday:**  
 **First: Free**  
 **Second: Divination**  
 **Break: 20 mins**  
 **Third: Tutoring/ Charms**  
 **Fourth: Tutoring/ Potions**  
 **Lunch: 2 hours**  
 **Fifth: Flying**

 **Dinner: 7pm till nine**

I sat down at a table with Seamus, it was a nicely decorated for a classroom. I put my time table away and brought my book out, our new professor started giving out tea cups before filling them up with hot tea.  
"Does anyone have sugar in tea?" She asked and I rose my hand and she glared.  
She smiled sweetly," Hold your nose and down it."  
I looked at the tea," What about milk?"  
She looked at me,"No."  
I looked at her with a face," So its black horrible tea."  
She nodded," Like i said, hold you nose and down it."

I looked at her and nodded and I picked up my cup and looked at everyone who was looking at me. I took a slip and grimanced but I started to down my cup with some Gryffindors chanting at me to do it.  
when I put the cup down and shuck my head and stuck out my tong.  
"That was nasty." I looked down at the tea leaves at the bottom.  
"Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the mysterious art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess the Sight. Hello. I am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future. But know this. One either has the Gift or not. It cannot be divined from the pages of a book. Books only cloud one's Inner Eye." Trelawney was saying very dramatically," Now swap cup with the person opitsite you and see what you can make out."  
She started to walk around and she stopped ant Neville as I passed my cup to Seamus and his to me.  
"You, boy! Is your grandmother well?" She asked out of no where.  
"I... I think so." Neville stumbled.  
Trelawney took his cup and pulled a face," I wouldn't be so sure of that."  
Neville took his cup form Dean and I looked over his shoulder at his cup as I wanted to know what was up with Gran in Neville's cup.

"The first term will be devoted to the reading of tea leaves. If all goes well, we will proceed to palmistry, fire omens, and finally... the crystal ball."She looked a Parvati," By the way, dear, beware a red haired man."  
We all looked at Ron then laughed at his red face that matched his hair.

I took Seamus's cup as he took mine and we studied them in silence until, Trelawny broke it.  
"What do you see in Mr. Potter's cup, Mr. Weasley?" She asked  
"Well. He's got a wonky sort of cross - that's trials and suffering. But this lot here could be the sun - that's great happiness. So... he's going to suffer but be very happy about it." Ron's voice became more confused as he said it.  
Trelawny took the cup and gasped dropping the cup," You have the Grim."  
"The Grin? What's the Grin?" Seamus asked.  
"Not the grin, you idiot. The Grim." Pavarti corrected.  
"Taking the form of a giant spectral dog, it is among the darkest omens in our world. It is an omen... of death.'" Someone read out from the text book and we looked at Harry.  
Trelawny looked at me and smiled," I see a complex love life, good luck with him as in the end he will need a lot of help to recover."  
I looked at her with a confused exprestion, is she doing daily readings in the class room or something.

The Bell went and I packed my things up and walked out with Seamus but had to split up because He ran a head with Dean.

"Death omens. Honestly. If you ask me, Divination's a very wooly discipline. Now Ancient Runes. That's a fascinating subject." Hermione said as she walked in front with me.  
"Ancient Runes? Exactly how many classes are you taking this term?" Ron asked  
Hermione looked at him," A fair few."

I looked at her," Hang on. Ancient Runes is the same time as Divination. You'd have to be in two classes at once."  
"Don't be silly. How could anyone be in two classes at once?," She went on to mimic Trelawney," Broaden your minds use your inner eyes to see the future."

I stood with the three of them outside Hagrid's hut, it was pretty warm out but I couldn't take my cloak off because I might get cold but then if I put it back on again I might get to warm... that sounds so confusing.

"C'mon now, get a move on! Got a real treat for yeh. Great lesson comin' up. Follow me." Hagrid lead us to the edge of the forest where the pumpkin patches where.  
Before we turned to our outdoor classroom Hagrid stopped us and looked at us,"Gather 'round. and form a group over there, the first thing you will want to do it open your books to page forty nine."  
"And how do we do that?" Malfoy asked and I had to agree with him apparently Gran's 'best' hat got destoryed by the books and I wasn't complaining.  
"Yeah I;m not complaining it did eat my grans hat who had that strange ferrit on it." I smirked and Neville smiled.  
"Never like that hate, you don't think it was her old pet do you?" He asked and he went to join Dean and Seamus.

Hargid stopped walking and looked at us," You stroke 'em of course."  
Malfoy used two fingers and stroked the spin then I noticed the ring on his finger. Seriously, What is it with the boys and wearing rings this year, can some one please tell me or do I have to asked Malfoy?

I heard yelling from farther down the path and suppressed a laugh, I guess Neville didn't stroke the was mean of me to laugh but it was kinda funny but I will probably fix his robes later.  
Hermione put her book on the rock and looked at us," I think they're funny."  
"Oh very witty, God, this place is going to the dogs. Wait until my father hears Dumbledore's got this oaf teaching classes."  
The rest of the Slytherin house laughed and I smirked counting the amount of Slytherins that laughed then making him make little balls of fire for me out of Lockhart's books.  
"Shut up Malfoy." Harry said walking forwards.  
"oh." The Slytherins sang as Draco swaggered forwards.  
He smirked before showing a scared face," Dementor! Dementor!"  
We all looked at where he was pointing to find nothing was there, I glared at him and turned to the front of the class to watch Hagrid who had my full attention when Malfoy is being a jealous, image concourse arse.

Out of the trees came a creatures his front was like an eagle, even to the wings but had the body and back end of a horse. It was a strange looking creature but I did gather not every creature would be beautiful.  
"Beau'iful, isn' he?" Hagrid asked and I didn't know what quite to say.  
"Hargid, what exactly is it?" Ron asked.  
Hagrid smiled at his Question,"A Hippogriff, o' course. Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know is they're proud. Easily offended, Hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it migh' be the las' thing yeh do. Right then - who wants ter come an' say hello?"

We all stepped back exept Harry who just stood there and Neville who hid behind the rock.  
"Good man, Harry!" Hargid smiled and Harry looked at all of us and he just stood there.  
Ron steps forwards and pushed Harry quickly before rejoining us.  
"Tha's it. Easy now... stop! This here's Buckbeak, Harry. Yeh want ter let 'im make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Jus' take step forward, give 'im a bow, and if Buckbeak bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. Ready?" Hargrid asked and Harry gave him and unsure nod.

Harry went into a bow and we waited as cocked his head to the side and looked at him we waited and waited and Buckbeak spread his wings.  
"back off Harry, Back off." Hagrid said waving Harry back.  
Just as Haryy started to move back, Buckbeak bent down into a bow before standing up proud.  
"Well done, Harry! Go on. Give 'im a pat." Hagrid prompted.  
harry put his hand out and Buckbeak rubbed his beak in Harry's hand and Harry shot us a smile to make sure we knew he was ok.

"Look at that! I reckon he migh' let yeh ride 'im!" Hagrid said and Harry's smile Faded.  
"What?" He expalimed as Hagrid picked him up.  
"We'll jus' set yeh behind the wing joint. Mind yeh don' pull any feathers out. He won' like that."

hagrid dropped Harry on Buckbeak's back before slapping him as Buckbeak went into a gallop before taking off. We watched as he sawed into the sky and left us in the paddock with Hagrid.  
Malfoy was beinging a huge ass and him eating a shiny green apple just made it look worse, We might as well ship them together in Love and matromony. When the two are together they make themselves look like bigger Asses.  
Hermione explained how Ships work and I think they where sweet but Drapple was a match made in a fruit bowl.

I took my cloak off so it left me in my cardigan and the weather was nice enough for it, Seamus dealt the cards as we had a quick game until Buckbeak had landed again with Harry.  
Hagrid Helped Harry off and they where having a convostion whist Malfoy swaggered forward and pushed some kids out of the way.  
"You're not dangerous at all, are you, you great ugly brute" Malfoy tornted.

In a flash Buckbeak went from kind and sweet to very defensive, he got up on his hind legs and Malfoy put his arms up to protect his face as Buckbeak's claws came down and pushed him down to the ground. Malfoy was clutching his arm that got cut by Buckbeak, he did have it coming.  
Hagrid calmed Buckbeak down and threw him a dead ferret like the ones on grans hat.  
"It's killed me! It's killed me!" Malfoy said clutching his arm, well if it did kill you, you wouldn't ne saying 'it's killed me.'  
Hagrid looked down at him,"Calm yerself! Yer fine... jus' a scratch"

I looked at Hagrid and put my hand in my back pocket," Hagrid, he needs to be taken to the Hospital, I'll go with you-."  
"No. I'm the teacher. You all... you all just... Class dismissed!" He said as he picked up Malfoy off the floor.  
"You will pay for this, you and that bloody Chicken." Malfoy cussed.

I looked at the others," Should've let me go so I could give him something to really complain about."  
Ron snorted as we packed up our game and walked out to break which we had a little longer of.

I sat in the quad with Neville, Seamus, Dean, Harry, Hermione and Ron as I looked over my time-table.  
"I've got less lessons but loads of Study hall, that means I will have to tutor Malfoy a lot more that two hours a week." I groaned as I fell back onto the grass.

Flinch rang the bell and we went to the great hall, I sat with them as I took out my books and read into this year charms cause I prompt Oliver to pull me out of that as Flitwick is such a bore.  
Malfoy sat behind us with Pug-face, Crabbe and Goyle and some other person who I didn't really care who it was.  
"It comes and goes. Still... I consider myself lucky. According to Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two... and I could've lost the arm." Malfoy said looking at his arm.  
I was tempting to grab a book and actually break it.  
"The little git. He's really laying it on thick, isn't he?" Ron snarled at Malfoy, we have been throughworse and kicked up less fuss.  
"At least Hagrid didn't get sacked" Harry said trying to find a positive in this.  
Then Hermione came out with he negotive,"Yes. But I hear Malfoy's father's furious. I don't think we've heard the end of this"  
I saw seamus run in with the daily prophet," He's been Sighted, He's been Sighted!"  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
We all crowded around the paper as we skim read it.  
"Dufftown, that's not far form here." Hermione exclaimed looking at us.  
I looked at Neville," You don't think he'd come to Hogwarts, do you?"  
"With Dementors at every entrance?"  
Seamus looked at us,"Dementors? He's already slipped by them once, hasn't he? Who's to say he can't do it again?"  
Dem looked at the paper then us," That's right. Black could be anywhere. It's like trying to catch smoke. Like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands."

I pursed my lips," and on the happy note, I'm going to class."

I picked up my satchel and slipped my cloak before I made my way to class, it was better. There where no garlic strings or multipul portraits of himself on the walls it looked like a normal class room with a wardrobe in the middle.  
I stood with Neville as everyone else pilled in.  
Professor Lupin looked at us then the wardrobe,"Intriguing, yes? Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what's inside?"  
"That's a Boggart, that is." Seamus said in a hushed voice.  
Lupin smiled,"Very good, Mr. Finnigan. Can anyone tell us what a Bogart looks like?"  
"No one knows." We looked at Hermione, she wasn't there five minutes ago,"Braggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears most. That's what makes it so-"  
"Terrifying, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a Bogart. Let's practice it now, shall we? Without wands, please... Riddikulus!"  
"Ridikulus!" We said after him, this was a good way on getting it into our heads.  
"It's this class that's ridiculous" I head Malfoy and I put a memo in my head to clep him upside the head later.  
"Good. So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a Bogart off is... laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing. Neville, come up here, will you?" Lupin smiled at my brother who looked at the wardrobe.  
I gave him a reassuring nod and he walked up.  
Lupin looked at my brother and only at my brother,"What would you say is the thing that frightens you most?"  
Neville mumbled something that we didn't pick up.  
"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry." Lupin admits.  
Neville gulped," Professor Snape."  
There was a round of laughter and I elbowed some people to shut up as they wouldn't like it if we laughed at them.  
"Hmmm... yes. Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother and you little sister?" Lupin asked to make sure.  
Neville looked up panicked," Yes, but I don't want the Bogart to turn into them either."  
I looked at the back of his head," I'm not that scary, grans scary with that big hat thing."  
Neville smiled.  
"It won't. But I want you to picture her clothes, only her clothes, very clearly in your mind. Can you do that?" Lupin asked looking at Neville and he nodded.

There was a gape of time,"She carries a red handbag-"  
"Hidious red handbag." I corrected.  
Lupin smiled and i think I saw a small nod,"That's fine. We don't need to hear it. If you see it, we will. Now, when I open this wardrobe, Neville, here's what I want you to do-"  
He whispered something to Neville and he nods.  
"Right then. Wand at the ready. One. Two. Three!" Lupin points his wand at the wardrobe and the door swung open.

Snape comes climbing out of the wardrobe, the Bogart had him down to a T- even his not so perfect posture. Neville pulled out his wand but didn't do anything for a while.  
"Think, Neville. Think!" Lupin reminded him.  
Neville nods and points his wand,"R-r-riddikulus!"

There was a crack and Snapes normal long black robes turned into grans hideous ones, the class laughed but Malfoy and the Slytherins. I really want to rip that hat from his head.  
"That hat really brings to bird in your eyes." I said as I saw the dead bird on grans hat and I earned a few laughs from that.  
Lupin dropped the needle of the record player and pointed at Ron.  
"Ron! Forward!" Lupin shouted.  
Snape dissolved and a huge spider took its place, Ron whimpered.  
"Riddikulus!" he shouted and the spider gained roller skates and started rolling everywhere.  
Lupin pointed at me and I stepped forwards, and twirled my wand in my fingers as I waited for the spider to desolve and what came back was even worse. Bellatrix Lestrange. I stared at her and she at me.  
"Little Tessa, a broken china doll how many scars is that now." She snarled.  
I pointed my wand at her," Shut up."  
She faked hurt," Mummy and daddy didn't shut up, they kept crying and you where crying as we cut that scar on your collar bone to make your mummy talk-"  
"Riddikulus!" I shouted and it came back as baby me and Neville playing with bricks.

I picked up my back and barged my way through the class and out the door and I kept running until I was at the black lake. I took out one of lockharts books and ripped out the pages making a large ball of floating fire.  
"I thought that was my job?"  
I turned to see Malfoy with something behind his back.  
"Not in the mood." I said staring into the fire.  
I heard him sit down and he held out a bowl of cake," Even for cake?"  
I gave him a small smile a took the bowl and spoon at ate it.

Malfoy ripped most of the book and we had floating pieces of paper floating around us, when the bell went for last lesson Malfoy stood up and held out his hand.  
"Come on Princess." I smirked at the nickname and took his hand as he pulled me up.

We walked i a comfortable silence before we had to go back to glaring at each other, this was one strange friendship we have going on even if you can call it that.

 **A/N  
** **That was a pretty long chapter so the next one is when the fat lady gets attacked and Sir Codogan takes over... oh joy.  
Please keep the Reviews up and remember to ship Drapple ( This is an actual ship btw I'm not making it up)  
Keep calm and Review, Follow and Favouite.**


	33. Hogsmeade and Sirius Black

**A/N  
I've got to try and Start one of these A/N's with out starting the sentence with the word So... lets see how long that can last.  
Enjoy.**

 **Chapter four (Or Thirty- five depending on how your counting) : Hogsmeade and Sirius Black.**

Two Weeks since school, Malfoy was toning down his ass-ness but he also had quiddich cancelled because he didn't have an understudy and I was looking forwards to kicking his ass, so our first match is with Hufflepuff.  
I got out of charms last weeks thanks to George because it's Oliver's last year he's more desperate to win the Quiddich cup, i'm not complaining but Malfoy might be tutoring me at this rate.

I stood with Neville after I had given in our permeation forms and we had to listen to Mcgonagall's rules and regulations before we where aloud anywhere, the older students didn't have to stand here in the cold.  
"Remember! These visits to Hogsmeade Village are a privilege. Should your behavior reflect poorly on the school in any way, that privilege shall not be extended again." She said as Harry came up to her,"No permission form. No visiting the Village. That's the rule, Potter."  
"All those with permission follow me, those with out follow me." Flinch said looking at Harry before

I stood with Hermione as Neville went with Seamus and Dean, so we waited to see the out come of this convosation.  
"Yes, Professor, but I thought if you said I could go-" Harry said holding his form.  
Mcgonnagall looked at Harry with a hit of pitty,"But I don't say so. A parent or guardian must sign, and since I am neither, it would be inappropriate.) I'm sorry, Potter. But that's my final word."  
"Its alright guys." Harry said giving us a small smile.

We ran to catch up with the others but not before giving Harry a small wave. We sat in the carraige and it was a little awkward because we got put with Draco and co. I just looked out the window as we started the journey to Hogsmeade, playing with a loose piece of string from my jacket.  
When the Carriage stopped i was probably the first one out as I was by the door, I've only been here in winter and it was even better when everything was open.

Hermione dragged us to the post office for some reason than had a little dance when she explained to posting system, Ron the dragged us both to Honeydukes to pick up some sweets before we went to zonkos just for a look around but then saw something.  
"Pocket Sneakoscope." Ron picked it up," Apparently it spins when someone untrustworthy is around, whats the worst that could happen with..."  
Ron trailed off as we knew who he was on about.  
Fred and George looked at him,"It's rubbish, sold for wizard tourists"

Ron brought it anyway and we walked out of the shop, we walked past a tattoo parlor and I had to stop and gaze. They where beautiful and one day one of them will cover the scars, some can stay others not so much.  
"You still planning on getting a few?" Hermione asked.  
"Yep, The one on my side's got smaller but that because I've grown a good foot or two." I smiled.  
Hermione nods," They will look good on ya, oh maybe you will drop the vintage look and go dark and moody."  
I looked at her," no, just no."  
We smiled as we joined Ron, when the clock chimed we had to leave and this time happily we weren't stuck with Malfoy and co. it was a quick journey back to the castle as I was blowing blue boubles with droobles.

We met Harry in the great hall where we met Harry, we sat at a table and emptied a packet of sweets where Harry was picking and choosing what to eat.  
"And the post office! It's about 200 owls, all sitting on colorcoded shelves, depending on how fast you want your letter to go!" Hermione exclaimed with a smile.  
The Ron continued her Excitement,"And Honeyduke's is brilliant! Sugar Quills, Flaming Whizbees - and blood-flavored lollipops for Halloween!"  
I looked at him,"thats sounds gross."  
Harry chuckled and ate another sweet.  
"But, I mean, after awhile, it got a bit boring. Don't you think, Ron?" Hermione says to try and make Harry feel that he didn't miss anything.  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Dead depressing. Hang on. I almost forgot. I got you something wicked at Dervish and Banges. It's a Pocket Sneakoscope," he got it out of the bag and passed it to Harry,"If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's meant to light up and spin. Mind you, Fred and George say it's rubbish, sold for wizard tourists, but I thought, you know, it can't hurt, given that..."  
Harry looked at us,"Sirius Black's trying to kill me. I'm glad you had a good time. Really. And thanks for this. Rubbish or not, you're right. It can't hurt."  
It dropped a Pepper imp in is mouth and Ron's eyes widedned.  
" Oh, careful of those, they'll make your-" Ron started but didn't finished as smoke came out from Harry's ears," Never mind."

We packed up our things and went to the seventh floor corridor where our portrait now stood, we where almost there where there was a group of people crowding around.  
"What's the hold-up? Only Neville ever forgets the password." Ron sniggered and I elbowed him.  
"Let me through, please. Excuse me, thank you, I'm Head Boy..."  
"Shut up Percy no one cares!" I shouted and a few people laughed.  
"Back! All of you! No one is to enter this dormitory until it has been fully searched!" He continued shooting me a glare.

I pushed my way to Fred and George who have me a hi-five for my comment before George picked me up andput me on his shoulders, which on a staircase was pretty dangerous.  
I looked at the portrait and saw it had three claw like cashes running through the Canvass, I heard some students shout as Flitch came through.  
"Move out the way the Headmasters coming!"  
"You heard him Move!" Percy yelled.

Dumbledore looked at the portrait before looking at Flitch,"Mr. Filch. Round up the ghosts. Tell them to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."  
Flitch looked around then at Dumbledore,"There'll be no need for ghosts, Professor, that lady there."  
He points his croocked finger at a picture before we went running the that direction, George dropped me so we could run trampling over Percy.  
"Slow Down, Listen I'm Head boy!" Percy was yelling.  
"Shut up percy!" I yelled again and he again yelled at me

We stopped on the animal painting sector and a picture of a hippopotamus where the fat lady was cowering.  
"Dear Lady who did this too you?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Eyes like the devil he's got. And a soul as dark as his name. It was him, Headmaster. The one they talk about. He's here. Somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black." She said before screaming again and hiding.

We all broke out in whispers but Dumbledore told us to shush.  
"Secure the castle, Mr. Filch. The rest of you... to the Great Hall." He shouted and we all went back the way we came.

Dumbledore had everyone in the great hall that was from Gryffindor the others where fine, I mean Slytherins Common room's passwords was highly offencive, Ravenclaw's was a riddle and no one really knew where Hufflepuff's common room was.

We helped to push the tables back and pile up the benches before we where given a make-shift bed, but we had to sleep in our clothes because of a simple fact of our trunks where still in our dorms.  
my bed was with on the girls side with Hermione, we Picked a spot near the fires as the blankets weren't that warm and the floors where cold.

That night I slept OK, but I hoped the boys could drag me out of Charms again for Practice or something like that as Charms is handly in a tight spot but I really wasn't my subject.

In the morning, we where aloud to go back to our common room to get changed into our robes. We helped set up for breakfast for the other houses before Mcgonagal stopped us at the door.  
"The new password is Flibbertigibbet" SHe said and I looked at her, how the fudge to you say that.

We pondered back up to the seventh floor, my back hurt from the bad night of sleep.  
"Password." Sir Cadagan said.  
I looked at George who smiled," Flibbertigibbet"

The portrait swung open and I looked at him," How the hell could you say that?"  
he shrugged his shoulders and ran up to his dorm as I did with Hermione.

I took a shower and changed into my robes before french platting my wet hair, I grabbed my bag and walked out with the others but I had to turn around when Sir Cadagan coughed and did this sword thing. Good thing it was a free lesson today  
"What villains are these that trespass upon my private lands! Who dares challenge Sir Cadogan! Back, you scurvy braggarts! You rogues!" He said waving his sword around before falling over.  
Seamus looked at us,"He's barking mad!"  
Dean snorted," What d'you expect? After what happened to the Fat Lady, none of the other pictures would take the job."  
Neville sighed holding a piece of Paper," But he keeps changing the password. Twice just this morning! I've taken to keeping a list."  
"Farewell, comrades! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon," His helmet slipped as he hit his chest before lifting it up," Sir Cadogan!"  
I raised an eye brow.  
Ron looked at him,"Yeah, we'll call you... if we ever need someone mental."

We laughed and headed to Defence against the Dark arts, I sat by Ron and Dem sat behind us but was really strange, Hermione wasn't in class. We where waitting for quite a while until Snape waltzed in.  
He used his wand to shut the shutters before he pulled on a string and a white screen came down.  
"Turn to page three hundred and ninety four."  
He turned to go back to the class when Harry stopped him,"Excuse me, sir, but... where's Professor Lupin?"  
Snape turned to look at him before addressing all of us,"That's not really your concern, is it, Potter? Suffice it to say, your Professor finds himself incapable of teaching at the present time. Page three hundred and ninety four."  
Snape stood at the back of the class room then Ron's book automatically turned to the correct page.  
"Werewolves?" He said looking at Snape.  
"But, sir, we've only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks" hermione said and I turned to her in shock.  
Snape looked at her," Quiet."

Ron looked at Harry,"When did she come in? Did you see her come in?"  
Harry shuck his head no, what was going on with that girl  
"Now. Which of you can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf?"Snape asked looking at us but we where looking at the slides but Hermione rose her hand," No one how disappointing."  
"Please, sir, an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its own kind." She said like she was retelling it from a text book.  
Malfoy let out a howl and had a few laughs form the rest of his house.  
Snape looked at him,"Quiet, Malfoy! Though one must admit to feeling your pain. That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Tell me. Are you incapable of restraining yourself? Or do you take pride in being an insufferable know-it-all?"  
I blinked a couple of times, that was harsh.  
"Five points from Gryffindor!," We groaned, that wasn't necessary, "As a antidote to your ignorance, I prescribe two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday morning, with particular emphasis placed on recognizing it.," Hestopped next to Harry," Passing notes, Potter?"

Snape took the little piece of paper and looked back at Harry," Not exactly Picasso, are you? I hope you demonstrate more talent on the Quidditch pitch this weekend then you do as an artist. If not, I fear you'll perish, given the weather forecast. Until that time, however, you'll forgive me if I don't let you off homework. Should you die, I assure you... you need not hand it in."

"Tessy Tessy, Timey Wimmy Practise with Woody." The twins sang but didn't do another Verse when they saw Snape and not Lupin," Could we have Theresa Longbottom Please for practice for tomorrow?"  
Snape looked at them," DO you need Potter?"  
"Yep, how do you two feel on Cardio?" George smirked and I hit my head on the desk.  
"Come on Tessy." George said.

I packed up and went out of the pitch with with others the changed in the tent with Angelina and Katie where we spent two hours flying and cardio and I really didn't care if it was Olivers last year I hated Cardio and loved Eating Cake and Eating cake is more fun than fudging Cardio.

 **A/N  
** **Next chapter is the Quiddich match and whatever I can fit in before we get to Christmas which is at Hogwarts this year so I don't need to make anything up just a little or adding in.** **I also want to ask if anyone else is having problems with their stats or is it just me as all my stats have gone.  
Anyone else started to Ship Drapple because I know do until we get some more Tessa and Draco in there.  
** **Keep calm and Review, Favoutate.  
**


	34. Quiddich and Christmas

**A/N  
No idea how long this chapter will be but there you go, I'm struggling to do this with out putting the word 'so' in .. I'm going to stop this A/N and get on with the Quiddich match because who doesn't love quiddich?**

 **Chapter five (thirty-six depending on how your counting) : Quiddich and Christmas.**

My hair was sticking to my neck and was clumped together with rain, I threw the quaffle and Angelina and she threw it at the hoops scoring us the ninetieth point to Hufflepuff's forty.  
I did a lap of the pitch and whipped the condensation from my goggles, a lighting strike hit the hoops then bounced off to Angelia whose broom caught fire before she fell down to the grass pitch. I dived to catch her but I was too late and she passed out, Madam Pomfrey was quick to retrieve her and her understudy Alice come on and glared at me. Yeah she still hasn't forgiven me for benching her.

Katie dodged a few hufflepuffs and tossed it to me at the back of the hoops to threw it, I didn't get that from first years Slytherin Match at all... yeah ok maybe I did.  
We all stopped playing as the Hufflepuff Seeker fell out of the sky at a fast pace and Dumbledore slowed him down to a point where he was gently put on to the ground. I dodged a bludger by flying up and I hovered there as most of the others did and we momenterally stopped the game unoffically saying.  
It wasn't long after that when a speck of Red was falling from the sky followed by a dementor, and I was in the way of the dementor, this was a bad place to stop.  
The dementor stopped flying after Harry so Dumbledore could slow him down, I Dived out the way as Mcgonagall cast a Patronus and he flew backwards and left the pitch.

I landed with Fred and George as we put out brooms in the Gryffindor tent before we went to catch up with Angelina and Harry, this game was one of the quickest we have had but one of the most dangerous.  
I put my goggles around my neck as we ran after them, Madam Pomfrey put harry on one of the beds next to Angelina. Ron and Hermione went to find Harry's broom before then came to join us. When they did join us, Harry's broom was in a blanket.  
"Looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?" Ron asked looking at Harry's complextion  
Fred looked at him," Peaky? What d'you expect him to look like? He fell fifty feet."  
George smirked," Yeah, c'mon, Ron. We'll walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see how you come out looking."  
"Probably has better eyes sight better than he normally does."

We looked down to see Harry waking up and we smiled.  
"Harry! How're you feeling?" Hermione asked.  
"Brilliant." Sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
Fred sat on the chair next to his bed, "Gave us a right good scare, mate"  
Harry looked at us,"What happened?"  
"You fell off your broom." Ron exclaimed  
Harry looked at us in shock," Really I meant the match. Who won?"  
We was in a uncomfortable Silence as the Hufflepuffs had a seeker on the side, Bloody Cedric Diggory who snuck up and caught the snitch as Harry started to fall.  
Cedric did say he wanted a re-match as it wasn't fair but no one would have it.  
"No one blames you, Harry. The Dementors aren't meant to come on the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. After he saved you, he sent them straight off." Hermione said trying to change the subject because we lost and Oliver was sulking in the dorm.  
"There's something else you should know, Harry. Your Nimbus - when it blew away? - it sort of landed in the Whomping Willow. And well-" Ron showed Harry his broke broom and he looked heart broken.

Madam Pomfrey pushed us a side as she looked over Harry before she looked at us.  
"Everyone out these people need to rest, out." She said pointing at the door and we left.

I said good-bye to the others and went straight to the library, I went to my corner that was sometimes occupied by Malfoy as well. I pulled out my wand.  
"Acio Wandless magic book."

I waited for a while before the book came flying in and landed on the table, I opened it to the correct chapter and started reading. Dobby came in with a smile.  
"Would Miss like anything?" He asked.  
"A cup of tea would be wonderful and Nice trainers Dobby." I smiled and he zipped off to make the tea.

I ended up finishing the book and drinking multipul cups of tea before cerfew when Malfoy dropped by.  
"Well, I know what your getting for christmas." He smirked.  
I looked at the book than him," Yeah, what are you doing here?"  
"Late night studying, got a pass from Snape to do it." He said.  
I didn't press it.  
"Night Malfoy."

I went back to my dorm and changed out of my quiddich robes and had a shower, changing into my pyjamas and into bed.  
I turned to my side table where a plate of sugar biscuits where, I ate a few before I fell asleep.

* * *

The weeks went by and it was the Christmas break, Me, Hermione and Ron where going to do a little Christmas shopping before we went to see the Shrinking Shack.  
It was only the three of us in the carrige this time because we where going a little earlier than the others, We said we where split up and meet on the path to the shack.  
I started with Harry who was easy as I just got him another model, Ron was a bag of home-made fudge and a book on his favourate quiddich Team, Hermione was a little difficult so I went to the nearest tailor and got Hermione a voucher for there. Malfoy, bloody Malfoy next, got a bottle of butter beer the Neville got a book on Herbology, Seamus and Dean got a new packet of voice sweets that let you mimic the voice of another. last I sent a packet of sweets to mum and dad, I bet they would've loved them, they are staying awake for longer now next step is their memory... we aren't sure it will come back but the good thing is they remembered they are married to each other and they love each other, they even remember gran but not us but they will I have hope.  
Bags in hand I went to the pathway to see Malfoy running away from the area with his friends in tow, I turned to Crabbe whose trousers where down his ankles.  
"Nice pants but wrong style." I smirked and Crabbe's face grew red before he ran off too.  
The three of them look at me.  
"What I live with a boy, his names Neville." I smiled.  
They gave me a pointed looked but Hermione was trying not to laugh.  
"Bloody hell, Harry! That was not funny!" Ron exclaimed and we looked at him," Yeah ok it was a little, I mean did you see Malfoy's face?"

We went back to the streets of Hogsmeade but this time with Harry, how did he even get here.  
"Harry how did you get here?" I had to ask.  
Harry looked at me," Fred and George helpped me by giving me the Marauder's Map."  
Ron looked miffed," Those weasels! Never told me about any Marauder's Map!"  
I looked at him," I wouldn't give it to you either, I mean you know what everyone is doing. Yeah I would keep the to myself too."  
"But Harry isn't going to keep it. He's going to turn it over to Professor McGonagall, aren't you?" Hermione said looking at him, no I wouldn't.  
Ron snorted,"Oh sure. Along with his invisibility cloak, his pack of exploding snap cards, his-"  
"Shut up." She snapped with a smile.

We watched as Madam Rosmerta, nailed something to the wall as Fudge pulled up and Hagrid took the door of his Sledge.  
"That's Madam Rosmerta. Ron fancies her." Hermione teased sending Ron's face as bright has his hair.  
"It's not true!" He defended.  
"Sh!" Harry scolded and we listened in like we always did.

Fudge stepped over some poo before talking,"I trust business is good?"  
Rosmerta started waving her hammer,"It'd be a right sight better if the Ministry wasn't sending Dementors into my pub every other night."  
Trying to dodge the Hammer Fudge stepped in the poo and I tried not to laugh as he looked at his shoes and whipped them on the snow.  
"We have a killer on the loose." Fudge said, yep we all know that.  
"Sirius Black? In Hogsmeade!" McGonagall told her joining the convosation.  
Rosemerta looked at her," And what would bring him here?"  
"Harry Potter." McGonagall whispered.  
"Harry Potter!" Rosmerta exclaimed before McGonagall and Fudge shushed her.  
Fudge nodded at the pup and the three adults went inside.

We looked around for Harry but he had gone, instead foot prints emerged in the snow. We followed him into the pub but where stopped by shruken heads.  
"No underage wizards here today, shut the damn door." One of them said.  
Hermione glared at them," How rude."  
"Thick heads." Ron said under his breathe as he shut the door and we looked through the glass to see the chair move and I guess he went up the stairs.

We sat on the bench for a while playing eye-spy until Hermione tapped our shoulders as she saw a wet of footsteps with no body. We followed the steps, even when Harry knocked down the chior we followed him until we reached the shirking Shack. Hermione walked forwards and knelt down in front of a rock putting her hand out, she pulled on something before Harry mop of black hiar started showing. When we saw his face, he had tears rolling down them and i was glade Malfoy wasn't here.  
"What happened?" SHe asked.  
"He was their friend. And he betrayed them. He was their friend!" He yelled before going into reckless Harry mode,"I hope he finds me. But when he does, I'm going to be ready. When he does, I'm going to kill him."  
There was a pause," ON that happy note, I'm going back to the castle before either of you have another cleaver idea to get us killed or worse in detention."  
Hermione looked at me with a smile," how is detention worse than getting killed.  
I smirked," how is being expelled worse than being killed."  
She smiled," no idea."

We made our way back to the carriages with Harry under the cloak so no one would see. It was a Quiet trip back but I didn't mind, we went back to the portrait hole where Sir Cadagan was still being over dramatic,"What villains are these that trespass upon my private lands! Who dares challenge Sir Cadogan! Back, you scurvy braggarts! You rogues!"  
I sighed," Are we going to get this every time we want to get inside."  
The others nodded with eye brows raised.  
"Oddsbodikins" I said slowly as it kinda got my tonge tied every time I said it.  
"Mildady." He said as the portrait door swung open.  
I looked at him," Don't start with me."

We entered the common room and I sat down at a table, I put the names on the presents before putting them under the tree but Malfoy's, I could Put my actual name so I put Princess instead- he gave me the nickname might as well use it.  
Most of the students had gone home for Christmas there where only a handful of us still hear.  
I exited the portrait hole and saw Christina with a group and Ravenclaws laughing.  
"Hey Christina." She stopped and turned to me.  
"Your Tessa arn't you," She asked and I nodded," My brother told me about you, what can I help you with."  
She's not what I expected, she's nothing like her brother and public image.  
"Could you put that under the tree in the Slytherin Common room?"I asked giving her the bottle.  
She took it and put it in her bag and nodded," Let me guess, it's a bottle of butterbeer?"  
I raised my eye brows the Malfoy way," It's breakable so please becarful with it."  
She nods and they went to leave.  
"How long do you think it will be until they hook up?" One of the Ravenclaws asked and it made Christina laugh.  
"I give it Christmas next year, or late fifth year for them." She laughed as she went down the stairs.

I stood perfectly still, me and Malfoy urm let me think about that... nope but for some reason it did sound kinda sweet.  
"Library Now come on." Malfoy said pulling at my woolen cardigan.  
My ugg boots made no noise compared to Malfoy's shoes, he dragged me to my little spot where I sat on the window seat that was covered in scatter pillows and blankets.  
"What did you give my sister?" He demanded.  
"That would be telling?" I smirked," you will find out tomorrow."  
His eyes softened," You gave my sister a Christmas present to give to me didn't you?"  
I just smirked,"Not telling."

Malfoy have me a smirk and mine dropped, he sat next to me and started tickling me. I had tears in my eyes and I was laughing into his shoulder before I fell back on to the pillows.  
"Stop, please" I smiled and for once I saw a smile, not a smirk.  
"only if you tell me." He smiled.  
I sighed," Fine, Fine It's for you."  
He stopped Tickling me and helped me up," Merry Christmas Princess."  
With that we walked away leaving me with a smile.

* * *

I woke up and Hit Hermione with a pillow.  
"Wake up girl, It's Christmas!" I Shouted as Chloe and Lavender where away this year.

I wrapped my silk dressing gown around me as we ran down stairs. Some of the gifts where gone so I knew the house-elves had delivered them to the right houses.  
I curled up on the sofa with Hermione as we waited for the boys to come down and we didn't wait long, Fred and George sat on the other sofa an Neville got the chair and then Harry and Ron got the floor.  
They passed the presants up and around until we had ours before we started taring at the paper: Hermione got me a few muggle books, Ron got me a new sketch book and Fred and George got the pens and pencils that went with it, Harry got me Quiddich through the ages then I had to open the last one. It was the second book for me to continue with the wandless magic thing.

 _Dear Princess,  
_ _Hope you enjoy it as you have three more left.  
_ _Merry Christmas  
_ _Dragon.  
_  
In the end we ended up drinking butterdeer and having wrapping paper fights until we swapped the paper to snow before we swapped around and dungbombed the potions class room then put chili-powder in the teachers food.

Best Christmas by far,

 **A/N  
** **What do you guys think? Next chapter is basically Sirius Black and The result of the hiring.  
** **Thanks for the reviews but keep them coming. I may have lied when I said by the end we would be at 70,000 words I'm now guessing around 80,000 - 90,000 words.  
** **Keep calm and Review, Favourate and follow.**


	35. Neville and the Results of the Hearing

**A/N  
I've done a few chapters without saying the s word. I would like to say thank you to anyone who has reviewed. I'm like normal going to shut up before this turns into one of those speeches in the Oscars when they go on and on for a very long time. I would've updated earlier but I was working on something else and I was with two amazing friends of mine watching dark Chrystal... I don't recommend this film as it was bad a scary just because it was bad Oh and because it had puppets...; I hat puppets especially in the '70s -'80s t.v and movies TMNT the original sires to be precise, I still refuse to watch it... Yeah I was that sad once.  
Any way, I really am going to shut up this long ramble if a A/N, that was skipperable but if you didn't good on you, thumbs up.  
Enjoy**

 **Chapter six (Or thirty- seven depending on how your counting this.): He was here and The results of the Hearing**

Class was a bore as normal and Harry was having privet lessons with Lupin to practice a spell to repel dementors, this just left us on our own for a few minutes before dinner which I always had a panini and chips - this years meal, and of course profiterole cake.  
I talked with Fred and George about our game against Slytherin that will happen at some point this year when Flint says Malfoy is ok to fly. Knowing Oliver he was talking ab out quiddich stats, or about the fact he is trying out for Puddlemere United reserve team which is amazing, if he ever found a girl who would he pick, Quiddich or the girl or both... let me think about this.

I gave Malfoy a small wave that he smirked to before I left the hall with Hermione, we ran to the third floor corridor where Sir Annoying Cadagan was doing another display with his sword.  
"What villains are these that trespass upon my private lands! Who dares challenge Sir Cadogan! Back, you scurvy braggarts! You rogues!" I sighed, he we go again, does he not have another opening sentance?  
"Scurvy Cur" I said and he swung the portrait door open.  
I pointed a fingure at him," Don't milady me or I will rip you from that door and replace it with Arthur."  
He cowers and nods letting us both pass, I had a shower and changed into my pajamas before I sat on Hermione's bed, Chloe and Lavender where out doing what every they didn't do best leaving us in a dorm to ourselves.  
She went through some of the charms I missed when I was at Quiddich Practice before we dcided to nod off. I have no idea how long we where sleeping for before we heard Ron's high pitched scream.  
Wrapping my silk dressing gown around me, I picked up Cas and Ran down the stairs where most of the students where Professor McGonagall ran into the dorm with her grey hair in waves to her shoulders.  
"What happened?" she said looking at us.  
"Sirius Black Tried to kill me!" Ron exclaimed looking at her.  
Mcgonagall looked at him,"That's preposterous, Weasley. How could Sirius Black possibly have got through the portrait hole?"  
"I don't know how he got in! I was a bit busy dodging his knife!" Crookshanks jumped from hermione's arms to weave through Ron's legs," And this bloody cat ate my rat!"  
Hermione glared at him,"That's a lie!"  
"It is not and you bloody well know it!" Ron shouted back.  
"Silence!" He shouted stopping the convostion there, her eyes wandered over the paintings until he found him,"Sir Cadogan. Is it possible that you let a mysterious man enter Gryffindor Tower tonight?"  
Cadogan perked up at the sudden attention,"Certainly, good lady! He had the password. Had the whole week's, in fact. On a little piece of paper."  
"Which abysmally foolish person wrote down the passwords and then proceeded to lose them!" McGonagall asked us looking around before her eyes locked on Nev's

Everyone's eyes turned to my brother and I did feel a little sorry so I gave his hand a little squeeze for reassurance, I'm a good little sister... most of the time.  
McGonagall sighed,"Is it always going to be you, Longbottom?"  
Neville looked down," I'm afraid so, ma'am."  
"While we know Sirius Black is gone tonight, I think you can safely assume he will, at some future time, attempt to return. Let me be clear. You are not to move about the castle alone. And you are not to write down the password! Understood!" She looked at us," Very well then. Go to bed."

Ron glared at Hermione before walking up the stairs, We joined Harry who was staring into the flames,"I could've killed him. He was right there. Close enough to touch. I could've killed him."  
I gave his shoulder a squeeze before I went up back to bed for a well deserevd lie in, am I ever going to have a full night sleep that isn't in the hospital wing or juts before I put myself in mortal danger... yeah, I don't think so.

* * *

When I woke up again no one was screaming it was just the sun blaring through the blinds. I changed into a pair of blue pastel jeans with a lilac top and a long woolen cardigan, what is it with me and cardigans this year?

I joined others as I eat a muffin on the way down, it was little less that half-an hour before they started up with the cat and mouse thing. You might as well call it the continuation of Tom and Jerry: The owners.  
"I find it astonishing that someone who prides herself on being so logical can be in such denial." Ron wonders but you could tell the deeper meaning of it.  
Hermione turned to us,"Harry. Will you explain to your friend Ronald that he has absolutely no proof whatsoever that my sweet, unassuming cat ate his shabby, decidedly decrepit rat."  
"It's been half an hour since you had this argument." I smirked and they gave me pointed looks telling me to shut up.  
Ron looked at Harry,"Harry was there! He'll tell you how it was. Go on, Harry, tell her."  
Harry looked stunned that he was even brought into this," No, I won't. Know why? Because I don't care about your stupid rat! I don't care about your stupid cat! I've got few other things on my mind right now!"  
Ron gave me a look that no one could read,"Really? Wasn't you had to roll under the bed last night to avoid getting cut to ribbons! A person could die being your friend, Harry"  
There was an awkward silance after that as we walked over the bridge and to one of the banks where Hagrid was.

I had to ask if Hagrid made his suit jacket from his hair as it matched perfectly, but I didn't have the heart to because of the situation.

"How'd it go, Hagrid?" Hermione asked as she leaned on the rock I was sitting on.  
Hagrid skimmed another stone that he pulled from his pockets,"Buckbeak liked London."  
"I meant the hearing." Hermione asked  
you could see Hagrids shoulders slump and he skimmed another stone,"Oh. That. Well, I got up an' said my bit - You know, how Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff an' as long as yeh treated 'im with respect, he'd treat you the same. Then Lucius Malfoy got up an' said his bit - you know, how Buckbeak was a deadly dangerous beast that no teacher in their righ' mind would expose their students to."  
Hermione had a dreaded look," And?"  
When Hagrid didn't answer she continued,"You mustn't blame yourself, Hagrid."  
Ron nodded,"Draco. It's him the Committee should punish. It's him they should send off to the forest, not Buckbeak."  
Hagrid looked forwards,"Buckbeak's not going back to the forest."  
Hermione stood up from the rock," Where is he going Hagrid."  
Hagrid skimmed another stone," He asked fer the worse, yeh see, Lucius Malfoy did. An' the Committee granted it." There was a pause," Buckbeak's been sentenced ter death!"

Hagrid threw a stone straight into the water making ripples in the reflective surface.

I ignored Draco for the whole day and only said hello when we where alone in the corridors, Christina had made a bet with her Ravenclaw friends about me and him it made me smile and I have no idea why.

Neville and I have been avoiding people like the plague so we where up in the astronomy tower making pictures with the clouds, we use to do it before Hogwarts. We would climb onto the shed roof and stare at the sky for hours. There was a sheep, a bird, a turtle and a few people. Nothing to exiting but what we did enjoy was taking the mick of our teachers, its a hobby- a bad hobby but a fun one

Near then end of my amazing Sunday, I was in the library reading up in Divination as we had just about covered everything but Crystal ball gazing and Trelwney giving us lectures in seeing in the beyond that no -one could really do.  
As I was thinking to myself I had noticed something wrong about Hermione, how many subjects was she taking if she had piles of homework? I only got a few essays from Flitwick because I kept missing his classes and the odd potions and Transfiguration thing, she was getting piles.

I packed up and dropped my bag off in my dorm before heading out to dinner and I was prepared for the fight and awkwardness. I looked around to see Malfoy eating an Apple, aww they where made for each other I'm still shipping that until something better comes up.

Dinner was practically the same as everyday but the added glare between Ron and Hermione so I went with Seamus, Neville and Dean to eat my dinner and of course cake before I went back to the dorm and had another shower and changed into my night wear before settling down and started to read book two if how many until I have mastered wandless magic. What's next speachless Magic, actually that wouldn't be so bad due to the fqact if you shout the spell everyone knows what your going to cast.

I eventurally fell asleep with Chloe and Lavender gospiping and Hermione fuming, yeah it wasn't easy sleeping at all.

 **A/N  
** **Short chapter today Guys as if I added anything in it wouldn't woke as Harry was chacing Pettigrew in the other scene.  
** **No idea when I'm updating again as my mum's starting to wake me up at normal school time for next week, that's right guys I go back to school next week so updates will be a little slower than normal, I think depends on homework.  
Who else still Ships Drapple?  
** **Please keep the updates coming in as I love 'em  
** **Keep calm and Review, Favourate and follow**


	36. The Whomping Willow

**A/N  
Almost there guys only them going into the past left which I'm splitting into so many different chapters like I am with this one. The sizes with Vary on each Chapter so some others will be quicker than others also to the fact that I'm back at school... not lucky forward to that. i know I updated late but I have been watching supernatural and I wanted scream when I finished season eight I would've got season nine but thats pushing £30 which is ridiculous amount of money since eight was only £12... I'm once again going to shut up and let you read this chapter  
Enjoy this dears.**

 **Chapter Seven (or thirty-Seven depending on how your counting this): The Whomping Willow.**

I was staring into a smoky glass ball, most of the class had fallen asleep as boring lessons go this was topping it by far-even charms.  
"Crystal-gazing requires that you clear the Inner Eye. Only then, will you... See.," She looked at my ball and smiled patting my shoulder and raised an eye brow before going back to staring at crystal ball "Oh my, what do we have here"  
"Here we go again. It's the Grim! It's the Grim!" Hermione sighed.  
Trelawney took Hermione's hand ,"My dear, from the moment you first arrived in my class, I sensed that you did not possess the proper spirit for the noble art of Divination. You may be young in years, but the heart that beats beneath your bosom is as shriveled as an old maid's, your soul as dry as the pages of the books to which you so desperately cleave."  
I watched as Hermione snatched her hand back and picked up her bag before smacking the glass ball and storming out, We looked at Trelawney.  
"In late spring, one of our number will leave us forever!' You knew, Professor! You saw." Lavender said excitedly.  
Trelawney smiled gently," On these occasions, I take no joy in my gift, Miss Brown."  
I stood up," I'm not suprised, go around offending people then think it's ok."  
Trelawney walked up to me and put her hand to my check and I batted her Hand away," Yes dear, such a happy relationship you have with him. The about of times putting up with his image, how long do you think that will last?"  
I picked up my bag and walked to the edge of the platforms before I turned back at her.  
"It'll last as long as fate wants it to, now knowing my luck i'm about to go on a life threading fudging piece of nothing then come back to class before the end of the year so I guess I will see you then."

I went down the ladder and went down the stone steps before I stopped at the black lake, I sat down on the same rock as normal before I pulled out my final dress design, I've gone through loads but I kept coming back to this. I heard the stones crunch and I closed the book and smiled at the familiar blond hair.  
"You ok?" He asked sitting next to me rubbing his knees.  
I smiled," Yeah, I just wished she stop digging into my future love life."  
He laughed, " I gathered that after your dramatic exit from class.' knowing my luck i'm about to go on a life threading fudging piece of nothing'"  
I hit him playfully," That is the worst impression of me, anyway on more serious matter, your smiling next thing is walking."  
He kept that smile on his face," Shut up Princess."  
"Make me." I smirked but then I saw the glint in his eyes," Actually don't."

We spent a few hours having a good time then bitch fighting every time a student went passed in the end it was quite amusing, soon we had to keep 'fighting' until we sat down at our tables. I was happy with my cake but the tension around my friends was high as tomorrow was the day Buckbeak got the chop.

I went up to the common Room with Hermione as we where going to go to Hagrid's at some point during the afternoon, I had a shower and changed into my pyjamas. I climbed into bed where I looked at Hermione who had a unreadable expression her face.  
"Don't take what Trelawney said, she spends all her time looking into our futures for her to know that we decide where it goes from here." I smiled at her before Lying down on my bed and waving my hand to turn off the light.  
"Night Tessa."  
"night darling." I smirked into the darkness

* * *

We walked through the quad in the direction in the bridge, In the corner was the executioner ironically crowded by crows sat sharpening his axe. Hermione was glaring at him as we walked by him, the executioners eyes followed us and he had this creepy stalker smile on his face as we left the quad.  
No one talked until we got to the end of the rickety old bridge.  
"I can't believe they're going to kill Buckbeak! It's too horrible." Hermione exclaimed, she does a lot of exclaiming when she's upset or mad.  
Ron stopped," It just got worse."

We all looked at what he was looking at and Malfoy was there with a pair of binoculars with one of his body guards, Crabbe, and some guy I don't know the name off.  
"Did you see the big, fat blubbering oaf?! Oh, this is going to be rich. Did I tell you, Father said I can keep the head I might donate it to the Gryffindor Common room." He laughed with his friends, that was gross- why anyone would mount a head was beyond me.  
Hermione marched towards them with us following her, this should be entertaining...

" Ah. Come to see the show?" Malfoy smiled at her as Hermione was Marching to him.  
Hermione backed him up into one of the rocks and put her wand under his chin,"You foul loathsome evil little cockroach"  
Ron looked at her," Hermione No, he isn't worth it."  
Hermione pulled back her wand and turned away, Malfoy laughed with his friends standing up properly, in a heart beat she stepped forwards and punched him square in the jaw and you could hear the crack.  
Malfoy and his cronies ran back the other way and we watched them, for some reason Hermione's wrath seems exceedingly dangerous. We stared at her and I smirked.  
"That felt good." hermione sighed.  
Ron was gobsmacked," Good, That was bloody brilliant."  
I nodded," That's my girl, only if you could do that to Lavender and Chloe then I will be cheering."

She laughed before we set off down the hill to Hagrid's hut, we knocked on the door and Hagrid opened it with a cup of tea in his hand.

Hagrid looked out the window at Buckbeak as I sipped my tea, I don't understand how a scratch can lead to death I really don't.  
"Look at 'em. Loves the smell o' the trees when the wind blows" Hargird sighed.  
harry turned to him,"I say we let him free."  
Hargrid shaked his head," They'd know I did it. And tha' would only get Dumbledore in trouble. Gonna come down, yeh know. Says he wants ter be with me when it... when it happens. Great man, Dumbledore."  
" We'll stay with you too, Hagrid." Hermione said standing up.  
Hagrid looked at her with wide eyes,"Yeh will not! Think I wan' yeh seein' a thing like this! No. Yeh'll drink yer tea an' be off. But before yeh do - I wan' ter see you an' Ron shake hands,Harry."  
Harry and Ron share a glance before shaking hands, then a smile was on my face as I had never fallen out with any of them I was happily in the clear.  
"Good. Now then. Ron, I wan' to see you give Hermione a hug." Hagrid said, I bet under that beard was a smirk.  
"What?" The two of them exclaimed.  
"Go on! You two've been at it all year. An' I'm sick o' it."Hagrid complained.

Ron and Hermione stepped closer to each other and wrapped there arm's around each other, I wish I had a camera, it was probally the most awkwardest hug ever seen at Hogwarts. The two spang apart quickly before we carried on with Hagrids end of year condolences.  
"Crikey, tha's jus' abou' the most pathetic hug I e'er seen. But yeh did it, an' tha's wha' matters. There's jus' one other thing" Hagrid said walking over to the shelves as Ron's eyes windened.  
"I'm not kissing Fang if that's what you're thinking" Ron said making me laugh a little.  
Hagrid turned around to have a rat in his hands, oh well this will get even more entertaining.  
"Scabbers! You're alive!" Ron's now shocked face when into a happy face.  
Hagrid looked down at him," You should keep a closer eye on your pets Ron."

Hermione Stepped forwards,"I think you owe someone an apology."  
Ron smirked," When I see Crookshanks I'll let him know."  
Rang boiled behind Hermione's eyes," I ment me."  
The jar on the table shattered spilling its contents on to the wood, Hermione picked it up to look at it carefully before another one hit Harry. Both he and Hagrid looked out the window before turning to us.  
"Yeh got to go! It's almost dark. Anyone sees yeh outside the castle it'll be trouble! Big trouble! 'Specially you, Harry" There where three loud bangs on the door," Be there in a moment."

We turned to use the back door as Harry was saying some thing to Hagrid, we waited until they started to go inside the hut before we ran out and hit behind the pumpkins. There was a snap behind us and I turned to see a flash of pink the same shade as Hermione cardigan, I shaked my head before turrning back at the matter at hand.  
"What?" Harrry asked  
Hermione looked behind her again,"Nothing, I just thought I saw... Never mind."

When the adults where saftly in the hut we made the spint up the hill, surprisingly it was pretty easy. At the top we stood where Malfoy was and we looked over thee fields where the executioner held his axe up high, it stayed there for a moment before graverty pulled it down.  
hermione Burried her head in Ron's shoulder as Harry put an arm around me in a brotherly fashion. We where having a moment with the sun setting, I would've like to be with someone else in a different circumstance but you can't have everything.  
"He bit me, Scabbers!" Ron yelled and started running after the rat.  
"Ron, Ron!" Hermione called back before we ran after him.

so much for that moment, when we finally caught up with Ron he was sitting under the Whomping Willow.  
Why am I always put in the dangerous situations, why can't I have a normal high school magic year where I'm not put in the Hospital? Why?

 **A/N  
** **I don't know if I'm updating tomorrow or not because I'm going on a one day road trip to get something for my parents wedding... four hours in a car fun... Not.  
** **Just because I'm a nosey writter, if you do ship Drapple please somewhere in your comment put it in.  
** **On the subject of reviews, I think we can do a little better on that as I know it's not going to be perfect so if you should be so kind a point out the good and bad things that would help.  
Enjoy you weekend and for some, your last few days of freedom.  
Keep calm and Review, Favourite and Follow**


	37. Another Dangerous Situation

**A/N**

 **Ok, we have has a few chapters with out the word so and I think I'be done ok with that. In a review I got a question about Drapple and I'm worried that I didn't explain it properly so basically what it was made because Draco spends most of his time eating green Apple which makes him look like and ass. So after I found it I shared it with my mates at school then with you. I do hope that explains it a little more.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter Eight (Or Thirty nine depending on how your counting this)**

Hermione looked at the tree in fright," you do know what tree this is?"

Harry's eyes looked like they would pop out from his skull," That's and not good, Ron run!"

Ron looked behind us and pointed," Guys run, It's the Grim!"

A black dog ran passed me pushing me into Harry, bring the so called hero, Harry grabbed on to Ron's hand and tried to pull him back but his hand slipped. we had to watch as it grabbed Ron by the leg and drag it in a hole at the base of the the tree.

" and the danger begins now." I smirked as we got hit by the branch of the willow.

We groaned as we watched as it went into full defensive mode, this tree was insane. Like the idiots we are, we ran at the tree dodging the branches at they came at us.  
"Duck!" Hermione screamed and I looked at her.  
"Where?" I then got hit by the branch and hit my head on a rock," oh that kind of duck."  
I stood up and looked at Hermione as she hang on for dear life, when she came near me she grabbed my shirt. When we came near to the hole she threw me and I landed on the dirt floor, I moved out the way just as Harry came through then Hermione on top of him.  
"sorry." She said sheeply.  
I gave an airy laugh," we are doing a lot of apologizing this year."

When we all stood up and looked at the dark path a head.  
" Where do you think this goes?"Hermione asked brushing down her trousers.  
Harry stood up and straighter out his glasses," I have a hunch, I just hope I'm wrong."  
"Lumos." I whispered and the tip of my wand glowed a gentle blue.  
We set out down the path and I was glade I didn't wear my uugs as they would be ruined in seconds down here, we came to a dead end and we looked at each other then we looked up.  
Me Harry gave Hermione a boost up where she opened the hatch and climbed through, it was me next before we pulled Harry up. We looked around, the furniture had claw marks, I walked to one of the tables and saw a picture of four people; one looked a little like Harry and next to him was a woman with red hair and harry's eyes, another like Professor Lupin, one with long black hair with a smirk on his face and the last one, a chubby boy who looked like he was just there for the sack of it. I turned it over and smiled: _James Potter and Lily Evens, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Petigrew The Marauders and Lily Evens_

I put it in the inside of my pocket and I walked back to Harry and Hermione.  
"We're in the shirking shake, arn't we?" Hermione asked  
Harry didn't answer.

We walked up the creaking stairs and turned into the first room, Hermione saw Ron and rushed over to him.  
"Ron your ok." She cried looking at his leg.  
Harry looked around," The dog where-"  
"It's a trap, Harry. He's the dog. He's an Animagus!" Ron cried pointting.

Our eyes followed the muddy paw prints and in the corner of the room stood Sirius Black, he looked better in the picture but that was a good twenty odd years ago.  
Hermione pulled us behind her,"If you want to kill Harry, you'll - you'll... have to kill us, too!"  
I steped forwards," Actually I'd like to live a little long."  
Hermione shot me a look but Harry smiled.  
"No. Only one will die tonight." Sirius said walking to us.  
Harry pushed forwards,"Then it'll be you!"  
We watched as Harry knocked Sirius down and point his wand at the base of Sirius's neck.  
Sirius laughed,"Going to kill me, Harry?"  
"Yes." Was Harry's blunt answer.  
Professor Lupin ran up and pointed his wand and Harry and Sirius.  
"Expelliarmus." He said and Harry's wand flew from his grasp.

Lupin waved his wand and Harry moved back to us as Lupin pointed his wand at Sirius Black.  
"Looking a bit ragged, aren't we, Sirius? Finally the skin reflects the madness within." He said walking forwards.  
Sirius laughed again,"You'd know all about the madness within, wouldn't you, Remus?"  
Lupin lowered his wand and pulled Black up and embraced him like a brother.  
"No! I trusted you! I covered up for you. And all this time you've been his friend!," Hermione pointed at him and looked back at us,"He's a werewolf! That's why he's been missing classes!"  
Lupin let go of black and walked to us,"How long have you known?"  
Hermione looked at him,"Since Professor Snape set the essay."  
"You're the brightest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione next to Lily of course." Lupin said sadly.  
"Yes, you glow like the sun. And you howl at the moon. Enough talk! He dies. Now. If you won't do it with me, Remus, I'll do it alone." Sirius said with a hurry.  
"Wait, Sirius-" Lupin tried.

Black looked at us with a tear running down his face,"I did my waiting! Twelve years of it! In Azkaban because of him! Trust me, you wouldn't have lasted a week!"  
Lupin looked at Black and nodded,"All right then. As you wish"  
"No!" Harry shouted,"You betrayed my parents! You sold them to Voldemort!"  
Sirius looked hurt,"It's a lie! I never would've betrayed James and Lily!"  
Lupin had the same exprestion,"Harry you've got to listen."  
"Did he listen! When my mother was dying! Did he hear her screaming!" Harry screamed.  
Black's eyes shot with hurt,"No! I wasn't there! And I'll regret it the rest of my life!"  
"Someone else betrayed your parents, Harry. Someone in this room right now. Someone who, until quite recently, I believed to be dead." Lupin explained looking at us.  
Black sniggered,"He's as good as dead."  
Harry looked confused,"What're you talking about? There's nobody here."  
"Come out, come out, Peter Come out, come out and play" Sirius called.  
The rat in Ron's hand sqermed violantly, like he knew... like he was Peter Petigrew.  
"Expelliarmus!" Snape came in like a bat and the wand flew from Sirius's hand,"Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I'd be the one to catch you."  
Lupin Stepped forwards," Severus-"  
"I told Dumbledore you were helping your old friend into the castle. And here's the proof." Snape snarled.  
Black stepped forwards,"Brilliant! And - as usual - dead wrong. Now give us our wands back. Remus and I have a bit of unfinished business to tend to."  
Snape pressed his want to Black's neck,"Give me a reason. I beg you."

"Don't be a fool, Severus!" Lupin pleaded.  
"He can't help it. It's habit by now. " Sirius smirked at Snape.  
Talk about a high school haterid, it but Malfoy and Harry's as a little high school teasing.  
"Quiet, Sirius!" Lupin yelled.  
Snape laughed,"Listen to you two. Quarreling like an old married couple. The creature and the criminal."  
"Piss off." Sirius snarled and I wanted to cheer but I valued my school grade.  
"Witty as ever I see. Tell me, will you be so irreverent when I turn you over to the Dementors?" Black backed into the piano," Do I detect a flicker of fear? One can only imagine what it must be like to endure the Dementor's Kiss. It's said to be unbearable to witness. But I'll do my best."  
Snape gestured to the door," After you."  
Harry reached around Hermione's waist and grabbed her wand, at first he pointed it at Black then in a flash it was on Snape,"  
"Expelliarmus!" Snape flew backwards and passed out of the old bed.  
"Harry. You attacked a teacher." Hermione gasped.  
I smirked," That was bloody Brilliant."  
Black looked at me," Slytherin?"  
I shuck my head," Nope Gryffindor."  
His eyes winded," Longbottom's kid should've know with that Smirk, tell you later."  
I smiled and nodded.  
"You said Peter before. Peter who?" Harry said still pointed his wand.  
Lupin took a breath,"Pettigrew. He was at school with us. We thought he was a friend."  
Harry pointed his wand at Black,"No. Pettigrew's dead. He killed him."

"I thought so, too. Until you mentioned seeing Pettigrew on the Map." Lupin said standing near black.  
Harry looked at them both,"The Map was lying then-"  
"The map never lies!" Siruis cut him off.  
I stepped next to him," They should know Harry, they created it."  
Black looked impressed but went back to Seriousness,"And he's right there."  
Black pointed and Ron and he looked freaked,"M-me? It's lunatic"  
Black rolled his eyes,"Not you, you idiot. Your rat."  
"Scabbers? Scabbers has been in my family for-" Ron rambled.  
"Twelve years. A curiously long life for a common garden rat. He's missing a toe, isn't he?" Black said bitterly.  
"So what?" Ron's voice squeeked.  
Harry's head perked up when he worked it out,"All they could find of Pettigrew was his-"  
"Finger. Dirty coward cut it off so everyone would think he was dead. Then he transformed into a rat." Black finished.

We looked at the rat in Ron's hands.  
"Show me." Harry said.

Sirius grabbed hold of Scabbers/Peter and snatched him from Ron.  
"What are you going to do to him?" Ron cried," leave him alone!"  
The two adults shared a look," Together."

They dropped the rat and threw spells at it and they kept doing so until the rat went for a hole and the spell him him. The rat grew into a chubby man with a muddy suit, when Lupin and Black pulled him from the hole I could see him teeth and grew into those of a rat as well as the way he held him hands.  
"S-Sirius... R-Remus. My old friends." He went for a hug but the two pushed him off the he looked at Harry,"Harry! Look at you! Y-you look just like your father. Like James. We were the best of friends, he and I-"  
"Shut up." Black snarled.  
Lupin raised his wand at Petigrew," You sold James and Lily to Voldemort didn't you?"  
Peter coward,"I didn't mean to! The Dark Lord, you have no idea the weapons he possesses! Ask yourself what you would have done, Sirius. What would you have done!"  
"Died! Died rather than betray my friends! And you should have realized, Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you." Sirius started.  
"We would." Lupin finished.  
In despiration Peter turned to us,"Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat-"  
Ron just stared at him.  
"Can I point out now that Ron ou shared a bed with this guy." I laughed and Ron cringed and probally was screaming in his head.  
When Peter had no luck with Ron he went to Hermione,"Sweet girl. Clever girl. Surely you won't let them."  
Black and Lupin both pointed their wands at Peter, they opened their mouths to speak the spell when Harry stepped forwards,"No."  
Lupin looked at him," Harry, this man-"  
"I know what he is. But we'll take him to the castle." Petigrew went up to Harry and hugged him.  
"Bless you boy , bless you!" Peter said.  
Harry looked descused so he pushed him off,"Get off! I said we'd take you to the castle. After that, the Dementors can have you."

I took the picture out of my pocket and walked to Sirius," This belongs to you."  
Black smiled and put a boney hand on my head," Thank you dear girl."  
I smiled back before I helped Black and Harry get Ron up and the left first, after that me and hermione got Snape under a spell to keep him walking and behind us was Peter and Lupin.

We emerged and sat next to Ron who was sitting on a log as Peter came and dived next to us.  
"Turn me into a maggot. A dung beetle. A Flobberworm! Anything but the Dementors... Ron! Haven't I been a good friend? A good pet? You won't let them kill me, will you? I was your rat"  
He looked at Petigrew with disgust but then laughed as Snape hit his head on the roots of the willow, that was going to leave a lovely mark.  
Harry looked at us with a raised eyebrow.  
"Don't worry. He's under the Somnambulist Charm. It's primarily used to transport the seriously deranged." Hermione explained at Harry went over ti Sirius who was gazing at the castle.  
I saw the money rise from the moutains and I tugged on Hermione's arm.  
"Harry!" Hermione called as Lupin noticed too.

He went ridged before dropping his wand and Sirius ran over to him.  
"Remus, old friend... did you take your potion tonight?" He asked and put his boney hand on Lupin's haert as he tried to break him from changing,"You know the man you truly are, Remus. This flesh is only heart is where you truly live. This heart! Here!"

peter picked up Lupin's wand and pointed it at the two men and Harry noticed.  
"No! Expelliarmus!" Harry called and Peter dropped Lupin's wand.  
Peter gave us a small wave before he shrunk down into his rat form, then it dawned on me he had clothes on when he transformed but when he goes back into Animal form he has no clothes. That was confusing.

Lupin snapped into his Wolf form and let's just say it didn't look like the wolves in those muggle movies that people complain about and i know why.  
Snape Snapped out of his spell and looked at us, he was about to say something when he saw Lupin so he put himself in front of us with his wand out. Lupin slashed a paw and Catched the side that was keeping Ron up next to my other scar thanks to a game of Chess, I almost Dropped Ron if Hermione didn't steady me out.  
Lupin was going to go for another hit when a black dog stopped him, the two animals ran into the over groth.  
"Sirius!" Harry yelled and chased after him.  
"Come back here Potter!" Snape yelled.

I held my side and sat on the Rock as Snape sent a message saying we needed medical atention.  
"As a wise brother once said, Why is it always me?" I smirked making a few laughes even though it really wasn't a great time for a laugh meaning it was a great time.

 **A/N  
** **Next chapter we will be going back into the past, I'm moving back Tessa's tattoo thing forward because it's the Yule ball and they will go amazing with her dress which I will give you a hit to in the next book :)  
School starts soon and I don't know about updates because I'm finishing quite late and so forth, not that's ever stopped me before but yeah. This does mean I will not do my Updating everyday thing It will probally be once every so offten when I've written it and so on not that we actually have that long left it's next chapter then Harry's new broom then my added last chapter and boom Finished.  
I have got the title of the next book and I'm not going to tell you unless you've read my profile and you already know.  
Good night and keep up the reviewing, we are getting better on it.  
Keep calm and Review, Favourite and Follow**


	38. Into the Past

**A/N**

 **Almost the end, it's amazing to say I've written this is six weeks thats just proves how sad I am and how must I love you guys. You will also know the title of the next book on the last chapter of this book. I still don't know how many people are reading this because I still don't have any stats if you are good on you for sticking around this long and we have a lot longer to go. But Forty Chapters, I really don't want to know how many will be in the next story.  
This will be a long chapter so I hope you got you Hot chocolate, Pillow and what every you guys need.  
Enjoy.**

Chapter Nine ( Or forty depending on how your counting this.): Into the past.

Madam Pomfrey sent a few House elves to come and collect us, so I was now sitting once again in the Hospital Wing with my side stitched and scared so I might want to get those tattoos done early as they are really getting ugly.  
Harry came in soon after us passed out, they say it's because of Dementors that his skin is so pale.  
Ron had his foot in a bandage and propped up on a pillow, he was glade he got to keep his leg, then yo have Hermione a gauze on her face and a sprain that is all she came out with.

I looked at my side table to find a note, I picked it up and unfolded it.  
 _  
princess,  
_ _You need to get yourself a new hobby because this is ridiculous.  
Dragon._

I turned the paper over and picked up the Quill.

 _You don't say.  
_ Princess.

I called his owl and gave him the note before he flew off around the school looking for him.

Hermione and I sat around Harry's bed as we waited for him to wake up, we didn't have to wait long because last time he was only passed out for a few moments  
"Harry-" Hermione started.  
Hary Sat up," I saw my dad."  
I looked at him wide eyed," What?"  
"He sent the Dementors away... I saw him. Across the lake-" He started but Hermione was quite impatient with important information.  
"Listen, Harry. They've captured Sirius. Any minute the Dementors are going to perform the Kiss." Hermione said in a hurry.  
Harry looked at us," The Kiss?"  
"It's what Dementors do to those they want to destroy. They clamp their jaws over the victim's mouth and... suck out his soul." I explained sadly.  
Harry went wide eyed at us,"You mean, they're going to kill Sirius?"  
"No. It's worse. Much worse. You go on living. But you have no memory. No sense of self. You're just a shell. An empty shell..." I continued," One other thing can do this but they both rate the same."

The door opened and Dumbledore entered and We ran straight to him.  
"Headmaster! You've got to stop them! They've got the wrong man!" Hermione said running.  
Harry stood by her," It's true, sir. Sirius is innocent-"  
"It's Scabbers who did it!" Ron shouted from the other side of the room.  
Dumbledore looked confused,"Scabbers?"  
"My rat, sir. Only he's not really a rat. Well, he was a rat. You see, he used to be my brother Percy's-" Ron started to ramble.  
Hermione jumped in when she saw fit,"The point is... we know the truth. Please, sir, you must believe us"

Dumbledore walked over to Ron and put his hand on his bad leg,"I do, Miss Granger. But I'm sorry to say the word of four thirteen year-old wizards will convince few others. A child's voice, however honest and true, is meaningless to those who have forgotten how to listen."  
He stopped as he saw a shooting star out the window,"Ah... a shooting star. If ever one was to make a wish, now would be the time. But time, I'm afraid, is precisely our problem." The chimes started for midnight as he continued,"Mysterious thing, time. Powerful. And, when meddled with... dangerous. Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower. You know the laws, Miss Granger. You must not be seen. And you would, I feel, do well to return before this last chime. If not... well, the consequences are really too ghastly to discuss. Three turns should do it, I think. If you succeed, more than one innocent life may be spared the way, when in doubt, I find retracing my steps to be a wise place to begin... Good luck."  
With that he left us here, and Hermione started to get a chain form under her shirt and put it over mine and Harry's necks before turning to Ron.  
"Sorry Ron but as you can't walk." Hermione said as he held the pendent.

She twisted it three times before she let it spin on it's own, we watched as everything started moving backwards as we came in and this body got wrapped as a mummy.  
When we stopped moving and Hermione check the clock," Seven-thirty. Where were we at seven-thirty?"  
Harry looked at her,"Huh? Dunno... going to Hagrid's?"  
"Come on! We can't be seen!" Hermione said as she started running.  
I groaned," I thought Wood wad bad."~  
Harry laughed as we ran after her out of the hospital wing and over the old wooden bridge before she stopped at the end where me and Harry caught up, how is she fitter that me I spend hours running and she does it a few minutes a day.  
"Hermione! Will you please tell me what it is we're doing?!" Harry shouted.  
I looked at what hermione was looking at and I stared wide-eyed," This is not Normal."  
Hermione Pushed us into the wall and pulled out the pendent she had under her top,"This is a Time-Turner. McGonagall gave it to me first term. This is how I've been getting to my lessons all year."

Harry was still a little dumb-found,"You mean, we've gone back in time?"  
Hermione sighed," Yes. Dumbledore wanted us to return to this moment. Clearly something happened he wants us to change."  
We hid by the wall and watched as pasted Hermione pulled her arm back and punched Malfoy, and I gringed.  
"Good Punch." Harry smirked and Hermione looked embaressed.  
"Thanks," The Malfoy came running at us,"Hurry! Malfoy's coming!"  
We jumped through the gap of the bridge just as Malfoy crossed it.  
"Not a word of this to anyone, understood! I'll get that jumpedup Mudblood one of these days. Mark my words" Malfoy's words droned off as he ran across the bridge.

When past us made ourselves down the slope we went to where we where looked over to Hagrid's pumpkin patch where Buckbeak was happily diing whatever he does best.  
"Look. Buckbeak's still alive." I smiled and so did Harry and Hermione.  
"Of course! Remember what Dumbledore said. If we succeed, more than one innocent life could be spared." Hermione said looking at us.  
Harry looked at Buckbeak then us,"Buckbeak? But... how will saving Buckbeak help Sirius?"  
I shurgged my shoulders as we ran down to Hagrid's hut, before hiding in the pumpkin patch.

We watched as we had that converstion with Hagrid when we spotted, Fudge, Dumbledore and the exicutioner who gave us that strange smile.  
"Here they come. we'd better hurry." Harry said going to stand up but we dragged him down.  
"No! Fudge has to see Buckbeak before we steal him. Otherwise, he'll think Hagrid set him free!" I stated as we watched Hagrid get Petigrew from the tin and give it to Ron.  
You could see the change in Harry's attatude," That's Pettigrew"  
He stood up and once again we pulled him down.  
"No you can't" Hermione scoled  
"Hermione, that's the man who betrayed my parents! You don't expect me to just sit here" Harry snarled Back.  
I put my hand on his shoulder,"Yes! You Must! Harry, you're in Hagrid's hut right now. If you go bursting inside, you'll think you've gone mad. Awful things can happen when wizards meddle with time. We can't be seen."  
We saw Fudge and the others getting closer and we noticed we weren't leaving.  
"Fudge is coming and... we're not leaving... why aren't we leaving?" Hermione questioned then she saw a stone on one to the pumpkins and looked at it before she threw it blindly before duckling back behind the pumpkins.  
"Are you mad?" Harry questioned as she threw another hitting that back of his head," ow, that hurt."  
Hermione looked at him sheepishly," Sorry. C'mon. Any minute now we're going to be coming out the back door."

She ran behind the trees just as past us hid behind the pumkpins, Hermione pulled the branch down and gave a questioning look.  
"Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?"  
"Shush!" We hissed as Hermione stumbled and Her past self looked at the oddly dancing branches.

When past us had ran we went into saving Buckbeak, Harry went first and bowed and Buckbeak bowed back and Harry took the chain from the post.  
"'It is the decision of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures that the Hippogriff Buckbeak, hereafter called the condemned, shall be executed this day at sundown. As witnessed below.' You sign here, Hagrid. Very well, gentlemen. Let's step outside, shall we" Fudge said and we looked at each other wide eyed as with pulled on the chain to get the Chicken to move.  
Hermione joined us with a necklace of dead ferret.  
"Oh Hermione that really brings the dead dead animal in your eyes, you look like my gran." I laughed

Buckbeak actually followed Hermione but we froze as Dumbledore came out with Fudge.  
"Professor Dippet had those blackberries planted when he was Headmaster" Dumbledore stated and we breathed as we continued to move Buckbeak into the trees.  
Fudge started to turn but we where safly hidden by the trees,"Let's get this over with, shall we? But... where is it? I just saw the beast not moments ago - Hagrid?"  
Buckbeak was strainning to hear Hagrid so Hermione tossed him another dead ferret.

"How extraordinary!" Dumbledore said with a hit of amusement in his voice.  
"Come now, Dumbledore. Someone's obviously released him." Fudge said looking around.  
Hagrid looked at them,"Professor, I swear! I didn't!"

I looked at Buckbeak who had his head resting on my shoulder and I rolled by eyes, lazy thing but a sweet thing.  
"I'm quite sure the Minister isn't suggesting that you had anything to do with it, Hagrid. How could you? You've been with us all along." Dumbledore said looking at Hagrid then the trees like he knew we where there.  
Frantically Fudge looked at Dumbledore,"We should search the grounds"  
Dumbledore let out a chuckle,"Search the skies if you must, Minister. In the meantime, I wouldn't say no to a cup of tea, Hagrid. Or... a large brandy. It seems your services will no longer be required."

As they went inside Hagrid's hut the creepy executioner lifted his axe in the air over a pumpkin and sliced it in half making the crows fly everywhere. So when we though it was Buckbeak that had died really it was Jack O'lantern.  
We ran into the forest and left Buckbeak in a clearing that had a view of the moon and was happily standing there eating ferrets.  
Harry looked at us," Now what?"  
Hermione stated running up the Hill," We save Sirius."  
We ran after her.  
" How are we going to pull that off." I asked  
Hermione looked back at us," No idea."

We sat at a open gap in the trees that gave us a good look at the Willow, a figure turned up and froze the tree.  
"There's Lupin." Hermione said just as another figure came up behind him.  
"Then that's Snape." I said pointing at the bat like shadow that followed.  
HArry sighed,"And now we wait."  
"Now we wait."

A sworm of Bats came flying down and we watched as Buckbeak danced around and caught the odd one then before eating it whole.  
"'Least someone's enjoying himself." Hermione stated and I laughed.  
Harry sighed," Before. Down by the lake. When I was with Sirius... I did see someone... that someone made the Dementors go away."  
hermione Looked at him,"With a Patronus. I heard Snape telling Dumbledore when we were taken to the hospital. According to him, only a really powerful wizard could have conjured it."  
"I didn't hear that." I looked at her and she gave me a look.  
"You where to busy screaming you head off as Madam Pomfrey Sowed you side up again."  
I pursed my lips," Good Point."  
Harry smiled at us as he continued,"It was my Dad. It was my Dad who conjured the Patronus."  
I looked at him," But, Harry, your Dad's-"  
"Dead. I know. I'm just telling you what I saw." He gave us a weak smile.

We kept watching the Willow as people started to come out of the hole at the base of the roots, this is when it gets complex. We stood up and watched as the scene unfolded again as Sirius took Harry aside.  
"You see Sirius talking to me? He's asking me to come live with him." Harry Smiled,"When we free him, I'll never have to go back to the Dursley's. I'm going to tell him I'd like to live someplace in the country. I think he'd like that, after all those years in Azkaban. We don't need a big place and I can help him"  
We heard a howl and we looked at the transformed Lupin an the he slashed us making my side hurt a little.  
Hermione looked at the trees," Lupin's transformed."  
"Which means Pettigrew is slipping safely into the night. While we just stand here" Harry snarled.

We saw Harry Run off after Sirius and we followed, passed Harry started to throw stones at Lupins Head making him turn on him and Hermione put her hands to her mouth and made a load Howl making Lupin stop.  
"What are you doing?" Harry said Batting Hermion'es hands from her face.  
She looked at him," Saving your life."

There was another Howl before Lupin turned and ran at us, I grabbed Hermione's and Harry's sleaves as we prepared to run.  
"SO time to go." I whispered as we went out in a full sprint to a clearing and stupidly deiced to hide behind a tree.

We backed around the tree thinking Lupin had run off but no, he was waiting for us. He was preparing for the kill when Buckbeak came out and battered him aorund the head before he ran off.  
"Poor Professor Lupin is having a really tough night" Harry said as we stared at the direction of where the Professor use to be.

Suddenly the air went cold and I pulled my cardiagan around me as we looked up to see a hundred dementers flew over our heads and we realized.  
"Sirius!" Harry yelled.

Harry started running leaving us to run after him, I'm so going to be happy if I don't have to run next year. Harry lead us to a pond in the middle of the forest where Sirius and himself where having there souls sucked out slowly and painfully.  
"It's Horrible," Hermione whispered.  
Harry looked at us,"Don't worry. My Dad will come... Right there... you'll see... he'll come... any minute... he'll conjure the Patronus"

We looked out as the Dementors skimmed across the frozen lake taking turned in torturing Harry and Sirius and I couldn't watch and I didn't have Malfoy to hold me- where the hell did that come from?  
Hermione walked out from where we where watching and put a hand on Harry's shoulder,"No one's coming, Harry"  
"He will! He will come!" Harry shouted at us.  
I stepped forwards and looked at him,"No one's coming! You're dying, both of you."

Harry drew his wand and we Tried to pull him back but it didn't work he strutted out to the peak and Pointed his wand and some of the dementors looked very confused and I would be too.  
"Expecto patronum!" He yelled.

A whips of silver light came from the tip of his wand then it turned into a shield of posotive energy, the Dementors where pushed away leaving Passed Harry and Sirius alone. Harry stood Perfectly still until they where all gone and his passed self had collaped where he just lowered his arm and walked back to us.  
"Now we get his ass out of the tower. Why am I seeing Rapunzel I mean he has the long locks for it." I smirked and Harry hit me upside the head with smirk.  
We walked back to Buckbeak Where both me and Hermione had to Bow to him, which he complied to before we where aloud of his back.

The View of the castle at night was beautiful, you could see the fires burning in the windows of the dormitories, you would even see the glow under the lake from the Slytherin dorms. There is no words to say that can tell people about what I've seen, the full extent of our home was much bigger than the so many classes we go to a day.

"You were right, Hermione. It wasn't my dad I saw earlier. It was... me. I saw myself conjuring the Patronus before. I knew I could do it this time, because... because I'd already done it. Does that make sense?" Harry yelled through the wind.  
Hermione looked at him,"No, But I don't like this!"  
I laughed as Buckbeak landed on the tower and I slide of with Hermione as we ran to the locked room, who even knew this was up here.  
Sirius looked up and ran to the door where Hermione lifted her wand.  
"Alohomora!" She cried and Sirius tried the bars and nothing.  
"Dunamis!"Nothing," Liberare!,"Nothing again," Annihilare!," Still nothing," Emancipare!" This was getting ridiculous.

Hermione started pacing up and down the width of the tower.  
"You might try-" Sirius started.  
Hermione looked at him,"Quiet! I'm trying to think."  
She started Pacing again but stopped and pointed her wand at the door, "BOMBARDA!"

The door exploded from it's hinges and Sirius looked impressed.  
"That would do it."  
They climbed on Buckbeak then realized there was no room for me and I smirked.  
"Acio Broom." Hermione looked at me wide eyed.  
"How did you know that we don't learn that till year four." Hermione looked at me wide eyed.  
I smiled and Grasped my broom and mouted it," I have a good teacher."

Me and Buckbeak raced to the quad where the three of them got off and I let my broom float back to the cupboard. Sirius looked at us and smiled.  
"I'll be forever grateful for this. To the three of you."  
Harry looked at him,"I want to go with you."  
Sirius looked at him sadly,"One day perhaps. For some time... life will be too... unpredictable. Besides, you're meant to be here. But promise me something, Harry."  
"Anything." Harry smiled.  
Sirius put his boney hand on Harry's chest over his heart,"Trust yourself. No matter the challenges you face - and I fear they will be many - you'll be surprised how many times you can find the answers"

Sirius Climbed back onto Buckbeak and smiled at us before they both flew off into the night with their shadows seen int he light of the moon just as a shooting star passed over head.  
"That was Siriusly Amazing." I smiled and the other looked at me," Come on, that was a good one."

The chims of the clock tower started and we once again started running back up flights of stairs to get back to the hospital wing. We had no trouble what so ever concerning our way back up, we where close to the door when Dumbledore shut the wooden door of the hospital wing and looked at us.  
"Well?" He asked.  
Harry smiled,"He's free - Sirius. We... we did it."  
"Did what?" Dumbledor said with a twinkle in his eye he knew perfectly what we did.

We opened the door again to see us leave and the look of confused Ron was amazing.  
"How'd you guys get over there? I was just talking to you... over there." Ron's voice went high, it did that when he was scared or confused. poor boy.  
Hermione looked at us,"What d'you think, guys? Too much for him - everything that's happened tonight?"  
"Afraid so." Harry smirked  
I smiled at Ron,"Afraid so. Always been a bit of the nervous type, Ron has."

We had a laugh before Madam Pomfrey sent us back to the common room to leave Ron here for evaluation.

When we got back to the common room, Both me and Hermione ran to our dorms and flung ourselves on the bed.  
"You know H, I might be getting those Tattoo's sooner that I think. Hows this summer?"  
She looked at me," Yeah, you never know what might happen next year?"  
"No more running, I'm starting that dress over the summer and I don't care what anyone things I will do it on the train if I must." I said not to loadly to wake up Lavender and Chloe.  
"You do that, Night."  
I had a shower, being careful with the stitches which I happily didn't pop before I changed into my Pyjama's and went to sleep.

I want a calm year next year no if, maybe's or buts, one calm year.

 **A/N  
** **What do you think, I said it would be a long one as we are pushing 4000 words for this chapter. School starts soon and I have one chapter to go, six week three years not bad going.  
Thanks for the reviews keep it up for the next book which will be... reviled in the next chapter or so. I love keeping the suspense up its great, for me maybe not for you.  
They maybe some grammatical and Spelling mistakes only because I'm shattered.  
Just because I gave you a good mark for reviews does mean you should stop so keep 'em coming!  
Keep calm and Review, Favourite and Follow.**


	39. last day of Year Three

**A/N  
Last Official Chapter guys and I'm crying inside but we have the next three school years and that huge war at the end which I don't know what do do with I have plans for it all. Pretty Short chapter since the last one was pretty long and I want to start on the next book A.S.A.P. As my amzing plan is to have this done before I leave school to go to do my GCSEs because I won't be able to update anything during that time,  
Please enjoy this, I hope I see you on the other side.**

Chapter Ten ( or Forty one depending on how your counting): Last day of Year Three.

I changed into my uniform and French Braided my hair and I went into the Great hall with Hermione and Ron- who was hobbling along with his crutch. we where sitting with the rest of friends talking and all that until the food was cleared away before a school owl dropped a badly wrapped gift on the table.  
I looked at the label and in very bad hand writting, ' _harry Potter.'_

Ron unfolded the paper the see a fire bolt, the fastest broom in the world. I saw a hypogryff feather and I looked at hermione ho knew. It was a present from Sirius. We heard the door go and Ron instantly covered it up to see Harry who was walking to us and was getting surrounded by other Gryffindors.  
"Let the man through" Ron said pulled Harry to the front," I didn't mean to open it Harry it was badly wrapped and they made me."  
When Ron pointed at the Twins they looked shocked," Did not."

Harry pulled back the paper and looked at the broom.  
"It's a firebolt, the fasted broom in the world." Fred told him with a smile.  
Hermione looked at him and lifted up the feather," This came with it."  
"That's a Hippogriff feather" Harry stated.

He picked up the broom and we ran into the courtyard, we past Malfoy and his Cronies as we stopped the the fountain, Harry mounted the broom the looked at me and put his hand out.  
"You know you want to Tess." He raised his eyebrows  
I took his hand and put my hands on his shoulders.  
"If I die Harry there will be a few angry people." I smirked.  
"I know."

With that we zoomed into the Air screaming, my hair came undone from its braid as we did a lap of the school before setting down back at the fountain. I climbed off and flicked my hair out and they looked at me.  
"That was bloody brilliant." I yelled before I went into the library.

I sat in the window and finished the book Malfoy gave me before closing it and sighing.  
"Looking for this."  
I looked to see Malfoy holding the third book with a smirk, I looked at it before I made it float into my hand.  
He walked to me and sat next to me," Not bad Princess, not bad at all."  
I put the book down and Looked at him," Can I help you Mr Malfoy?"  
"Maybe," He took my hands in his and smiled," Will you Theresa Longbottom keep tutoring me even though there is really no need to?"  
I gave him a smile," Yes, Yes I will but Only if you Mr Draco Malfoy keep this happier self only for me."  
He gave me the thinking look," Well, saying you put up with me, I can do that."

I smiled as he picked up his bag and looked at me, "I'll see you at the feast, the last for this year."

After that I just skipped class today and just read, practice and read a little more. Over the last year I would say Malfoy's become more of a friend than and enemy, I 've you get passed the image and the Ass attitude.

When the time came, I sat in the great hall with my black pointed at on my head with my hair waving down my back. The great hall was decorated in blue and silver for Ravenclaw, I can't believe they beat us and I have no idea by how much or how.

Dumbledore stood up and looked at us, " Another year gone and the points stand thus on Hufflepuff, two hundred and nineteen. Slytherin with three hundred and fifty. Gryffindor with four hundred and ninety six. Ravenclaw with five hundred."  
The Ravenclaw's cheered leaving us a little caputed but Dumbledore smiled.  
"Let the feast begin." He called and I smiled.

I took two hot dogs and fries and had a mini food fight with the others with popcorn chicken before pudding came and I dived for the cake and put it in a bowl before I hugged it to my chest.  
"Mine, My own... my precious" I smirked making the others laugh as I ate my cake.

Me and some of the others went up to the tower laughing and pushing each other around but stopped when we saw Malfoy leaning by the portrait, he looked at me and raised his eyebrows before he turned away.  
"I'll catch up in a minuite." I said and followed him.

I ran after him until he stopped and I took a breathe as he smirked.  
I glared at him," this is so not funny"  
"You sure about that Princess." He smirked still leaning on that wall," Anyway, I just wanted to wish you a good holiday."  
I put my hands on his shoulders and went on to my tip-toes and kissed his cheeck.  
"have a nice summer Dragon."

With that I ran out of the Corridor and turned the corner and leaned on the wall smiling.  
"You too Princess." I heard him say before the sound of his shoes.

All of a sudden a felt like a girl, not a sporty girl just a normal girl who may have a crush on her friends worst enemy.  
I ran back to the common room and pushed the portrait door open and ran upstairs to my dorm where Hermione was reading a book. I flopped back on my bed with a smile.  
"I don't want to know." I smiled from her book.

With Chloe and Lavender still downstairs I had a shower and changed into my pyjamas before I flicked my wand and everything packed itself, I love this wandless magic stuff it makes life a lot easier.

I started on the third book before I fell asleep for the nine or more hour train journey home.

* * *

I woke up and changed into my normal joggers, tank, uggs and Cas inthe hood of my hoodie, before I woke up Hermione and packed her stuff before we left to grab some food from the hall, I picked up a muffin before I wheeled my trunk to the carriages with Hermione.  
We talked until we got to the train station where we hopped out and walked up the uneven steps and boared the train, we picked a compartment fore the others to squish in.  
It wasn't long before they all piled in and we started to play exploding Snap, it was a little nicer smelling with out Petigrew with us because quite frankly rats not path.  
"Anything form the trolley dears?" The lady asked and I made my way to her  
"Berty bots, droobles and redvines." I asked and gave her the cash as she loaded me up.

We played sweet roulette until it was turning dark before I went to sleep, I closed my eyes for a moment when my normal dreamless sleep unfogged. I was in a house with bones for decor, I climbed the stairs and saw Wormtail with another man and what looked like to be a half developed baby.  
" Everything is going to plan my Lord." The man said as a Snake slythered passed me.  
The half baby said something in a different language and it sounded made up gobaldy gook.  
"You will return My Lord, it will be done." Wormtail said.

I woke up and I let our a breath, I had a out of body experience that just happened to look like a plot to rise You-know-who, the 'My Lord' thing triggered the knowlage of that.

The train pulled into the station and we left the train, on the way out we picked up our bags. Me and Neville said good-bye to our friends and i gave a smile to Malfoy as he left with his mum and dad.  
Nevile and I walked to Gran who was by the fireplaces, We piled the luggage in then I sat on top and took the floo powder.  
"Blue cottage Nottingham."

I was taken up in Green fire, over the years the journey seemes to get shorter but the spinning still made me ill. When Everything stopped spinning, I unloaded the fireplace just as Neville and Gran came through.  
It wasn't long before dinner was on at it was pizza and chips, we sat around the table when Gran smiled at me.  
"It's time to make that dress Tess." She smiled and I smirked.

This will be a very busy summer indeed.

 **A/N  
** **So guys that was the last chapter, what did you think?  
** **Damn, just realized I used the word 'so' and I'm kicking myself, I will put up a sequel Chapter up when I have it started as I don't know when that will be up due to School Tomorrow and probally bad time tables where they split you up from your mates so you can 'socialize with other circles' even though your happy with the circle your in... I think we are more like a triangle or a square because there aren't many of us.  
I hope that I see you again for the next book, and just so you know the only reason I'm splitting it up is because if it's to long people tend to cut loose, personal thing there.  
Keep calm and Review, Favourite and Follow.  
Just because it's the last chapter doesn't mean you get to stop reviewing so keep it coming darlin'**

 **P.S**  
 **Because it's the end of the book, I'm opening a Q &A you review your questions or theory's and I will answer truthfully I swear on my future Chevy Impala ( That's a promise 'cause I love that car.) These questions can be on anything in this book or future events, I mean anything at** **all running from what's her tat going to be to if she's dying her hair I mean anything under the line of PG-13.**


	40. Coming Soon

**Hey Guys,  
the time is here to tell you what the title is to the second book and it's called Silver and Gold.  
Go check it out no dilly dalling, Go now.**


End file.
